


A hard rain is gonna fall

by mullu



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vietnam, F/M, M/M, la adolescencia es pasajera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullu/pseuds/mullu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En 1965, miles de jóvenes estadounidenses partieron a tierras lejanas a "luchar por la libertad" y el Capitán América despertó tras 23 años en el hielo. Vietnam es verde y húmedo y confuso, y en la universidad de Tony (Howard tiene un hijo de la edad de Bucky, por dios) la gente marcha para protestar contra cosas que a Steve nunca se le ocurrió cuestionarse. Una historia de héroes que son villanos, de guerras que se convierten en su propio enemigo, de rock 'n roll y rebeldes con causa, de la búsqueda de uno mismo y de una generación que pasa de la ignorancia al desencanto, del desencanto a la indignación y de la indignación a la esperanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where have you been, my blue eyed son?

**Author's Note:**

> So... Aquí está. Mi fic hippie de los Vengadores. O algo así. Con elementos del comicverse (616), el movieverse y el mulluverse (sobretodo, mucho mulluverse). Quiénes no estén familiarizados con los cómics encontrarán a un par de personajes nuevos. No les teman, (confío en que) llegarán a quererlos. Por otro lado, si sabes quién es el Capitán América y tienes una idea general de lo que pasaba en USA y Vietnam a fines de los 60, todo lo demás es bastante autoexplicativo.
> 
> Las referencias históricas son reales (o eso me dijo la internet), pero los cameos son setenteros (Rambo, por ejemplo, no estuvo en Vietnam hasta el 72). Y el discurso que oye Steve en Washington lo da un chico de apellido Potter (no, en serio, puedes leerlo aquí: http://www.sdsrebels.com/potter.htm).
> 
> La música ha sido importante en el proceso, y por eso aquí les dejo todas las canciones que aparecen en el fic, más tres de bonus: http://www.mediafire.com/?84gc196kd5oc7fr.
> 
> Y el arte, que es de Ibrahil, pueden encontrarlo aquí: http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/108454.html.

En marzo de 1965, mientras la nación entera estaba pendiente de miles de jóvenes esperanzados que partían a tierras desconocidas a luchar por la libertad, Howard Stark solo tenía ojos para uno. Congelado en el tiempo como el fantasma de un mundo más inocente, desafiando toda lógica a fuerza de voluntad, el corazón que convirtió a un chico enclenque de Brooklyn en el héroe del mundo libre, latía.

\- Es imposible.

\- ¿En serio? No se me había ocurrido.- Furia le da otra calada al cigarrillo y deja salir un humo denso que se mezcla con sus respiraciones en aquel rincón helado del planeta. Por sus gestos, pareciera que el descubrimiento le parece un inconveniente más que un milagro. Howard lo conoce suficiente para entrever la verdad (o reconocer la mentira, que no es lo mismo).- No te traje hasta aquí para escuchar lo obvio, Stark. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Howard lo piensa. Veintitrés años. Veintitrés años en un bloque de hielo y su corazón late. _No sé qué le hiciste a este chico, Erskine, pero no estoy seguro de que tú tampoco tuvieras idea._ Revisa con rapidez sus conocimientos de física y anatomía humana, los últimos avances en tecnología médica y todo aquel blablablá de la criogenia. Lleva tanto tiempo produciendo cosas para matar que por un segundo no tiene idea de cómo hacer lo contrario. Piensa en Tony de pronto, con esa mente tan jodidamente brillante que nunca aplica a nada productivo, en ese niño que escuchaba las historias de su padre con ojos brillantes y jugaba a ser un héroe con una estrella en el pecho. _Seguro que a esto le prestarías atención._ Aunque quién sabe, puede que Tony ya esté demasiado grande para emocionarse con el Capitán América. O los milagros.

\- ¿Stark?

Howard suspira. Hay que tomar una decisión y se le ocurre de pronto que ya está tomada. Hace tanto que no se apoya en otros para tomar decisiones que el peso que resbala de sus hombros lo hace sentir mareado por un segundo. Como si se hubiera sacudido veinte años de encima. Eran niños entonces, tanto él como Steve, pero siempre pudo confiar en que Steve tomaría las decisiones correctas.

Su corazón _late_.

\- Hay que descongelarlo.

Furia alza una ceja.

\- ¿Así, sin más? Esperaba algo más elaborado.

Howard se encoge de hombros.

\- No aquí,- agrega en un arranque de cordura.- En Nueva York. En lo que tardemos en llegar puedo tener montado un laboratorio médico en el taller. Por si acaso.

Furia asiente.

\- Supongo que no tengo que explicarte la absoluta confidencialidad de este asunto.

Howard niega con la cabeza sin despegar los ojos del bloque de hielo que encierra a Steve Rogers, los dedos todavía enroscados sobre las tiras del escudo, los ojos cerrados como si durmiera.

_Erskine, maldito genio, espero que tu trabajo vaya más allá de tus sueños más locos._

*

La mansión Stark tiene 10 habitaciones, dos salones, un estudio, una biblioteca, un jardín inmenso, un taller subterráneo y un comedor para 20 personas, pero la habitación favorita de Jarvis es la cocina. Siempre se le puede encontrar allí, ocupado en algo o leyendo algún libro.

\- ¿Por qué está SHIELD en la casa?- pregunta un adolescente despeinado, tirando la mochila al piso y sentándose en una de las bancas de la isla central.

\- ¡Joven Anthony! No lo esperábamos tan pronto. Ningún problema en la escuela, espero.

Tony rueda los ojos.

\- Tuvieron todo el semestre para enseñarme algo que no supiera. No creo que estuvieran planeando sorprenderme esta semana. ¿Por qué hay agentes de SHIELD en la casa?

\- No es mi trabajo conocer los proyectos confidenciales de su señor padre.

Tony alza una ceja y lo observa cortar verduras.

\- Jarvis…

\- Joven Anthony.

Tony suspira.

\- Solo dime que no han restringido el acceso al taller.

Jarvis sigue cortando verduras sin responder. Tony gruñe.

\- ¡Es mi casa! ¿Para qué tiene una maldita compañía llena de empleados? ¡Hay toda una división de desarrollo! Pero no, claro, Howard necesita el taller de MI casa para sus malditos proyectos! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer sin computadora ni equipos ni…?- Tony se pasa una mano por el cabello, jala un poco y lanza un grito de frustración.

\- Estoy seguro de que el señor Stark tiene sus motivos.

La voz de Jarvis es suave y Tony sabe que no debería tomarla con él, que Jarvis no tiene la culpa (la culpa es de Howard, siempre es de Howard) y que de hecho, Jarvis es el único en esa casa que a veces lo entiende. Así que en lugar de pelear, se muerde la lengua y toma una vía más productiva.

\- Voy a estar en mi habitación.

\- Por supuesto,- responde Jarvis sin inmutarse.

Tony sabe que no consigue engañarlo (nunca consigue engañarlo), pero también que no va a detenerlo (y es que en el fondo, Jarvis lo entiende). En su habitación. Claro. Deja la mochila y baja al sótano con cuidado. Es imposible engañar a Jarvis, pero los agentes de SHIELD son fáciles. Creen que los pasillos que pueden ver son los únicos que existen. Furia debería entrenar mejor a su gente.

*

Los protocolos de seguridad de Howard no son malos. Es solo que Tony ha dedicado la mitad de su vida a buscar formas de colarse entre las grietas. Es uno de los pocos juegos que conservan (si bien ninguno acepta estar jugando). Un juego más sutil que las escondidas, aunque el principio es el mismo. Howard mejora su escondite. Tony lo descubre.

\- Vamos, nena… sabes que quieres hacerlo.- Con un bip apenas perceptible, la puerta se abre. Tony sonríe con todos los dientes.- Yo también te quiero,- le dice al decodificador antes de metérselo al bolsillo.

Cierra la puerta con cuidado y se escabulle entre el equipo. Conoce las rutas para no ser descubierto pero no hace falta esconderse mucho, no hay agentes de SHIELD dentro del taller. Ni siquiera hubo guardias que distraer en la puerta. Sea lo que sea que está pasando es más confidencial que de costumbre. Oye murmullos y sigue las voces. Furia y su padre están ocultos tras una de las máquinas ( _equipo nuevo_ , nota Tony con interés). Las máquinas están encendidas y emiten un bip constante, como los equipos de los hospitales. Largos cables salen de algunas de ellas y cuando Tony sigue su curso se queda de piedra. Hay un hombre sobre una mesa de metal, empapado y gigante, con cables conectados a las partes del cuerpo que no están cubiertas por un traje azul que parece a punto de caerse a pedazos. Un traje azul, rojo y blanco, con algo que parece… _No_. Con algo que parece una estrella en el pecho.

_No._

\- ¡¿Tony?!

El grito lo saca del trance.

 _Mierda_.

\- Stark, ¿qué maldita sea hace tu hijo aquí abajo?

Parece que Howard va a decir algo que Tony _realmente_ preferiría no oír, cuando el hombre de la mesa empieza a toser. Howard corre a su lado y el hombre respira a bocanadas mientras intenta arrancarse los cables. Una de las máquinas se vuelve loca.

\- ¡Steve!- grita Howard, mientras intenta sujetar al hombre.- ¡Steve, soy yo, Howard!

_Steve._

Tony no puede moverse, no puede despegar los ojos de la escena.

El hombre parpadea de pronto y Tony tiene dos ojos azules clavados en los suyos. Confundidos. Asustados. El hombre ( _Steve_ ) parpadea de nuevo, pasea la vista por la habitación, se detiene en Furia, se detiene en Howard, parece tranquilizarse un poco.

\- ¿H-Howard?- dice y se lanza a toser de nuevo.

Furia le acerca un vaso con agua.

\- ¿ _Nick_?- dice entre sorbos. Furia sostiene el vaso y asiente.

\- Estás entre amigos,- dice. Y la parte funcional de la mente de Tony le hace notar que si no fuera por el _jodido Capitán América_ resucitado en el sótano de su casa, el hecho de que Furia tenga amigos hubiera sido la revelación del año.

\- Tony, sube a tu habitación,- le dice Howard sin despegar los ojos de Steve.- Y no se te ocurra hablar de esto con nadie.

Tony debe estar en shock, porque por una vez hace exactamente lo que dice su padre.

*

Tony no sale de su cuarto esa noche, ni Howard del taller. Si Jarvis tiene idea de lo que está pasando, no dice una palabra. Le sube la comida en silencio y lo regaña cuando recoge la bandeja intacta horas después, como si fuera una noche cualquiera. Le lanza una mirada curiosa a la caja abierta sobre la cama, pero no pregunta.

Tony no recuerda haberse subido a la silla, pero debe haberlo hecho en algún momento, porque la caja estaba en el último estante del armario. Hace años que ni siquiera pensaba en ella. Dentro encuentra algunas fotos, unos comics de cuando era pequeño y su colección de tarjetas del Capitán América. Las esquinas están gastadas y algunas tienen su nombre apuntado en la orilla con una letra redonda que apenas reconoce (es suya, le puso nombre a sus favoritas después de que Harry Thompson intentara robarle una en segundo grado). _Steve_. El Capitán América se llamaba Steve Rogers. No lo sabe todo el mundo, pero Howard se lo contó hace mucho tiempo. El héroe de su infancia sonríe en la tarjeta y la capucha no le permite estar seguro, pero la contextura es la misma, el uniforme (hecho jirones) es el mismo, los ojos… los ojos son los mismos.

No es posible, por supuesto. Solo que Tony sabe lo que vio en el taller. Y es difícil crecer en la familia Stark y no desarrollar cierto escepticismo respecto a lo que “no es posible”.

Debe haberse quedado dormido sobre la cama, porque lo siguiente que sabe es que hay demasiada luz, está congelado y alguien toca la puerta.

\- ¡Tony!

 _Howard_.

Se levanta con un gruñido, la ropa arrugada y el cabello hecho un desastre. Bajo circunstancias normales lo dejaría tocar hasta que se canse, pero hoy tiene preguntas que hacerle. Solo que cuando abre la puerta, Howard ataca primero.

\- ¿Qué hacías abajo? Sabías perfectamente que el acceso estaba restringido,- dice, entrando sin esperar a ser invitado.

\- ¿En serio? No me di cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo pasaste el bloqueo de seguridad?

\- ¿Qué bloqueo de seguridad?

Howard no responde a la provocación. Se queda mirando las tarjetas y las fotos desparramadas sobre la cama. _Mierda_. Se le habían olvidado. Estira una mano hacia una de las fotos (Tony y su madre junto al árbol una mañana de navidad que ya nadie recuerda) pero no la toca. Respira hondo y pasea la vista por las tarjetas. Tony aprovecha la distracción.

\- ¿A quién tienes en el sótano, Howard?

Howard levanta la vista, como si se le hubiera olvidado que Tony estaba allí. _Qué novedad_. Le sostiene la mirada un momento antes de volver a las tarjetas esparcidas sobre la cama.

\- Creo que tienes una idea bastante clara.

La tiene. Pero una cosa es saberlo y otra cosa es _saberlo_. A Tony le tiemblan un poco las piernas (si Howard se da cuenta, tiene la decencia de no mencionarlo).

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- El suero… supongo. Por ahora, todo son especulaciones.- Howard suspira y sacude la cabeza.- Tony, ¿eres consciente de que no puedes hablar de esto con absolutamente nadie, verdad? Ni siquiera el presidente lo sabe.

Tony asiente y resiste el impulso de recordarle a Howard que no es la primera vez que se tropieza con secretos de estado en el taller. Realmente, si el hombre no quiere que Tony se entere de estas cosas, debería dejar de traerlas a casa.

\- Pero no es eso,- continúa Howard, cogiendo una tarjeta en la que el Capitán posa con la mirada en el horizonte, el nombre de Tony garabateado en la orilla.- No es por el presidente. Steve… no está listo. Necesita un poco de tiempo.

Tony asiente, más en serio.

\- Eso significa que tampoco puedes traer a nadie a casa,- advierte Howard.- Ni chicas, ni Rhodey… Nadie.- Tony está a medio asentir cuando su cerebro termina de procesar las palabras.

\- ¡¿Va a quedarse aquí?!

\- ¿Es un problema?- pregunta Howard alzando una ceja.

Tony niega con la cabeza.

\- No. No, no es... no.

Howard aprieta los labios como conteniendo una sonrisa. Parece que va a decir algo pero cambia de idea.

\- Hay panqueques en la cocina,- es lo que termina diciendo antes de salir de la habitación. Y Tony comprende que ésa es toda la información que va a obtener de su padre respecto al secreto más grande que hayan compartido.

Curiosamente, es también la conversación más larga que han tenido sin pelear en casi tres años.

Mira el reloj. Son las siete de la mañana. Y hay panqueques en la cocina. Howard no desayuna y Tony menos aún. Baja las escaleras con el corazón en la boca... pero cuando llega solo encuentra un plato de panqueques y a Jarvis lavando los restos de un desayuno compartido.

 _Típico_.

*

_Veintitrés años._

Steve tiene veintiuno. Ha estado “muerto” más tiempo del que ha estado vivo. Peggy está casada en algún lugar de Nueva Inglaterra. Howard es viudo y tiene un hijo de la edad de Bucky. Nick… sigue siendo Nick.

Howard puso un televisor en el cuarto de huéspedes (o bueno, uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, la casa es ridículamente grande) y Steve se ha pasado el día intentado comprender los últimos veinte años de historia a partir de noticias sin contexto, competencias de talento y retratos de familias perfectas en situaciones inverosímiles. Steve vio un televisor una vez en Europa. No tenía tantos canales (Steve no está seguro, pero puede que solo tuviera uno) ni transmitía a color y sin duda era un lujo impensable para un chico de Brooklyn. Howard dice que ahora cada familia tiene uno y que las noticias se transmiten casi en directo, que nadie necesita esperar que los cortos lleguen a las salas de cine.

En la pantalla, un locutor con patillas habla de una amenaza que se cierne sobre el mundo desde un lugar que Steve no ha oído nombrar en la vida.

Veintitrés años. Howard dice que ganaron la guerra en el 45. Pero si Steve olvida el color de la imagen y las patillas del locutor, no parece que haya pasado un día.

Suspira y apaga la televisión. Veintitrés años. Bucky tendría edad para ser su padre, si estuviera vivo. Pero no lo está. Era solo un niño jugando a ser un héroe (solo que no, Bucky nunca fue un niño) y ahora está muerto. Han pasado veintitrés años y cualquier forma de dolor que hayan podido sentir aquellos que lo conocieron (Howard, Nick, los Comandos) se ha diluido en el tiempo. Solo que ayer, Bucky estaba vivo. Y hoy tendría una familia, como Howard y Peggy, si Steve no hubiera fallado en protegerlo.

La habitación se le hace pequeña, y es ridículo, porque pasó los últimos veintitrés años encerrado en un cubo de hielo. O a lo mejor es por eso mismo. Bucky está muerto. Peggy ha tenido veintitrés años para construir una vida sin Steve. La habitación, diez veces más grande que cualquier tienda de campaña en la que haya dormido los últimos años, lo asfixia.

Avanza por pasillos largos y habitaciones desconocidas, sintiéndose como un intruso por mucho que Howard le haya asegurado que es libre de hacer lo que quiera en la casa. Hay una enorme puerta de vidrio en el primer piso y detrás de ella un jardín inmenso, una explosión de verdes y rojos, violeta, amarillo y blanco. Steve respira hondo, deja que el aire de la tarde le llene los pulmones y no piensa en la silueta desconocida que dibuja Nueva York en el horizonte.

A pocos metros de la puerta de vidrio, un niño se sienta en una mesa con sombrilla. Tiene una cerveza en una mano y un lápiz en la otra y no parece notar su presencia, ocupado en garabatear sobre un block de notas con el ceño fruncido. El hijo de Howard, supone. Tiene el cabello de Howard y su nariz, el gesto de determinación ante una idea que se resiste. Sus manos son más delicadas, pero están cubiertas de pequeñas cicatrices como las de Howard. Los labios y las cejas son distintos. El niño ( _¿Tommy?_ ) alza la vista de pronto y se queda helado.

\- Um… Hola,- dice Steve. El niño lo observa en silencio.- ¿Eres el hijo de Howard? Me dijo que había hablado contigo. Soy Steve,- dice, ofreciéndole la mano.

El niño ( _¿Johnny?_ ) se para de un salto para aceptarla, pero en el proceso tira la cerveza sobre sus notas.

\- Mierda,- dice, levantando la botella y sacudiendo el cuaderno. Luego parece recordar la situación y deja el cuaderno sobre la silla, se sacude la mano en los vaqueros y devuelve el apretón.- Hola. Soy Tony. Um… el hijo de Howard.

 _Tony._ Cierto.

Ya de cerca puede ver que sus ojos son azules (a diferencia de los de Howard), pero llevan el mismo brillo de curiosidad maniaca. Tal vez un poco más intensa, más inquisitiva. Como si lo estudiara.

No le ha soltado la mano.

Steve se aclara la garganta.

\- ¿Qué estabas dibujando?- pregunta, soltándose disimuladamente.

\- Oh. No es nada. Estoy diseñando un propulsor portátil, pero la electricidad no me basta y el combustible añade demasiado peso. Pensé en energía nuclear, pero… es un proyecto personal, quiero buscar otras salidas.

\- Claro.- El hijo de Howard, sin duda. Steve le da una segunda mirada al cuaderno cubierto de diagramas y ecuaciones, a la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa.- ¿Tu papá me dijo que tenías quince?- El comentario sale como una pregunta.

\- Dieciséis,- responde Tony.- Se le olvidó mi cumpleaños.

\- Oh,- dice Steve, incómodo. Pero Tony sonríe. Hay algo en su sonrisa que recuerda a Howard. Algo provocador y un poco arrogante, como quien sabe algo que tú no sabes. Pero hay también algo propio, un matiz más descarado y vulnerable. Como quien sabe algo que se muere por contarte.

\- ¿Te estás preguntando si hoy en día es normal que un chico de mi edad construya un propulsor, verdad?

Tony es transparente como solo saben ser los niños. No hace falta preguntar (la sonrisa ya le ha respondido), pero Steve pregunta, solo porque es obvio que Tony quiere decirlo.

\- ¿Lo es?

\- No,- dice Tony, encogiéndose de hombros como si no importara. Los ojos lo traicionan.- Pero tampoco es común que vayan al MIT.

\- ¿Al MIT? ¿En serio?- pregunta Steve sorprendido.- ¿Qué estás estudiando?

\- Ingeniería mecánica,- responde Tony.- Pero eso no es lo más sorprendente.

\- ¿Ah, no?

Tony niega con la cabeza. Se acerca y Steve puede oler la cerveza en su aliento. Responde en un susurro, como compartiendo un secreto.

\- El Capitán América se está quedando en mi casa,- dice, y a Steve se le escapa la risa. A Tony le brillan los ojos azules.

Se pasan la tarde bajo el sol, hablando de cosas que Tony oyó de su padre cuando era pequeño y a Steve le sucedieron hace pocos meses, de tecnología que no conoce y eventos que cambiaron la historia mientras dormía.

\- Has criado un buen chico,- le dice a Howard esa noche cuando vuelve a conectarlo a las máquinas del sótano, la sonrisa arrogante un gesto que es imposible asociar con esa cara tan seria que lleva ahora.

Howard le devuelve una mirada indescifrable.

*

Hace frío. Muchísimo frío. Está temblando. Solo que no, porque no siente el cuerpo. Está entumecido de pies a cabeza y puede oír el pitido de máquinas a lo lejos. Hay cables conectados a su cuerpo. _Esto no es bueno_. Respira hondo y el aire le quema los pulmones. Tose sin poder detenerse, cada arranque una llamarada bajo la piel. Intenta arrancarse los cables. Tiene que huir, correr, hay gente que depende de él. Bucky… _¿dónde está Bucky?_ Alguien grita, pero Steve no consigue entender las palabras. Abre los ojos a un mundo borroso de luces parpadeantes y cables. Hay máquinas por todos lados. Y un par de ojos azules, fijos en los suyos, intensos como un mar profundo.

Se despierta sudando. Toma una bocanada de aire que todavía quema por un segundo. Respira hondo. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres.

Volver a dormir es imposible.

Encuentra a Tony en la biblioteca, acurrucado en un sillón con un libro y el block de notas.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

\- ¿Tampoco podías dormir?

Tony lo mira extrañado. Luego mira el reloj.

\- Oh,- dice.- No me di cuenta.

Steve sonríe.

\- ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?

\- ¿Desde las 7? No estoy seguro. Tengo un problema con las celdas de almacenamiento y pensé que si…- Se detiene y sacude la cabeza.- ¿Sabes qué? No importa,- dice cerrando el libro.- ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Algún problema?

Steve niega con la cabeza. No va a cargar a un niño con sus problemas. Y de todos modos, la idea de ir a la biblioteca era precisamente dejar de pensar en ellos.

\- Insomnio. Pensaba encontrar algo lo bastante aburrido como para combatirlo.

Tony se estira en el sillón como un gato y pasea la mirada por los estantes.

\- ¿Economía y finanzas? Hay un estante entero de física aplicada, pero cabe la posibilidad de que te pierda el respeto si te duermes leyendo sobre mecánica de fluidos, así que no nos arriesguemos.

Steve sonríe y avanza hacia la sección de Economía. No sabe por qué dice lo siguiente que dice.

\- Estabas allí, ¿verdad? Cuando desperté.- No puede ver la reacción de Tony, pero es una pregunta retórica de todos modos.- Me acuerdo de ti. De tus ojos. Estabas aterrorizado.

\- ¡Claro que no!- protesta Tony, sus dieciséis años completamente evidentes.

Los labios de Steve se curvan, pero contiene la sonrisa.

\- Me ayudaste a calmarme,- dice.

Tony duda.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Los nazis no suelen tener niños aterrorizados vagando por sus laboratorios.

\- ¡No estaba asustado!- vuelve a protestar Tony.- Y no soy un niño.

Tony tiene la edad de Bucky. De Bucky, que intentaba convencer a Steve de que se liara con las damas europeas y paseaba por las trincheras con una ametralladora. Que no tuvo pesadillas la primera vez que mató a un hombre. Que no dudó en saltar sobre un misil para salvar a millones de desconocidos.

\- No, supongo que no.

Es difícil recordarlo fuera de la trinchera, pero dieciséis años pueden ser muchos.

*

Las pesadillas lo despiertan tres veces más esa semana. A veces es el laboratorio, el frío, la incertidumbre, los ojos asustados de Tony. A veces es la explosión, el grito lejano de Bucky, la caída, el hielo cerrándose a su alrededor. A veces es solo la guerra (como solía ser). Cada noche, Steve encuentra a Tony en el sillón de la biblioteca, perdido en algún libro lleno de números y diagramas. Algunas las pasan hablando hasta que el sueño consigue alcanzarlos y bostezan estirándose en los grandes sillones. Otras las pasan leyendo, cada uno en su esquina, comentado de vez en cuando algún pasaje interesante o divertido. Ninguno vuelve a mencionar aquella primera madrugada, ni la edad de Tony, ni las razones por las que Steve no puede dormir.

*

_El atentado a la embajada es un claro signo de que la situación en Vietnam…_

\- A riesgo de sonar terriblemente ignorante,- dice Steve, pasando su atención de la radio a Tony, que ataca un aparato extraño con un desarmador sobre la mesita de la sala,- ¿dónde queda Vietnam?

Tony levanta la vista del aparato.

\- En el sudeste asiático. No te sientas mal, el ochenta por ciento del país tampoco tiene idea… Creo que antes le decían Indochina.

\- ¡¿Estamos en guerra con Francia?!

Tony le lanza esa mirada. Entre divertida por las cosas que Steve no sabe sobre los últimos veintitrés años y “oh por dios, realmente eres el Capitán América.”

\- Si Francia tenía algo que ver, hizo sus maletas hace rato. Vietnam del Sur está en guerra con Vietnam del Norte. Y nosotros estamos en guerra con el comunismo. O algo así,- dice, volviendo a concentrarse en el aparato.

Steve intenta (en vano) seguir el discurso del locutor.

Uno pensaría que tras veintitrés años en el hielo lo difícil sería adaptarse a la tecnología, a los cambios sociales… pero no. Veintitrés años y lo más difícil de aceptar son precisamente las cosas que no cambian.

*

Howard pasa los días en la oficina (o encerrado en el estudio) y las noches en el taller, pero siempre aparece a la hora de la cena. Se toma un momento para preguntarle a Steve cómo van las cosas, si está cómodo en la casa, si se siente más tranquilo. Steve hace preguntas sobre los eventos de los últimos veinte años (los que cambiaron el mundo y los que cambiaron su pequeño mundo), recuerdan a gente que conocieron y cosas que pasaron hace tanto/tan poco tiempo. Tony hace preguntas y comentarios indebidos, pide que Steve cuente alguna historia, se molesta un poco si se siente excluido de la conversación.

A Steve no se le escapa que Tony rara vez se dirige a Howard y que si Howard se dirige a Tony por lo general es para reprenderlo por algún comentario. Es obvio que no tienen la mejor relación del mundo y lo cierto es que si Steve alguna vez se hubiera dirigido a su madre como Tony se dirige a Howard, se hubiera ganado algo más que una reprimenda. Pero Tony dice que los tiempos han cambiado y “los padres no son dioses, Steve, solo son tus padres.”

Cuando las cosas se ponen realmente feas, Tony sale del comedor gritando alguna barbaridad y tirando puertas. Howard respira hondo y se pasa una mano por el rostro, más agotado de lo que parecía al sentarse a la mesa.

\- Jarvis.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Recuérdame que la adolescencia es pasajera.

\- Todos los estudios parecen indicarlo, señor,- dice Jarvis, sirviéndole un whisky.

Y ésa es la vida en la mansión Stark.

A Steve le sorprende el cambio que se produce en Tony. El chico maduro, brillante, divertido con el que Steve pasa las tardes (Tony rara vez se levanta antes del almuerzo) se convierte en un mocoso engreído en el segundo en que Howard se sienta a la mesa. Excepto por los momentos en los que se pierde en alguna vieja anécdota o en la explicación de algún avance científico y se le olvida que está intentando molestar a su padre. Entonces vuelve a ser el Tony que Steve conoce. Habla con las manos y le brillan los ojos, ríe con las historias de Steve y sus choques culturales en Europa, hace preguntas y más preguntas. Y Howard lo observa con ojos curiosos, como si lo viera por primera vez.

\- ¿Te ha mostrado su colección?

\- ¿Su qué?

\- Su colección de tarjetas.

Steve niega con la cabeza.

\- Cuando Tony era chico eras su héroe,- dice Howard, dando el primer sorbo (no del primer vaso, sospecha Steve).- Tenía una casaca azul con una estrella en el pecho a la que le pintó una A en la capucha. No se la quitaba nunca. Cuando por fin le quedó chica, parecía un estropajo.

Steve sonríe imaginando a un pequeño Tony corriendo por la casa disfrazado de Capitán América. Algo cálido se le acurruca en el pecho ante la idea.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Sí… me imagino que tampoco le gustará que te lo haya contado.- La música de Tony ya empieza a retumbar por la casa en protesta por la pelea de turno.- Yo sé que no lo parece en este momento… pero le haces bien,- dice Howard.- Tony necesita un modelo a seguir.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo contigo?- pregunta Steve.

Howard ríe contra el vaso.

\- Por dios. No sabría ni por dónde empezar.

*

\- Nop, lo siento.

\- Vaya,- responde Rhodey impresionado.- No puedo ir a tu casa, no puedes decirme por qué… Sé que no se trata de un secreto de estado, porque ya me lo hubieras contado…- Tony se ríe del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Por fin mataste a alguien con una de tus explosiones? Solo dime que no fue Jarvis, no quiero tener que matarte en venganza por su mousse de chocolate.

\- Le haré saber cuánto significa para ti.

\- ¿Ni una pista?

\- Ni una pista.

\- Vaya,- repite Rhodey.- Bueno, no suenas preocupado, así que asumiré que no es nada malo…

\- No es nada malo.

\- … y ya nos veremos la próxima vez. Pero Tony, hermano, vas a decírmelo tarde o temprano. Sabes que quieres hacerlo.

\- Rhodey, hermano… No tienes idea,- responde Tony con una sonrisa que no le cabe en la cara.

El Capitán América. El jodido _Capitán América_. Tony no sabe cómo consigue callárselo. A lo mejor por puro egoísmo. Cuando esto salga a la luz (porque tarde o temprano saldrá, eso es claro), Steve volverá a ser el héroe de la nación. Pero por ahora, Tony lo tiene para él solo.

La primera vez que lo vio, pensó que iba a quedarse parado como tonto sin nada que decir, que se le iba a trabar la lengua o que iba a soltar alguna tontería y quedar como un idiota. Pero hay algo en Steve que hace que uno se sienta inmediatamente en confianza. Protegido. Aceptado. Escucha siempre con atención, como si estuviera verdaderamente interesado en lo que sea que le estén diciendo, y a veces, cuando le brillan los ojos frente a algún descubrimiento de los “tiempos modernos”, a Tony le provoca revolverle el cabello como si fuera un cachorro gigante.

María nunca lo dejó tener mascotas. A lo mejor ésta es su manera de pedir disculpas, desde donde sea que esté.

 _Ok…_ _Demasiadas horas sin dormir._

Sacude la cabeza, cuelga el teléfono, llena una taza de café y baja al taller. Howard está encerrado con Steve y Furia en el estudio y las mejores ideas siempre se le ocurren cuando lleva demasiadas horas sin dormir.

*

\- No va a ser una sugerencia.

Veintitrés años. Para Steve han sido solo unas semanas, pero eso no significa nada. El reglamento es claro.

\- He estado “perdido en acción” desde 1942. Mi baja automática se dio hace años.

\- No eres un soldado común. ¿Por qué aplicarían las reglas comunes?

Steve titubea.

\- Porque no se dieron reglas especiales,- interviene Howard.- El ejército no puede ordenarte nada, Steve.

Nick no se inmuta.

\- Por supuesto que no. Pero el pedido no va a venir del ejército. Johnson no va a desaprovechar este regalo, no puede permitírselo. Personalmente, no creo en los héroes solitarios. Pero muchos sí. Tu presencia podría cambiar muchas cosas en esta guerra de locos.

Steve respira hondo. Sí. Por supuesto. _Por supuesto_. No es que realmente lo esté dudando o que haya considerado seriamente una opción distinta. El país invirtió mucho en el proyecto del super soldado y Steve sabía perfectamente a lo que estaba accediendo. Además…

\- Eres un soldado, Rogers. Y estamos en guerra.

Además está eso.

\- Nadie va a forzarte a hacer esto si no estás listo, Steve,- dice Howard.

\- ¡Por dios, Stark! ¡No es un niño de cinco años, es el maldito Capitán América! ¡Creo que puede salir de la casa sin romperse!

\- ¡Ha estado veintitrés años en un bloque de hielo!

\- ¡Y sigue vivo!- Nick entrecierra el ojo bueno.- Y ése es el punto, ¿verdad? No te preocupa lo que el gobierno quiera hacer con Rogers. Te preocupa que quieran hacerlo tan lejos de tu laboratorio que no puedas seguir investigando. Maldito hijo de…

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

Lo peor de todo, piensa Steve, es que Nick no está tan equivocado. Howard no es una mala persona, pero siempre ha tenido problemas para entender que sus intereses no son los únicos en el mundo. Y es cierto que bebe demasiado, pero ésa no es su verdadera adicción. Cuando algún proyecto lo emociona puede pasar días sin comer ni dormir, saltarse todas las reglas para conseguir el objetivo. Tony es igual. La curiosidad es una de sus mayores virtudes, pero también su vicio más peligroso.

Sobre la mesa descansa el “regalo” que le dio Nick al entrar. Blanca y brillante, la estrella resalta sobre el fondo azul. El material es distinto, lo suficiente como para que Steve comprenda que es un material que no existía entonces (hace veintitrés años, hace dos meses), pero el diseño es casi el mismo. Steve siempre tuvo un respeto particular por esa estrella y lo que representaba sobre su pecho.

\- Basta.

\- Steve, no vas a creer que…

\- No importa,- dice con un gesto.- Llevan clavándome agujas desde los dieciocho. No me molesta que investigues. De hecho, eres una de las pocas personas en las que confío para hacerlo.- Howard se relaja visiblemente.- Pero Nick tiene razón. Estamos en guerra y antes que nada, soy un soldado.

Nick asiente.

\- Buena decisión, Capitán. Haré los arreglos correspondientes.

Howard intenta protestar, pero es tarde. La decisión está tomada. Steve traza el contorno de la estrella con un dedo. Nick siempre fue bueno para la manipulación.

No es que esta vez le hiciera falta.

*

Es la noticia del siglo.

SHIELD tiene la decencia de no revelar el nombre de Steve o donde se está quedando, pero todos los reporteros del mundo están intentando pasar sus barreras de seguridad. Tony pasa una semana muy divertida bloqueando sus intentos sin que se den cuenta. (Howard se da cuenta, pero no dice nada. Le viene bien la ayuda, si tiene que reconocerlo.)

\- ¡Maldita sabandija! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que me enterara por la prensa?

Rhodey, por supuesto, sabe exactamente dónde se está quedando el Capitán América en el segundo en que oye la noticia en la radio.

Tony recibe el golpe y suelta una carcajada.

\- Secreto de estado, cariño. Y Howard lo prohibió terminantemente,- dice frotándose en brazo y cogiendo la botella.

\- Y por supuesto, tú siempre haces lo que dice Howard.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que no soy un hijo obediente?- dice Tony mirándolo por sobre los lentes oscuros.

Howard y Steve están en Washington, así que la mansión vuelve a estar abierta. Y el clima ya pedía una tarde en la piscina.

\- Vas a pagarme ésta, Stark. No sé cómo, pero me la vas a pagar.

Tony ríe de nuevo. No sabe por qué, pero algo le burbujea dentro desde que la noticia se hizo pública. Hay una euforia generalizada por el regreso a la vida del Capitán América y Tony tiene las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tienen al país comiéndose las uñas.

\- ¿Es verdad que estuvo todo este tiempo en un bloque de hielo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo sobrevivió?

\- Duh… Es el _Capitán América_.

\- ¿Y es… no sé… cómo es?

Tony cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Siente el sol sobre la piel. ¿Cómo es Steve? Es grande y brillante y un poco como un cachorro, solo que no. Es fuerte y ha pasado por mucho, pero nada ha conseguido romper sus ideales. Cree en la gente de una manera que hace que la gente crea en sí misma y no menosprecia a nadie solo porque es muy joven, o muy rico, o porque podría parecer que ha tenido una vida muy fácil.

\- Es todo lo que soñabas cuando eras niño. Solo que mejor.

Cuando abre los ojos, Rhodey lo está observando con un gesto extraño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No… nada. Es solo que pensé que habías superado esta etapa cuando terminamos la primaria,- dice con media sonrisa.

Tony lo empuja a la piscina.

Algo le burbujea dentro desde que la noticia se hizo pública. El regreso del Capitán América, no de Steve Rogers. La nación puede tener a su héroe. Tony sigue teniendo a Steve.

*

Afuera, entre las masas, una voz se eleva sobre las otras.

\- La mayoría de nosotros creció pensando que los Estados Unidos eran una nación fuerte pero humilde, que solo se involucraba en asuntos externos con reticencia, que respetaba la integridad de otras naciones y sistemas…

La puerta se abre y el general se acerca. Steve duda un segundo antes de saludar (¿le corresponde todavía? ¿cuál es su situación tras veintitrés años perdido?), pero el general saluda de inmediato.

\- Capitán, es un verdadero honor conocerlo.

\- Gracias, señor,- responde Steve. Esto de ser una leyenda es algo a lo que nunca va a acostumbrarse.

\- Estaba en Francia cuando oímos de su supuesta muerte. Fue un golpe muy duro para todos. Es una gran alegría tenerlo de nuevo con nosotros.

\- Um...- ¿Cómo se supone que responda a eso? ¿Hay algún protocolo para soldados que vuelven de la muerte?- Gracias.

El general asiente y cambia de tema, va directo al punto.

\- Supongo que imaginará por qué lo hemos convocado. ¿Qué tanto le han informado acerca de la situación en Vietnam?

\- Muy poco, en realidad,- admite Steve. El discurso se cuela por la ventana, como música de fondo.

\- … pero nuestra única respuesta a la rebelión es una represión más dura, más oposición despiadada a las instituciones sociales y culturales que sostienen…

\- Es una situación difícil,- dice el general.- El presidente confía en que el envío de tropas ayude a una pronta solución, pero todo esfuerzo es importante. Un super soldado vendría bien en el frente, pero usted es más que eso para esta nación, Capitán. Los chicos necesitan que alguien les recuerde por qué están luchando.

\- … ¿puede decirse que la libertad de un pueblo sólo puede mantenerse aplastando a otro?...

\- ¿Y por qué están luchando?- pregunta Steve.

El general lanza una mirada a la ventana y parece comprender. La cierra con cuidado. No es que a Steve le signifique una gran diferencia, con el oído que le dio el suero.

\- No todo el mundo entiende la situación en la que estamos, Capitán. No crea todo lo que oye en las calles. El comunismo ha infiltrado nuestra nación y hay muchos jóvenes impresionables que se niegan a verlo por la amenaza que es. Usted debería entenderlo. El nazismo empezó igual. Promesas de un mundo mejor, pero ¿a cambio de qué?

Steve lo piensa un momento. El país que describen en ese discurso no se parece en nada al suyo. Y el general no miente, Steve ha visto a jóvenes convencidos de ideas mucho más bizarras por lenguas lo bastante hábiles.

\- Los regímenes comunistas totalitarios amenazan las bases mismas que sostienen a esta nación. Si no los detenemos ahora, pronto estaremos todos sometidos. Usted lo sabe tan bien cómo yo.

Steve respira hondo. No sabe por qué se está demorando en responder. Tomó la decisión antes de salir de Nueva York.

\- Su país lo necesita, Capitán.

En la acera del frente, cada vez más jóvenes (cientos, miles) parecen pensar lo contrario.

*

 _Es la decisión correcta_ , comprende, mirándose al espejo. La estrella brilla en su pecho y esto es lo que es, por encima de todas las cosas. Veintitrés años y aún, esto es lo que es. El escudo vibra en sus manos, pidiendo una misión.

\- Wow.

Tony está parado en la puerta con cara de no haber dormido (otra vez). Se frota los ojos.

\- ¿Estoy alucinando por falta de sueño?

\- No.

\- ¿Es mi cumpleaños? Jarvis dice que cuando cumplí cinco María me prometió traer al Capitán América y me negué a comer dos días cuando me di cuenta de que no se refería al original.

Steve se ríe.

\- No.

Tony lo mira y lo mira, cataloga cada detalle, cada textura, cada curva. Steve puede ver en sus ojos la lista mental de los pequeños cambios encontrados, su evaluación de cada uno. Tiene la intensidad de Howard cuando analiza un problema. Pero hay más. Hay algo en su mirada más maravillado que analítico, más personal que científico. Algo cercano, casi posesivo. El silencio se alarga hasta que Steve empieza a sentirse expuesto.

\- ¿Entonces?- pregunta para romper la tensión.- ¿Veredicto?

Tony entrecierra los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué te lo dieron?

*

\- ¿ _Vietnam_?

Es ridículo porque, _por supuesto_ que Vietnam. ¿Qué esperaba? El héroe del mundo libre regresa de la muerte en medio de la guerra y… ¿qué? ¿El gobierno iba a dejar que se dedicara a dibujar en el jardín de Tony?

\- ¿No te dan de baja automáticamente cuando pasas veintitrés años en el hielo?

Steve hace un gesto que no llega a ser una sonrisa.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No me están obligando, Tony.

Tony abre los ojos sorprendido. _¿Sorprendido de qué?_ Por supuesto que Steve quiere ir a pelear en el frente. _Es el maldito_ _Capitán América_. Tiene el escudo y todo, por si a alguien le quedan dudas. Abre la boca, pero vuelve a cerrarla sin decir nada. Desvía la mirada.

\- Hey…- dice Steve con suavidad, como si hablara con un niño. Tony detesta que lo traten como un niño, pero está demasiado molesto con su propia falta de visión como para molestarse con Steve.- No es que quiera irme.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué te vas?- pregunta Tony y quiere arrancarse la lengua al segundo siguiente. ¿Cómo espera que lo traten si se porta como si tuviera cinco años?

\- Porque tengo responsabilidades. Cuando me uní al proyecto del super soldado acepté mucho más que cumplir mi tiempo en el frente. No puedo echarme para atrás ahora.

Lo sabe. Tony lo sabe. Por supuesto que lo sabe. Steve se ha quitado la capucha y el sol brilla en su cabello. El uniforme nuevo que le ha dado SHIELD conserva la malla metálica y las botas rojas, y parece uno de esos príncipes de cuento de hadas al que solo le falta la espada.

Tony respira hondo.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- La próxima semana. Mañana van a hacerlo público. Quería decírtelo antes.

Tony sonríe. No es una sonrisa particularmente feliz, pero sabe cómo funcionan estas cosas y si Steve se ha dado el trabajo de mover la conferencia de prensa para explicarle esto en persona, no va a despreciar el esfuerzo. En la radio, Smokey Robinson pregunta _qué es tan bueno de decir adiós_ y Tony se apoya en el hombro de Steve junto a la piscina.

\- Te voy a extrañar,- dice, sintiéndose otra vez como un niño con una A pintada en la capucha.

Steve respira hondo y guarda silencio un largo rato.

\- Cuando estaba en Europa…- dice de pronto,- siempre recibía cartas de fans. Sacos enteros. Pero nunca… ya sabes, nunca de nadie que conociera. Cuando llegaba el correo todos corrían a buscar noticias de casa. Pero yo no tenía a nadie en casa.

\- ¿Qué hay de Peggy Carter?

Steve se ríe y Tony siente el movimiento en todo el cuerpo.

\- Peggy estaba más activa que yo en la resistencia. Dudo que tuviera tiempo de escribirle a su propia familia.

Tony se toma un segundo para procesar la información.

\- Espera…- comprende de pronto.- ¿Me estás pidiendo que te escriba?

\- Pues… no es una obligación, claro…

\- ¿Pensaste que _no iba a escribirte_?

\- Um…

Tony sacude la cabeza.

\- Capi… vas a saber tanto de mí que vas a arrepentirte de haberlo deseado. Y te advierto que si no respondes cada una de mis cartas, tus derechos al mousse de chocolate serán revocados.

La sonrisa de Steve es tan brillante como la estrella en su pecho.

\- No me harías eso,- dice.- Jarvis no te dejaría.

\- ¿Quieres arriesgarte a probarlo?

Steve ríe y el cuerpo de Tony vibra con él. El sol cae sobre Manhattan, el murmullo familiar de la hora punta arrullándolo a lo lejos, y el peso en su pecho se hace más ligero conforme muere la tarde.

\- He estado pensando,- dice Steve,- que hay algo que me gustaría que tengas.

Tony se estira y se separa de su cuerpo lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara. Steve saca algo del bolsillo y se lo pone en la mano. Son dos placas de metal unidas por una cadena.

STEVE ROGERS  
35428790 T4666 A  
1521 13 E.28TH.ST.  
BROOKLYN.NY.

\- Me las dieron con el uniforme, pero van a tener que darme unas nuevas de todos modos. A lo mejor es una tontería, pero pensé que…

Tony se las quita de las manos y se las cuelga del cuello antes de que pueda terminar la frase.


	2. I've stepped in the middle of seven sad forests

_20 de mayo de 1965_

_Querido Tony,_

_Saigón es asombrosamente verde. Verde y llena de pequeñas calles cargadas de aromas y sabores desconocidos. Creo que te gustaría, aunque fuera solo por eso, por la cantidad de cosas nuevas que experimentar. Las calles están siempre llenas de gente y casi todos se mueven en bicicleta. No sé si eso te gustaría. A mí me gusta._

_Hay cierta familiaridad en la ciudad, aunque sea lo más diferente a Brooklyn que haya visto en la vida. Puede que sea... No sé cómo describirlo, pero hay algo en las ciudades acostumbradas a la guerra, algo que se siente tanto en París como en Praga, como aquí, en este lugar que a primera vista podría ser un mundo distinto. Es una especie de miedo de fondo, una desconfianza omnipresente. No lo no ves directamente en nadie, no lo sientes en la superficie, pero está allí, por debajo de todo. Es un poco triste que tras tantos años de ser colonia francesa el nexo más obvio entre Saigón y París sea la guerra._

_Lo siento, no sé por qué te cuento esto. ¿Cómo va la universidad? ¿Encontraste la solución para esos propulsores? Seguro que sí. La base es bastante cómoda, aunque todos se quejan de los mosquitos y el calor. Yo no lo noto mucho por… ya sabes, aquello. Esta mañana conocí a mi brigada. Parecen buenas personas. Es raro. Tienen mi edad, pero se ven tan jóvenes… Ahora dirás que hablo como un viejo. Y encima tendrás razón…_

Hay un bar cerca de la base. Como todos los bares cerca de una base militar, está lleno de soldados que quieren olvidar por un momento donde están y de damas dispuestas a ayudarlos. A Steve nunca le ha gustado mucho aquello. Una cerveza con los amigos, seguro. Pero las damas no son objetos que utilizar para olvidar los problemas (y luego olvidarlas a ellas con la misma facilidad).

Llega con un par de compañeros de brigada. Frank tiene 22 y Charlie 25, lo que significa que ambos son mayores que Steve. Hablan esperanzados, vibrando con las ganas de luchar por su país. Y a Steve le gustan sus ganas, su idealismo. Pero es obvio que ninguno ha estado en una batalla. Están tan verdes como la selva en la que van a meterse.

\- Dicen que el Capitán América está en Saigón,- anuncia Frank.

Steve le da un trago a su cerveza sin inmutarse.

\- ¿ _El Capitán América_? ¿En serio?- pregunta Charlie, la emoción brillándole en los ojos.- ¿Va a ir al frente con nosotros?

Frank sacude la cabeza.

\- No sé. Dicen que va a entrenarnos. Pero no tendría sentido despertar al Capitán América y no enviarlo al frente, ¿verdad?

Charlie asiente con entusiasmo.

\- Ningún sentido.

\- Yo no creo que vaya,- interviene Clint, dejándose caer sobre una silla. Tiene la edad Steve pero por algún motivo parece más curtido que los otros.- El Capitán América es un personaje de historieta. Sirve para el afiche, no para la guerra. A lo mejor nos da un discurso o algo,- termina en tono sarcástico.

A Steve le arden un poco las orejas.

\- Peleó en Europa,- se oye decir antes de pensarlo.

Clint le da un trago largo a su cerveza.

\- Sí. Hace  _veinte años_. Suero o no suero, dudo mucho que esté en condiciones de meterse a esa maldita selva. Además, ¿por qué el tío Sam arriesgaría a su precioso Capitán enviándolo a pelear con los demás mortales?

\- El Capitán América es un héroe de guerra,- dice Frank, muy serio.- Muestra un poco de respeto, Barton.

Clint se ríe sobre el pico de la botella.

Lo peor, piensa Steve, es que no está tan equivocado. Si no hubiera insistido tanto, si no lo hubiera puesto como condición irrevocable, el gobierno lo tendría encerrado en la base de Saigón entrenando novatos y dando discursos hasta que la guerra se resuelva. Pero los años en que él mismo era un novato que seguía órdenes sin cuestionarlas han pasado hace mucho. Y si consiguió que lo enviaran al frente cuando era un chico enclenque de Brooklyn que ni siquiera pasaba los exámenes físicos, no hay fuerza en la tierra (o el gobierno) que vaya a encerrarlo en una base ahora.

*

En junio, Vietnam cambia de gobierno por décima vez en dos años. Steve lo menciona en una de sus cartas, pero Tony está demasiado borracho cuando la lee como para enterarse. Hey, las notas de sus finales son increíbles. Se lo ha ganado.

\- No es que no me guste hablar de enzimas digestivas en insectos terrestres, Pym, pero si vamos a pasarnos la noche en este rincón, también podríamos haber metido un par de whiskies al laboratorio.

Hank lo mira alarmado.

\- Hay tres terrarios de vidrio en el laboratorio. Y la última vez quisiste emborrachar a mis  _Eciton burchelli_.

Tony rueda los ojos.

\- Alguien necesitaba divertirse esa noche. ¡No quiero a tus hormigas, Hank! ¡Quiero que socialices! Vamos a bailar.

\- ¿A bailar?- Hank se ríe.- Tony, no puedes ni caminar.

\- ¡Claro que puedo!- protesta Tony, pero en cuanto lo intenta, tiene que cogerse de la mesa. La observa un rato con el ceño fruncido, como si ella tuviera la culpa.- Dame dos minutos.

\- Los que quieras,- responde Hank con media sonrisa.

No son los amigos más obvios del mundo. Tony es como una tormenta eléctrica, fascinante y un poco aterrador, y para ser al menos 5 años menor que cualquiera de sus compañeros, tiene una popularidad admirable. O al menos, siempre está invitado a todas las fiestas (aunque eso tiene un poco más que ver con la fortuna Stark de lo que a Tony le gustaría). Hank, por otro lado, es el típico ratón de laboratorio, siempre hablando de biología e intentando fundirse en el paisaje. Ni siquiera llevan las mismas clases, pero Tony dice que es  _una de las pocas personas con las que se puede tener una conversación interesante en este maldito lugar_ , y cuando Tony Stark decide que quiere ser tu amigo, hay muy poco que puedas hacer al respecto. Casi no salen juntos, pero en raras ocasiones (como ésta) Tony consigue sacarlo del laboratorio a rastras.

\- Se acabaron las clases, Pym. Si no te diviertes ahora, ¿cuándo?

\- Me divierto en el laboratorio.

Tony da un trago largo directo de la botella y lo mira con cara de “sí, bueno, claro.” Luego pasea una mirada lenta por la fiesta, que empieza a vaciarse.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Vámonos al laboratorio.

\- Acabo de decirte que no puedes…

Pero Tony ya se balancea hacia la puerta. Avanzan a oscuras por el campus, entre parejas y borrachos repartidos sobre el pasto.

\- Steve me escribió,- dice Tony de pronto.

\- ¿Steve?

Tony lo mira como si no lo conociera.

\- Steve,- repite.- Está en Vietnam.

\- Oh. ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

Tony se encoge de hombros.

\- Es Steve.

Avanzan un rato en silencio. Hank decide hablar para llenar el vacío (y tal vez distraer a Tony lo suficiente para desviarlo del camino hacia el laboratorio).

\- ¿Qué dice la carta?

Tony lo mira. Por un segundo Hank piensa que ya no recuerda de qué están hablando, pero entonces se saca un papel doblado del bolsillo. Lo abre y finge leer en la oscuridad.

\- Blablablá… todo verde… blablablá… compañeros… blablablá… Vietnam esto, Vietnam lo otro… blablablá… no me van a dar permiso tan pronto, que pases un buen verano solo en Nueva York, un abrazo, Steve.

Tony vuelve a doblar la carta y se la mete al bolsillo.

\- ¿Tenían planes para el verano?- pregunta Hank después de un rato.

Tony niega con la cabeza (mala idea) y se tambalea.

\- Pero lo extrañas,- dice Hank, ayudándolo a recuperar el equilibrio. Tony se sacude para soltarse. A veces es un poco raro con eso de recibir ayuda.

\- ¿Qué eres, mi consejero espiritual?- Se frota los ojos con las manos, como despertándose.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer en verano?

\- Me voy al sur. Bruce Banner está haciendo cosas interesantes y quiero hablar con él.

\- ¿Banner? ¿El de las partículas gamma?

Hank asiente.

\- Nuevo Mexico acaba de contratarlo.

Tony parece impresionado (o a lo mejor le ha dado mucho aire) y se apoya en un árbol.

\- Hazme un favor.

\- Dime.

\- Recuérdamelo cuando el mundo deje de dar vueltas.

*

_4 de julio (o lo será cuando esto llegue)_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Quise enviarte fuegos artificiales, pero hay un montón de regulaciones estúpidas en el correo respecto a los explosivos controlados. Se llaman “controlados” por un motivo, Steve. En todo caso, feliz cumpleaños. Tendremos fuegos artificiales el próximo año, cuando no me abandones a mi suerte todo el verano._

_Hablando de lo cual, me voy a Nuevo Mexico con Hank a ver si conseguimos permiso para volar laboratorios ajenos. O si nos colamos sin permiso. Lo que sea que funcione. Hay un tipo haciendo cosas brillantes en física nuclear y…_

\- ¡Tony!

\- ¡Dame un minuto! ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Va a dejarnos el maldito avión? ¡El maldito avión es mío!

\- Y te encanta recordármelo,- dice Hank rodando los ojos.- ¡Llevo una hora esperando!

\- Y un minuto más no va a matarte.

\- ¿Qué tanto escribes?

\- Una carta. Por dios, dame un maldito minuto.

\- ¿Una carta para Steve?- pregunta Hank. Tony levanta la vista del papel. No recordaba haber mencionado a Steve en la universidad.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre Steve?

\- Que está en Vietnam,- dice Hank con gesto curioso y de pronto se acerca mucho a la cara de Tony.- Y que tus pupilas se dilatan cuando hablas de él. Mmm… Interesante. La otra noche pensé que era el alcohol, pero es un patrón, ¿verdad?

\- Mis pupilas no…

\- El parasimpático no miente, Tony.

\- ¿Quieres ir en bus hasta Nuevo Mexico, Pym?

Hank se ríe pero no dice nada más. A veces a Tony se le olvida por qué es amigo de estos malditos genios.

*

Y luego lo recuerda con la fuerza de mil soles.

Porque  _por supuesto_  que los gorilas de uniforme en la puerta del laboratorio los revisan con cara de “¿quién le dio un pase a estos niños?” Y en cambio, Banner sale con los lentes de seguridad en la cabeza y les da la mano sin inmutarse.

\- Henry, es un placer conocerte por fin.

\- El placer es mío, Dr. Banner.

\- Por favor, creo que hemos hablado lo suficiente de partículas subatómicas como para que me llames Bruce,- dice con una sonrisa. Cuando gira hacia Tony parece un poco más reservado.- ¿Tony Stark, cierto? Henry dijo que vendrías.

\- Mucho gusto,- responde Tony, dándole la mano.                                

Banner lo observa un momento como animándose a decir algo.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta Tony, un poco a la defensiva. Sí, tiene dieciséis. Y es un maldito genio. Solo necesita pasar al laboratorio para empezar a probarlo.

Pero Banner lo sorprende.

\- ¿Qué hay de cierto en el rumor de que fuiste tú el que diseñó el sistema de dispersión inteligente de las minas Stark?

Tony sonríe. Eso es diferente.

\- No sé quién le ha estado contando chismes, Dr. Banner, pero no todos son… falsos.

Banner se ríe.

\- Estoy trabajando en un sistema de dispersión para metales pesados en estudios de…- sacude la cabeza.- Mejor vamos adentro y se los muestro.

Y así de simple, los gorilas se quedan (pasmados) en la puerta y los genios se encierran en el laboratorio.

Tony detesta el desierto (Hank lo encuentra fascinante…  _por supuesto que lo encuentra fascinante, está lleno de insectos_ ). Pero Banner resulta ser un tipo genial y las conversaciones sobre transformación de masas cobran un sentido completamente nuevo cuando la bioquímica, la física y la ingeniería se dan permiso para ir más allá de las limitaciones establecidas.

Nuevo Mexico es un banco de arena apilada sobre brasas calientes. Pero sentado en la terraza con una cerveza en la mano y diagramas extendidos sobre la mesa, oyendo a Hank y Banner discutir las posibilidades de empaquetar materia en espacios subatómicos, con el sol cayendo lentamente sobre las dunas (tanta energía, tantas posibilidades), a Tony se le ocurre que en realidad, el desierto no está tan mal.

*

En agosto, el Capitán América participa en la primera victoria importante de los Estados Unidos contra el Vietcong en años. Las tropas celebran, la nación celebra, y por unos días todos olvidan que llevan años perdiendo.

En la radio, voceros del gobierno anuncian cinco años de prisión para aquellos que quemen sus tarjetas de reclutamiento (previsiblemente, la quema de tarjetas aumenta al doble) y el locutor pone a un tipo cantando sobre grandes bolas de fuego. Steve no está seguro de que sea una canción apropiada.

Clint, por otro lado, se desarregla el cabello y canta, fingiendo tocar el piano. Charlie se le une a media estrofa. Hay momentos en los que gritan “¡grandes bolas de fuego!” y Steve está seguro de que les está dando un ataque. Pero termina la canción y se tumban riendo.

\- Amo este locutor,- anuncia Clint, matando mosquitos con una cerbatana. Tiene un talento especial para ello.- Por otro lado, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió a tiempo lo de quemar la tarjeta.

\- Cierra la boca, Barton,- dice Frank, sentándose con un cuenco de arroz.- Nadie quiere oír tus ideas desertoras.

\- No son ideas desertoras, son sueños frustrados. Ideas desertoras son las de los locos que robaron el Banco de Hanoi y le echaron la culpa a un coronel muerto.

 _Y luego escaparon_ , piensa Steve. Pocos saben sus nombres, pero todos han oído la historia. Lynch está desesperado por cogerlos.

\- No seas negativo, Halcón,- dice Charlie.- Las cosas están mejorando. Con el Capi aquí la guerra va a terminar pronto, ya verás.

Lo curioso de Charlie, es que su nombre es Charlie. Charlie Lee, nieto de inmigrantes chinos y tan perfectamente asiático que el comando pensó seriamente usarlo como agente de infiltración, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que para los locales, Charlie no se ve ni de lejos tan local como para los extranjeros (sin contar con que el chino aprendido en la colonia cantonesa de San Francisco tiene poco que ver con alguno de los dialectos vietnamitas). En el tiempo que llevan juntos, Clint se ha convertido en “Halcón”, por aquello de la puntería. Steve, de forma bastante menos imaginativa, ha pasado a ser “Brooklyn”. Pero nadie llama a Charlie “Shakespeare” (tiene un cuaderno en el que escribe todo el tiempo) o “San Francisco”, a pesar de las obvias confusiones que se generan, porque es demasiado divertido que el único asiático en la brigada se llame “Charlie”.

(Tal vez eso no es lo más curioso. Tal vez lo más curioso de Charlie es que conserve el buen humor tras cuatro meses oyendo las mismas bromas.)

Clint se encoge de hombros.

\- El Capitán América es solo una persona,- dice Steve de pronto.- Muchos más participaron en el ataque.

\- ¿Ahora te vas a poner del lado de Barton?

\- ¡Hey, yo no he dicho nada!- protesta Clint.- De hecho, me tocó ver al Capi en el frente. Retiro lo dicho. El tipo es una máquina.

\- Te lo dije,- dice Charlie con una sonrisa.

\- Me lo dijiste,- admite Clint.

\- Y también Frank.

\- Eso no lo recuerdo,- evade Clint y apunta la cerbatana.

Charlie ríe, el locutor pone a unos tales “chicos de la playa” y por un segundo todo está bien en el frente.

*

_23 de agosto_

_Te vi en las noticias. O bueno, vi la batalla. Y la entrevista del Capi. Cuídate, ¿sí? No te confíes demasiado en… ya sabes. El país te necesita entero. Y vivo._

_Nuevo Mexico sigue como la semana pasada (y la anterior, y la anterior), demasiado caliente y cubierto de arena. Pero voy a extrañar a Banner. Te llevarías bien con él. Es un poco tímido, pero cuando empieza a hablar de física no lo para nadie. Y defiende sus ideas con una pasión que, tristemente, tienen pocos científicos. Las aguas mansas y todo eso._

_Vamos a pasar por NY de regreso. Hank quiere ver el taller y yo quiero ver a Rhodey. ¿Te conté que va a unirse a la fuerza aérea? El maldito no me dijo..._

\- ¡Tony!

\- Um… Hola. ¿Cuánto… tiempo sin verte?

La casa está llena de gente. Es una de esas fiestas que da Howard una vez cada fin de siglo para entretener inversionistas. La comida es excelente, pero Tony está acostumbrado.  _Aburrido_. Aburrido es más exacto. Rhodey da vueltas, despidiéndose de las pocas personas que conoce en el círculo de los “ricos y famosos”. Hank tiene cara de querer meterse debajo de la mesa.

\- ¿No tienes idea de quién soy, verdad?- dice la chica con una ceja alzada.

Es preciosa y, ahora que la tiene cerca, debe tener más o menos su misma edad. Es difícil notarlo a primera vista, con los tacones y el maquillaje y ese porte de reina de la fiesta. Lleva un vestido largo de satén oscuro con un corte que Tony nunca había visto en una chica de su edad y el cabello negro le enmarca el rostro con una naturalidad que tiene que haber costado una fortuna.

\- Er…

La chica rueda los ojos en un gesto que delata su edad.

\- Tony Stark… No vas a decirme que ya has olvidado a la primera mujer que te rompió el corazón.

Tony entrecierra los ojos. Se acordaría de haber salido con una chica tan… Un momento.

\- ¿ _Jan_?

La chica suelta una carcajada y lo abraza.

\- ¡Jan!- grita devolviendo el abrazo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Suiza reformándote de tus pecados?

\- No eran tantos pecados,- dice, quitándole importancia con un gesto.- No tantos como los tuyos, en todo caso, y aquí estás.

\- Hey, cumplí mi condena. No es mi culpa que los genios tengan sentencia reducida.

\- Por dios, Tony. Llevas años en la universidad. Es de muy mal gusto que se lo sigas restregando en la cara a los pobres mortales.

Tony ríe con ganas por primera vez en la noche.

\- ¡Hey, Rhodey! ¿Te acuerdas de…?

\- ¡Jan!

\- ¡Jim! Por dios, qué alto estás. ¿Es cierto que vas a entregarle ese cuerpo a tu país?

Rhodey, previsiblemente, se sonroja hasta las orejas. Jan se gira hacia Hank, que lleva un buen rato con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Um… Hank. Henry. Henry Pym.

\- Janet Van Dyne,- dice Jan, estirando una mano hacia Hank, que la mira sin saber qué hacer hasta que Tony le da un codazo y reacciona lo suficiente para tomarla.

\- ¿Eres amigo de Tony, Hank?

Hank asiente sin decir una palabra. Tony se apiada de él.

\- Hank es una de las mentes más brillantes del MIT. Por favor, deja algo de su cerebro intacto para la ciencia.

Jan ríe con una risa cristalina que no parece augurar un buen futuro para el cerebro de Hank.

\- No prometo nada.

Hablan de Jan y su regreso a Nueva York, de sus planes de convertirse en diseñadora de modas (“una muestra de mi talento,” dice mostrando el vestido con un giro que hace que a Hank se le caiga la copa de la mano), de Rhodey y su ingreso a la academia de pilotos, de Nuevo Mexico y los proyectos de Hank (“en castellano, por favor”), de sus anécdotas en la primaria y esa manía de Tony de volar laboratorios (“todos y cada uno,” dice con orgullo). Jan arrastra a Hank a la pista de baile y Rhodey se niega a bailar con Tony para acompañarlos (“deja de respirar químicos en el laboratorio, Stark, te están haciendo daño”). Cuando los Van Dyne se van a casa, Jan los hace prometer que seguirán en contacto. Hank pasa el resto de la fiesta con cara de cachorro perdido. Terminan la noche en una mesa abandonada, con una botella de whisky (el whisky nunca se acaba en las fiestas de Howard) y el equipo de limpieza zumbando a su alrededor.

\- Jan Van Dyne… Hank, amigo, debo reconocer que si me hubieran preguntado, hubiera dicho que estaba completamente fuera de tu alcance. Pero supongo que hasta yo me equivoco.

\- Um… Tony… Tú sabes que yo nunca…- Tony alza una ceja.- Es la primera chica que te rompió el corazón… y tú eres mi amigo…

Tony suelta la carcajada.

\- Lo digo en serio. Yo nunca…

Bebe un trago largo.

\- Estábamos en primer año y era San Valentín. La profesora nos dio a cada uno un corazón para decorar. Yo rompí la muñeca de Jan. Ella rompió mi tarea.

\- Oh.

\- Oh,- asiente Tony.- No te preocupes, Hank. Tienes mi bendición.

\- Pero… tiene dieciséis años.

\- Diecisiete. Y si lo siguiente que piensas decir es “solo es una niña,” anda pensando en buscar un hotel.

Hank asiente, pensativo. Luego sonríe.

\- ¿Qué edad dices que tiene Steve?

Tony lo tira de la silla de un empujón.

*

A mediados de octubre más de cuarenta ciudades, dentro y fuera de los Estados Unidos, marchan contra la guerra de Vietnam.

Dos semanas después, veinticinco mil personas lideradas por cinco Medallas de Honor, marchan a favor.

*

_18 de noviembre de 1965_

_Querido Tony,_

_Esta semana tuvimos una victoria importante. Fue larga y difícil, pero los hombres pelearon con todo lo que tenían y los norvietnamitas retrocedieron. Llevamos helicópteros y morteros contra un ejército que ni siquiera tenía botas de combate. Aún así perdimos a más de 70 valientes. Por lo que dicen, ellos perdieron cerca de 2000._

_Tenías que haberlos visto, Tony. Ninguno parecía mayor que tú._

_Ayer, 150 soldados americanos murieron en una emboscada mientras intentaban cruzar la selva a pie. Dicen que mueren más soldados intentando llegar a las batallas que peleándolas. Por lo general, nos llevan en helicóptero. Nos sueltan, peleamos, nos vuelven a elevar. Cuando miras hacia abajo, no tienes idea de dónde estás._

_Nuestro campamento suele moverse por aquello de las "operaciones especiales", pero hay escuadrones que llevan meses…_

\- ¡Brooklyn! ¡Nos vamos!

Con cuidado, Steve hace una bola de papel y la deja caer en la bolsa de basura de camino al helicóptero.

Hay cosas que Tony no necesita saber.

*

A fines de noviembre, el Secretario de Defensa vuelve de una visita a Vietnam y, en una reunión privada, confiesa que las bajas estadounidenses podrían ascender a mil hombres por mes en un futuro cercano.

Al día siguiente, Industrias Stark decide finalmente tomar un papel activo en la guerra.

*

_10 de diciembre_

_Um… ¿Feliz navidad?_

_Si mis cálculos no fallan (y aceptémoslo, rara vez lo hacen) esto debería llegarte el 25. Espero que las cosas estén bien por allá y que por lo menos tengas tiempo de sentarte con una taza de chocolate y abrir tu regalo. ¿Toman chocolate en Vietnam? Probablemente no, con eso del calor. Aquí nos estamos congelando. Howard tiene “mucho trabajo en Washington,” así que voy a llevarme a Hank, a ver si Jarvis consigue que engorde un poco. Además, Jan está organizando una especie de fiesta y Hank necesita un empujón (y alguien que le diga qué ponerse, lo juro, algún patólogo debería estudiar su atrofia del sentido de la moda)._

_¿Estás bien, verdad? Las noticias por aquí no son nada alentadoras. Me digo “es Steve, no puede pasarle nada,” pero ya sabes… no hace daño preguntar. ¿Están seguros en el campamento? ¿Te tratan bien los otros niños? Ya sabes que si alguno de los monitores te pide que hagas algo indebido siempre puedes..._

\- ¿Carta de tu chica?

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta Steve distraído.

Clint se quita el poncho y sacude la cabeza, salpicando toda la tienda. Frank protesta entre sueños. Empezó a llover hace tres días y no parece que vaya a amainar pronto.

\- Siempre pones esa cara de tonto,- dice.- ¿Es linda? Seguro que sí. Podrías pegar una foto. Digo, para alegrar el ambiente.

\- Es un chico,- aclara Steve. Clint abre los ojos como platos.

\- Hey,- dice bajando la voz,- no es que yo tenga ningún problema, pero…- hace un gesto señalando a Frank.- Ya sabes, deberías tener cuidado cuando hablas de eso… aquí.

\- Es un chico  _de dieciséis años_.

\- Oh,- dice Clint y hace el gesto más extraño del mundo.- Entonces puede que sí tenga un problema.

\- Oh por… Es el hijo de un amigo. Es como un hermano pequeño. O algo así. No lo sé. No somos familia, pero de alguna manera…- termina Steve en un susurro. Le da un poco de vergüenza, porque nunca se lo ha dicho a ninguno de los dos, pero lo cierto es que de un tiempo a esta parte ha empezado a pensar en Howard y Tony como su familia. La única que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

Clint asiente y su rostro vuelve a parecer humano.

\- Ok, eso tiene sentido. Y menos probabilidades de que vayas preso. Ok. Sí. Me gusta.

Steve sacude la cabeza.

\- Eres un tipo raro, Barton.

Clint sonríe con todos los dientes, como si fuera un halago.

\- ¿Y qué te mandó tu hermanito por navidad?- dice tumbándose a su lado y cogiendo el paquete.

\- No lo sé,- dice Steve, quitándole el paquete de las manos. (La etiqueta dice “para las noches de insomnio” y no quiere darle más ideas raras.)

\- ¿No vas a abrirlo?

Steve pensaba esperar a quedarse solo. Pero es tonto, claro. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar privacidad para abrir el regalo de Tony? Charlie le enseñó la camiseta de la banda de su hermana a todo el mundo. A lo mejor es solo que le hubiera gustado tener un poco más de tiempo para preguntarse qué podría haber en el paquete. Cuando era pequeño, le gustaba jugar a adivinar qué le traería Santa. Los regalos nunca eran lo que esperaba, pero el juego no se trataba de los regalos. Se trataba de imaginar cosas sorprendentes. Y un regalo de Tony es una oportunidad invaluable para imaginar cosas sorprendentes.

Con mucho cuidado (para exasperación de Clint), despega la cinta y abre el paquete. Dentro hay un libro pequeño con cubierta de cuero.

No. Un momento. No es un libro.

\- ¿Por qué tu libro tiene baterías?- pregunta Clint.

Steve abre la cubierta y, por supuesto, dentro no hay ningún libro. Lo que hay es una pantalla, algunos botones y una nota que explica qué hace cada uno. Steve presiona el que sirve para “encender/apagar” y la pantalla se enciende, mostrando una larga lista de… ¿frases sin sentido? Steve presiona “elegir”. La página se llena de letras brillantes.

\- ¿Un libro con luz?

\- No,- dice Steve, comprendiendo con una sonrisa brillante.- Todos los libros que quiera.

No son frases sin sentido. Son  _títulos_. Steve ríe, sin creérselo.

Clint parece impresionado.

\- Nunca había visto algo así.

\- Debe ser un experimento,- dice probando botones.- A Tony se le da bien la ingeniería.

\- Ya,- dice Clint.- ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?

\- Dieciséis.

\- A-ha.

Steve suspira.

\- Tony… no es como otros chicos.

\- Ya veo,- dice Clint sin despegar los ojos del regalo.

*

Tony cumple diecisiete en Boston, entre chicas con flores en el cabello, guitarristas de esquina y estudiantes tomando las calles. Hank tiene ideas muy claras sobre la guerra, pero rara vez deja el laboratorio para ir a alguna manifestación. Tony aprovecha para encerrarse con él. Sus ideas sobre la guerra no están tan claras.

\- No lo tomes así… estoy contra la guerra, no contra los soldados. ¿No preferirías que Steve esté seguro en casa?

\- Golpe bajo, Pym.

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- Yo también.

Tony sube la música y vuelve al trabajo.

\- ¿Qué estamos escuchando?

\- A Bob Dylan. ¿En qué planeta vives? Pensé que tú eras el activista político.

\- Pacifista. Y eso no significa que tenga que conocer a todos los músicos que protestan por algo.

-  _Bob Dylan_ , Hank. Una vez más, ¿en qué planeta vives?

\- En el planeta ciencia. ¿Qué demonios es eso?- dice, señalando las piezas sobre la mesa de Tony.

\- Una celda de energía. Hice una autorecargable para el regalo de… pero estoy tratando de darle más potencia. Banner me dio algunas ideas. ¿Te imaginas un mundo que no tenga que recargarse?

\- ¿Energía perpetua?- Hank frunce el ceño.- ¿Eso es posible?

\- Dice el tipo que quiere meter un elefante por el ojo de una aguja.

*

En Europa, todos eran católicos o protestantes. Algunos detalles eran diferentes, como la visión del divorcio, pero en general, las costumbres eran bastante similares.

El budismo es un mundo nuevo.

A Steve le gustan sobretodo los cuencos cantarines, esas vibraciones que se te meten en el cuerpo y parecen alinearte con el universo. Siempre ha sido una persona muy física (incluso cuando su físico no colaboraba con los intentos) y tal vez por eso comprende la conexión, limpiar el cuerpo para limpiar el espíritu, usar el movimiento para alcanzar la armonía.

A Clint le da igual “el blablablá espiritual,” pero le gustan los templos, siempre en la cima de la montaña, ascendiendo y ascendiendo hasta tocar las nubes.

\- Podría darle a Frank desde aquí,- dice soltando una flecha imaginaria hacia el campamento en la base de la colina.

\- No tengo la menor duda.

Hay etapas como ésta, de esperar y esperar a que lleguen nuevas órdenes. A veces, para combatir el aburrimiento, suben al templo. Clint lleva el arco y practica su puntería (no lo demuestra, con esa actitud suya de “nada me importa” pero Steve nota cuánto necesitaba el respiro). Steve lleva el cuaderno y dibuja. Vietnam está lleno de insectos y plantas que no había visto en la vida.

\- ¿Qué dibujas?

\- Un nido de hormigas.

Hay unas hormigas, por ejemplo, que hacen algo sorprendente. Unen las hojas de los árboles con una membrana, cerrándolas hasta formar nidos que llegan a ser del tamaño de la cabeza de una persona. El amigo de Tony, Hank, dice que se llaman  _Oecophylla_. Los locales las llaman hormigas tejedoras. A Steve le gusta observarlas. Primero llegan las obreras, que tiran de las hojas para acercarlas. Una tras otra se unen al esfuerzo, más y más hormigas tirando de una hoja cien veces más grande que cualquiera de ellas, formando cadenas para cubrir distancias que ninguna podría cubrir por sí misma. Y el trabajo no termina cuando consiguen unirlas, porque es entonces cuando llegan las “niñeras” (como las llama Steve) cargando a las larvas que producen la seda que sostendrá la estructura y le dará sentido al esfuerzo de las hormigas adultas.

Uno de los monjes le explicó una vez que las larvas pueden producir una cantidad limitada de seda y que cuando la usan en los hormigueros deben crecer sin crisálida. A Steve le pareció un poco triste, pero el monje dijo “todos nos sacrificamos por el bien de la comunidad,” y desde entonces las hormigas tejedoras cobraron una dimensión distinta en la mente de Steve.

Bucky tenía la edad de Tony. Lo bastante adulto para sacrificarse por otros, pero muy joven (demasiado joven) para tomar esa decisión. Y a veces recuerda la mirada de Howard haciéndole pruebas en el taller, observándolo reír con Tony en la mesa, y se pregunta si otros pensarán lo mismo de él. No se siente joven para la batalla. No sabe si es por las cosas que ha visto en el frente o porque había perdido la crisálida mucho antes de enlistarse. Cuando se pone el uniforme (su verdadero uniforme, ése que es rojo, azul y blanco y se le pega al cuerpo como una segunda piel) y avanza, sabe que la tropa avanza con él. Lo ven como un líder, como una inspiración, pero Steve sabe que es solo una hormiga con un traje distinto, incapaz de mover una hoja por sí solo, por mucha fuerza que le haya dado el suero. La tropa lo sigue, y ésa es su verdadera fuerza. Que la tropa lo sigue.

Las hormigas tejedoras se amontonan sobre una hoja, tiran con toda la fuerza que les da la unión.

 _Todos nos sacrificamos por el bien de la comunidad_.

Steve piensa en Bucky, rogando que le enseñe a pelear, que lo lleve a misiones que podrían costarle la vida. Piensa en Clint, en Frank, en Charlie. Piensa en niños vietnamitas con machetes en las manos, inmóviles y vacíos sobre un colchón de hojas muertas. Piensa en monjes inmolándose en las calles de Saigón.

\- Tú y las hormigas… ¿no te cansas de dibujar insectos?

\- ¿No te cansas de lanzar flechas?

Clint hace una mueca.

\- Buen punto,- dice, y vuelve a alinear el arco.

*

En mayo, Hank consigue meter un ratón por el ojo de una aguja.

En junio, Bruce Banner desaparece de la faz de la tierra.

*

_~~10 de agosto de 1966~~ _

_~~Querido Tony,~~ _

Hay una canción que Charlie y Clint cantan a coro cada vez que suena en la radio.

_Tenemos que salir de este lugar_  
 _Así sea lo último que hagamos_

Por alguna razón, no puede sacársela de la cabeza.

La desolación es absoluta. Los campos están en llamas, las casas están en llamas, los cuerpos quemados se doblan en ángulos imposibles. El rugir del helicóptero no consigue acallar los gritos.

\- Halcón, tenemos que irnos.

Clint está inmóvil. No responde. No respira.

\- Clint.

\- Son…

Civiles. Son civiles. El ataque aéreo tenía la información equivocada. ¿Cómo iban a saberlo desde allá arriba? ¿Cómo iban a…?

El llanto de un niño se eleva por sobre todas las voces. Una mujer sale de una de las casas con el cuerpo en llamas y rueda por el piso para apagarlas.

\- ¡Un médico!- grita Steve hacia el helicóptero.- ¡Necesitamos un médico!

\- ¿Estás loco, Rogers? ¡Tenemos cinco minutos para que Charlie nos caiga encima!

\- ¡Hay sobrevivientes!

\- ¡Vietnamitas!- grita Frank.- ¿Crees que el Vietcong se va a apiadar de ti cuando nos encuentre aquí? ¡Sube al maldito helicóptero! ¡Barton, tú también!

\- Hay sobrevivientes,- dice Clint, reaccionando por fin.- Podemos llevar a los que estén más graves...

El disparo hace el silencio en la jungla. La mujer deja de moverse.

\- Los más graves están muertos,- dice Frank, todavía con el rifle en posición.- Sube al helicóptero.

Lo peor es que Frank tiene razón, de una manera retorcida y terrible. Ningún rescate iba a salvar a esa mujer. No del napalm. No en medio de esa selva donde las vendas se pudren y los insectos se propagan en heridas infectadas.

_Tenemos que salir de este lugar_  
 _Así sea lo último que hagamos_

Nadie dice una palabra de regreso al campamento. A diez pasos del punto de aterrizaje, Clint se lanza sobre Frank y lo tumba de un golpe.

\- Teníamos una misión,- dice Frank sin inmutarse.

\- ¡No era matar civiles heridos!

\- Era verificar que el campamento estuviera destruido. Y estaba destruido.

\- ¡Eran civiles!

\- Eran vietnamitas,- dice Frank. Y lo cree. Realmente cree que todo el maldito país, la gente que están intentando  _proteger_ , es el enemigo.

\- Eres un maldito psicópata, Castle,- dice Clint.

Y a Steve le encantaría pensar que ése es el problema. Que la mitad de las tropas, que la mayoría del gobierno, no piensa exactamente lo mismo que Frank Castle.

_Tenemos que salir de este lugar_  
 _Nena, hay una vida mejor para ti y para mí_

*

\- Steve, fue un error. Fue un error terrible, pero los errores suceden. ¿Nunca atacamos el lugar equivocado en la segunda guerra?

La estática de la radio no lo deja oír lo siguiente que dice Steve, pero no hace falta. Lo conoce. Sabe lo que está pensando.  _Los errores suceden. Pero cuando suceden en una guerra, muere gente inocente._

\- No son nazis, Howard. Son campesinos defendiendo su pueblo. Cuando nos miran, no ven a un ejército que viene a salvarlos de los invasores. Ven a los invasores.

_Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Capi. El gran hermano está escuchando._

Nadie convirtió a Steve en el Capitán América. Erskine le dio fuerza física, agilidad, resistencia. Pero fue Steve quien tomó todo eso y construyó un héroe. Howard duda que el gobierno comprenda lo que eso significa, la magnitud de lo que ayudó a construir. Duda que Steve mismo lo comprenda. (Una parte suya tiene miedo de lo que sucederá cuando se dé cuenta. Otra se muere de ganas de verlo.)

\- Estoy trabajando en los sistemas de detección aérea. No puedo darte detalles, pero cuando esté listo debería recoger información suficiente de la superficie para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

\- ¿Cuándo va a estar listo?

_En un mes, si consigo no dormir hasta entonces._

Termina el café y vuelve a llenar la taza.

\- Pronto.

Oye a Steve respirar del otro lado de la línea. Lo oye cuestionarse cosas que nunca tuvo que cuestionarse cuando el mundo era blanco y negro y sus enemigos eran esvásticas sin nombre que experimentaban con la gente en campos de concentración.

\- ¿Cómo está Tony?- dice finalmente.- No hemos recibido correo las últimas semanas.

\- Steve…- responde Howard, agotado.- Si tú no sabes cómo está Tony, ¿cómo pretendes que lo sepa yo?


	3. I met a young girl, she gave me a rainbow

En septiembre, Howard le consigue a Clint y Steve cuatro días de licencia. Steve se niega a sentirse culpable por el uso de influencias para asuntos personales porque Clint ha llegado a un punto en que darle un respiro es prácticamente una misión humanitaria.

Pasan el primer día volando a Nueva York.

\- _Stark_ ,- repite Clint por décima vez.- Howard y Tony son Howard y Tony _Stark_.

El plan era pasar el día con Howard y salir hacia Boston por la mañana para sorprender a Tony, pero una joven sonriente de uniforme azul los espera en el aeropuerto con una nota en la que Howard explica que lamenta no poder ver a Steve pero tiene demasiado trabajo en Washington y que su piloto estará encantado de llevarlos a Massachusetts inmediatamente si lo desean. En un jet privado. Que Clint no deja de mirar con la boca abierta.

Steve se siente un poco incómodo, pero por lo menos la mente de Clint está ocupada en algo que no tiene que ver con la guerra.

\- ¿Cómo es que no habías mencionado esto nunca?

\- Hablo de Howard y Tony todo el tiempo.

\- Stark, Steve. Howard y Tony _Stark_. ¿Cómo es que los conoces? Pensé que habías crecido en el lado malo de Brooklyn.

\- No había nada malo con mi lado de Brooklyn,- protesta Steve. Clint sonríe. Eso es bueno.

\- Ya, pero no era exactamente el tipo de sitio que frecuentan los Stark.- Lo mira, esperando una respuesta. Steve respira hondo.

\- Howard y… mi padre se conocieron en la guerra. Eran amigos.

\- ¿La segunda guerra?

Steve asiente.

\- ¿Tu padre peleó con el Capi?- pregunta Clint. Trata de esconderlo, pero hay un fondo de emoción en su voz que siempre enciende esa chispita de orgullo en Steve. El respeto de Clint Barton no es fácil de ganar.

\- No lo sé. La verdad es que casi no lo conocí.

Clint hace una mueca.

\- Pero Stark te manda el jet privado. Deben haber sido muy amigos.

\- Sí, supongo.- No le gusta mentirle a sus amigos. No le gustaba hace veinte años y no le gusta ahora. Clint debe pensar que lo que le molesta es hablar de su padre (lo cual tampoco está tan desencaminado de la realidad) y cambia de tema.

Llegan a Boston cerca de las 4 (la joven de uniforme azul, muy amablemente, les sirve el almuerzo en el jet) y van directamente a buscar a Tony.

\- ¿Seguro que no te molesta? Podemos descansar un par de horas.

Clint alza una ceja.

\- Steve… Prácticamente estás saltando en un pie. Además, a estas alturas he oído hablar tanto de Tony que hasta yo estoy emocionado,- dice, y se ríe cuando eso consigue sonrojar a Steve.

*

Jan ya debe haber llegado al festival. Vino desde Nueva York solo para visitarlos y Hank no quería dejarla esperando, pero la biología no es como el diseño. Hay procesos que simplemente no se pueden apurar.

\- ¿Stark?- oye decir a alguien.- Creo que no vive en el campus.

\- No,- responde una segunda voz.- Pero no está en su departamento y nos preguntábamos si no estaría…

Hank dobla la esquina. Los que preguntan por Tony son dos chicos rubios que nunca ha visto antes. Tienen edad para estar en la universidad, pero hay algo en ellos que le dice a Hank que no pertenecen allí.

\- Perdón, ¿buscan a Tony?- interrumpe.

\- ¿Lo conoces?- pregunta el más alto.

Hank asiente.

\- Está en el festival.

\- Er… ¿y cómo llegamos allí?

\- Pueden venir conmigo,- dice, y los extraños se le unen.- ¿Son amigos de Tony?- pregunta, porque ahora que lo piensa, son dos extraños, el alto mide como tres metros y Tony es el heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo. Siempre se le olvida esa parte.

\- Solo él,- responde el más bajo.- Yo vengo de colado.

\- Estamos de licencia,- agrega el alto, con un claro gesto de “aquí nadie está de colado”. Algo conecta en la mente de Hank.

\- De licencia… ¿Steve?

El tipo (que, en serio, mide como 3 metros) sonríe y Hank se relaja. Ningún secuestrador sonríe con esa inocencia.

\- ¿Tony te ha hablado de mí?

Hank resiste el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco porque no quiere avergonzar a Tony.

\- Un poco,- dice. Luego se presenta.- Soy Hank. Hank Pym.

\- Oh,- dice Steve con otra sonrisa brillante.- Tony habla mucho de ti en sus cartas. Es un placer conocerte por fin.

 _Tony habla de ti todo el día. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si eras real,_ piensa Hank, pero se cuida de no decirlo. Se aguanta la risa, porque Tony siempre se está burlando de que él y Jan no tienen nada en común, pero Steve tiene que ser lo más distinto a Tony que haya visto en la vida.

*

Hank es pacifista y tiene algunos amigos en el movimiento contra la guerra. Eso Tony ya lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era que sus amigos eran unos idiotas.

\- Solo digo que no me parece correcto tomarnos un whisky pagado con sangre.

\- Marcus… el chico tiene dieciséis.

 _Diecisiete_ , piensa Tony, pero los deja seguir discutiendo como si no estuviera sentado a su maldito lado invitándoles su maldito whisky. _Más para mí_ , piensa, dando un trago largo.

\- Que es edad suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que hace su padre. ¿Sabes lo que hace tu padre, verdad Tony?- dice el tal Marcus, mirándolo a la cara por fin.

\- ¿Aparte de pagar tus estudios?- responde Tony sin mirarlo. Marcus parpadea en la periferia de su visión.- Geología, ¿verdad?- pregunta, recordando el teodolito que descansa entre las mochilas.- La mitad del equipo de tus laboratorios fue donado por mi padre. La otra mitad está basada en tecnología de Industrias Stark. Pero hey, no te preocupes, si te hace sentir mejor puedo tomarme el whisky solo,- dice alzando nuevamente la botella.- Y nunca es tarde para dejar la universidad.

El grupo lo mira en silencio mientras da otro trago. _Idiotas_.

Parece que Marcus va a contestar cuando una voz conocida los interrumpe.

\- ¡Hey, Tony!

\- ¡Hank! ¡Por fin!- grita, girándose.- ¿Ya podemos dejar a estos…?

\- Hola Tony,- dice Steve con una sonrisa brillante.

_Oh por…_

_No es…_

El cerebro hiperactivo de Tony deja de funcionar un segundo. Cuando vuelve en sí, está completamente envuelto alrededor de dos metros de musculatura y se le ocurre que tal vez (solo tal vez) no debió haberse tomado la mitad de la botella mientras esperaba a Hank.

\- Steve,- dice, pero duda que se le entienda con el rostro presionado contra la camisa azul de cuello blanco (a la que solo le faltan botones en forma de estrella, en serio, ¿cómo es que nadie se da cuenta?).

Steve se queda completamente quieto un segundo, antes de devolver el abrazo. Pero cuando lo devuelve es enorme, cálido, como una crisálida que protege a Tony de los idiotas que lo juzgan sin conocerlo, de los padres que lo juzgan conociéndolo, de la universidad y las expectativas y el miedo y la guerra.

\- Yo también te extrañé,- dice Steve contra su cabello, y Tony cierra los ojos y se deja envolver.

*

Tony baila a pocos metros con su amiga Jan (que es preciosa, realmente), tocando una guitarra imaginaria con los ojos cerrados. Está un poco borracho, pero parece que se divierte y Steve supone que no es tan grave. Las vibraciones distorsionadas de la guitarra eléctrica (una de las maravillas de la nueva era) cargan el aire de energía y Tony es energía, necesita vibrar, liberarse, cargar el aire.

\- ¿Así que ése es tu hermanito?- pregunta Clint con media sonrisa y un tono que a Steve no le gusta nada.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Clint se ríe.

\- Si tú no lo sabes, Brooklyn, no soy yo quien va a decírtelo.

Steve lo mira confundido, pero la canción ha terminado y un tipo de cabello largo (más largo que cualquier dama que Steve haya conocido, y honestamente duda que algún día se acostumbre a ello) coge una guitarra acústica y empieza a tocar acordes conocidos.

_Que dios te bendiga y guarde siempre_   
_Que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad_

Clint canta tumbado en la hierba y Steve lo sigue, tal vez porque le parece curioso que nadie más entienda la ironía de la canción.

_Que siempre hagas por otros_   
_Y dejes a otros hacer por ti_

El parque está lleno de música y vida, jóvenes de cuerpos sueltos y miradas que se elevan, camisas de colores, flores en el cabello, y es un mundo distinto, completamente distinto del horror de la guerra, pero a Steve se le ocurre que encajaría perfectamente en la exuberancia de la selva, bajo la lluvia y el verde.

_Que construyas una escalera a las estrellas_   
_Y escales cada peldaño_

Jan revolotea como una mariposa, con un vestido minúsculo y botas altísimas, dibujando figuras en el aire con un pañuelo de todos los colores del arcoiris y sí, por supuesto, tiene sentido que Tony hable tanto de ella en sus cartas.

_Y que te mantengas_   
_Por siempre joven_

\- ¿Por qué conoces esta canción?- pregunta Tony con ojos acusadores, dejándose caer a su lado.

Steve sonríe.

\- Tenemos radio en el campamento.

Parece que Tony lo considera un segundo antes de aprobar la respuesta. Luego se acomoda a todo lo largo de Steve.

\- Tony, ¿cuánto has bebido?

\- Menos que Howard un viernes cualquiera. ¿De verdad vas a regañarme por celebrar mi cumpleaños?

\- Tu cumpleaños fue en marzo.

\- Y no estuviste aquí para celebrarlo,- dice, acusador de nuevo, como si Steve pudiera volar a Boston cada vez que le diera la gana.- Pero estás aquí ahora,- agrega con una sonrisa brillante.- Bridemos por eso.

Alza un vaso descartable (no, en serio, hay vasos  _descartables_ , la gente los tira a la basura como si fueran inútiles después de usarlos  _una sola vez_ ), pero Steve lo intercepta y se lo toma entero. De todos modos, a él no va a hacerle nada.

\- Ése es el espíritu,- dice Tony con la sonrisa pegada al rostro. Tiene las mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillantes. A Steve le provoca meterle los dedos en el cabello y darle un poco de orden, pero por algún motivo se reprime de hacerlo.

A pocos metros, Jan ha convencido a Hank de bailar con ella. Envuelve el pañuelo a su alrededor y mientras Bob Dylan les desea que sus corazones sean siempre dichosos, Hank se acerca hasta tocar sus frentes, cruza el último centímetro y la besa despacio, todavía meciéndose al ritmo de la música. A Steve se le ocurre que hay más de una manera de ser “por siempre joven”.

\- Por fin,- oye decir a Tony contra su brazo.- Ya pensaba que iba a sacar el doctorado antes de que Hank se anime a dar un paso al frente.

Un nudo se desenreda en el estómago de Steve.

Pasan la tarde tumbados en la hierba, bailando por ratos, hablando de nada. Tony y Clint se llevan bien de inmediato, hacen bromas que Steve no entiende y nunca mencionan Vietnam; Jan envuelve el pañuelo de colores alrededor del cuello de Steve “para que entre en el espíritu del festival”; Clint se pierde en algún momento detrás de una pelirroja que “tiene cara de conocer por lo menos treinta formas de reducirme, Steve, eso es una mujer” (Jan rueda los ojos y sigue bailando); Hank y Tony hablan en su propio idioma hasta que Jan besa a Hank para callarlo y Tony se deja caer sobre Steve con una mueca de disgusto; una chica vestida de blanco les deja una flor y un panfleto sobre la quema de cosechas en Vietnam (Tony lo rompe en pedazos y sigue hablando). Clint tiene esa maldita sonrisa de “sé algo que tú no sabes” tres de cada cuatro veces que Steve voltea a mirarlo.

Terminan en el departamento de Tony, ya entrada la noche. El alcohol fluye inagotable, a pesar de que muchos de los invitados claramente han perdido la batalla contra él, bien colapsando en algún sillón o manteniéndose en pie contra los (obvios) deseos de su cuerpo.

\- No quiero volver a Nueva York,- dice Jan, acurrucada en el regazo de Hank, que le responde con un beso en la frente.

\- No vuelvas.

\- Tengo que,- dice ella, con un suspiro. Luego abre los ojos y salta.- ¡Ya sé! ¡Vámonos todos!

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta Hank riendo.

\- Vámonos todos. Tengo el auto, podemos salir mañana y pasar el fin de semana en la ciudad, salir a algún club, pasear por el parque… Clint y Steve tienen que regresar de todos modos.

\- No sé si…

\- ¡Hey, Tony! ¡Fin de semana en Manhattan!- grita con una sonrisa.

Desde su rincón de la sala, Tony alza el vaso y brinda con ella. Tiene la mirada desenfocada y se tambalea un poco. Uno de sus amigos le pone una mano en la cintura para enderezarlo.

\- ¿Quién es el chico que está con Tony?- pregunta Steve sin darse cuenta.

\- Stone,- dice Hank, dándole otro sorbo a la cerveza que no ha terminado desde que llegaron. Por su tono, no parece que el tipo le agrade mucho. A Steve le cae bien Hank.

Stone se acerca a Tony, vuelve a llenar su vaso (que nunca está realmente vacío), le susurra algo al oído y lo hace reír.

\- Creo que debería llevar a Tony a la cama,- dice Steve. Tony detesta que lo traten como un niño, pero ha bebido mucho y ya es tarde.

Clint se ríe alrededor de la botella.

\- Sí, creo que él piensa lo mismo.

Steve lo mira confundido, pero no responde. Clint dice cosas raras a veces.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con los demás?

\- Yo me encargo,- dice Hank.

Steve asiente y se levanta del sillón. Lleva todo el día queriendo pasar un rato a solas con Tony, compartir esas cosas que compartían en la mansión cuando podían hablar sin depender de una carta. _Aunque dudo que en este momento esté en condiciones de compartir mucho_.

Tony sonríe al verlo acercarse y luego lo abraza.

\- Hey,- dice Steve devolviendo el abrazo.- Ya es un poco tarde, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a dormir?

\- ¿Vas a venir conmigo?- pregunta Tony sin soltarlo.

Steve sonríe y asiente. Tony detesta que lo traten como un niño, pero a veces se comporta exactamente como uno. Sería desesperante si no fuera porque Steve no puede dejar de imaginarlo corriendo por la mansión con una estrella en el pecho y una A pintada en la capucha.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar solo, Stark?- pregunta Stone, rompiendo el momento.

Tony le pone una mano en el hombro.

\- Lo siento, Ty. Hoy no juegan los suplentes.

Y aunque Steve no entiende del todo la analogía, le gusta la cara que pone Stone cuando la oye.

*

\- No deberías beber tanto,- dice cuando están solos.

La habitación de Tony es muy parecida a la de la mansión. Simple, práctica, con una enorme cama vestida de rojo, un tablero cubierto de notas incomprensibles, aparatos a medio armar sobre la mesa de noche y ropa tirada por todos lados.

\- Si estuviera sobrio no estarías en mi habitación,- responde Tony con voz pastosa, quitándose la camisa abotonada por la cabeza.

Steve lo ayuda cuando se queda atascado.

\- Si estuvieras sobrio podrías desvestirte solo.

\- Precisamente mi punto,- dice Tony y se tumba en la cama. Luego estira los brazos y mueve las manos como intentando agarrarlo.

\- Steve,- dice y a Steve se le escapa la risa. Exactamente como un niño pidiendo su juguete favorito.

\- Por lo menos quítate los zapatos,- dice y procede a quitárselos él mismo. Luego le echa encima el cobertor. Tony consigue asirle el brazo y tira de él hasta que se tumba a su lado en la cama.

Steve se queda allí, con la mirada fija en el techo, mientras Tony se acurruca a su lado. Algo se le enrolla en el estómago, cálido y ansioso.

\- Te extrañé,- murmura Tony contra el brazo que no ha soltado.

Steve respira hondo y voltea a mirarlo.

\- Yo también,- susurra en el silencio de la habitación oscura, lejos de la música y el mundo. Tony lo mira con ojos brillantes y párpados pesados, el cabello hecho un desastre y aliento dulce a alcohol.- Duerme.

Tony cierra los ojos, pero no lo suelta. El cuello de su camiseta es amplio y Steve puede ver la curva que dibuja el inicio sus hombros, la cadena delgada de la que cuelgan dos placas escondidas bajo la ropa.

\- ¿Quién era ese chico con el que estabas?- pregunta y se aguanta las ganas de tocar las placas.- ¿Stone?

\- ¿Ty?- Tony se encoge de hombros entre sueños.- Un amigo.- Luego bosteza con todo el cuerpo y sonríe relajado mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?

Steve frunce el ceño.

\- No. ¿Por qué estaría…?- pero de pronto no puede seguir hablando, porque Tony lo está besando. Tony _lo está besando_ y Steve responde antes de pararse a pensarlo. Tiene los labios suaves, y Steve se deja llevar por el calor y la humedad, por esa cosa intensa y nueva que se le enrolla en el estómago, casi como hambre. Tony le cuela la lengua en la boca y Steve piensa _por dios, tiene la edad de Bucky_ y _¿qué estás haciendo? es el hijo de Howard_ , pero no se detiene. Se siente como dentro de una ola, incapaz de resistir el empuje del agua.

Es Tony quien rompe el beso, los labios quietos y la respiración calmada, liberando lentamente su brazo y hundiéndose en la almohada, hasta que Steve se da cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido.

(En medio del pánico que lo posee mientras se levanta de la cama, sale de la habitación y se mete en el cuarto de huéspedes sin hablar con nadie, algunas frases vienen a su mente.

_¿Así que ese es tu hermanito?_

Encuentra a Clint atravesado en la cama.

_Si tú no lo sabes, Brooklyn, no soy yo quien va a decírtelo._

Pero Steve es el Capitán América.

 _Sí, creo que él piensa lo mismo_.

Y el Capitán América no estrangula a sus amigos mientras duermen.)

*

La voz de Jan le atraviesa el cerebro como una lanza.

\- ¡Arriba, soldado! ¡La carretera llama!

Clint gruñe bajo las sábanas. Mala idea. La niña abre las cortinas y la luz le perfora las retinas a través de los párpados.

\- Arriba. Ducha. Desayuno. Auto,- dice, dando palmadas en el aire.- Ahora.

\- Un poco de piedad con los combatientes heridos,- consigue decir Clint con voz rasposa. Pero Jan le arranca las sábanas de encima. No está en la naturaleza de las niñas ricas mostrar piedad.

Clint extraña mucho, mucho a su sargento.

\- Steve salió a correr temprano y lleva horas listo.

A veces a Clint se le olvida por qué le cae bien Steve.

Se levanta a regañadientes y se mete en la ducha. Resulta no ser mala idea. El agua le relaja los músculos agarrotados y le quita de encima el olor a yerba. Bebe dos vasos directo del grifo y el dolor de cabeza recede un poco. Y es una bendición sacar el cepillo de la bolsa de lona y quitarse el sabor a mierda de la boca.

Encuentra a los demás en la cocina. Hank tan fresco como Steve, el maldito desgraciado, y Jan con unos enormes lentes oscuros que seguro están cubriendo unas enormes ojeras, pero despierta y avispada. Tony es el único que parece compartir su desgracia, despeinado y apoyado en el aparador, aferrándose con las dos manos a una taza de la que bebe como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Jan le pone una taza idéntica en la mano y el olor intenso del café le recorre todo el cuerpo.

\- Te perdono,- le dice antes de beberse media taza.

Algunos minutos después, Tony rueda el cuello y parece recuperar la conciencia.

\- ¿Por qué estamos despiertos a esta hora?

\- Son las once de la mañana,- dice Jan. Tony alza una ceja, como quien no entiende su punto. Clint concuerda.- Si no salimos ahora, vamos a perder la tarde en Nueva York.

Tony frunce el ceño y pasea la vista por el grupo.

\- ¿ _Nueva York_? ¿Cuándo acordamos ir a Nueva York?

Jan rueda los ojos.

\- Anoche, mientras Tiberius Stone te susurraba cosas al oído.

Tony se atora con el café y mira a Steve alarmado. Por dios, el chico es demasiado obvio.

\- No te preocupes, Steve te llevó a dormir antes de que pudieras hacer el ridículo,- dice Hank.

La noticia no parece tranquilizar a Tony.

\- No hice ninguna estupidez, ¿verdad?,- pregunta con la mirada fija en Steve.- Por favor, por favor, dime que no te vomité encima.

Clint se ríe contra la taza, Hank sacude la cabeza, Jan vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. Steve niega con la cabeza, muy serio. Es cuando Clint se da cuenta de que no ha dicho una palabra en todo el intercambio.

*

El sol se eleva sobre el camino, brillante y perezoso, dándole una nitidez vibrante a los autos compactos y las ropas de colores. A veces a Steve le parece que lo que ve a través de la ventanilla es una película en technicolor. Una historia futurista y no _el futuro_ , con sus reglas confusas y sus problemas (tristemente) conocidos. Una historia de juventud rebelde que va encontrando su camino.

Clint y Tony se han quedado dormidos, Clint apoyado en la ventana, Tony en Steve. Tony no recuerda nada. Ni las bromas de Stone. Ni los planes de Jan. Ni la debilidad de Steve. Es mejor así, supone. No sabría cómo mirarlo a la cara de otro modo. No sabe cómo va a mirar a Howard cuando lleguen a Nueva York. Tony se retuerce a su lado, acomoda la cabeza en su hombro, y Steve recuerda todo, hasta el último detalle, el sabor del alcohol en su aliento y la suavidad de sus labios, las palabras susurradas y el calor en el vientre, las placas que lleva bajo la camiseta, donde nadie puede verlas (las placas con su nombre sobre la piel de Tony). Steve recuerda todo porque él no estaba borracho, no puede emborracharse, _no tenía excusa alguna_.

En la radio, ese cuarteto británico que trae a todos de cabeza canta que “hey, tienes que esconder tu amor,” y Jan sigue los coros tras el volante, la brisa meciéndole el cabello.

*

\- ¿Qué hice?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Has estado raro todo el día, Steve. Si hice alguna estupidez me gustaría saberlo.

Lo dice como cualquier cosa, como si no importara. Pero Steve puede ver a través de la fachada.

\- No es nada.

\- ¿Ahora me vas a mentir?- pregunta en un tono que intenta ser agresivo, pero suena herido.

Jarvis aparece con más bebidas. Howard sigue en Washington (afortunadamente) y el grupo ha tomado la mansión por asalto. Jan y Tony insistieron en salir a algún club, pero Steve se negó categóricamente a dejarlos usar identificaciones falsas. Luego se sintió un hipócrita. _Un poco tarde para tratarlo como un niño, ¿no crees?_

\- No hiciste nada malo.- Lo dice en serio. Tony no hizo nada malo. Era a él a quien le correspondía decir que no.

Tony bebe en silencio un rato y mantiene la mirada fija en la piscina cuando vuelve a hablar, con tono desafiante.

\- ¿Es por lo que dijo Jan? ¿Por lo de Ty?

_¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?_

\- No.

\- Porque las cosas han cambiado desde los cuarenta y si honestamente te molesta que…

\- No es eso.- Le molesta. Le molesta mucho más de lo que tiene derecho a que le moleste. Pero no es eso de lo que habla Tony. No es _eso_ lo que le molesta.

Steve respira hondo.

\- Ven aquí.- Tony lo mira todavía con recelo.- Ven aquí,- repite Steve, abriendo los brazos. Tony se acerca y Steve lo envuelve, cierra los ojos y habla despacio.- No hiciste nada malo. Y no estoy molesto contigo. Han sido días largos, es todo.- Tony asiente contra su pecho, pero Steve no lo suelta hasta que no siente que se relaja en sus brazos.

Esa noche se van a dormir temprano y pasan la mañana siguiente en Central Park. Los árboles ya se tiñen de rojo y amarillo, pintando un otoño que no verá del otro lado del mundo. Steve nunca ha sido un gran fan de Manhattan, pero hay algo en el parque que lo inspira, algo vivo, intensamente newyorkino, que no ha perdido con los años. Comen salchichas en la calle y por la tarde visitan la Estatua de la Libertad, porque Clint nunca ha estado en Nueva York y “hay cosas que _tienes que hacer_ cuando visitas NY por primera vez, te guste o no.” Curiosamente, es también la primera vez de Tony en la cima de la dama.

Jan y Tony los convencen de pasar la noche en la ciudad, bajo la promesa de no utilizar ninguna identificación falsa. Cenan en un lugar que es demasiado elegante para la comodidad de Steve pero no consigue intimidar a Clint, que pide cinco platos (uno por tenedor) y los limpia todos (al menos Steve no está solo, Hank se ve tan incómodo como él). Luego van a un bar y cuando está a punto de recordarle a Tony la promesa que hizo, el portero lo saluda y los deja pasar sin pedir identificación alguna.

\- Eso es trampa,- dice Steve una vez dentro.

\- A mí me gusta llamarlo astucia,- responde Tony con una sonrisa que hace que a Steve se le olvide de qué estaban hablando.


	4. I heard the sound of a thunder, it roared out a warnin'

_13 de octubre de 1966_

_Querido Tony:_

_No sé cuándo te llegará esta carta. Hace una semana que no deja de llover y con este clima es imposible que los helicópteros salgan hacia la base. Pero quería escribirte antes de partir. Voy a estar fuera unos días ~~y quería decirte que~~. Intentaré escribir de nuevo en cuanto vuelva. _

  
Vietnam es completamente diferente de Europa. La geografía, la gente, las tácticas, las razones de la guerra… El alto mando lo envía a Saigón cada cierto tiempo a hablar con las tropas nuevas. O en misiones grandes que el pueblo estadounidense verá a todo color desde su sala de estar. Pero Vietnam no tiene un Red Skull, no tiene un Zemo ni un Zola, solo tiene grupos de campesinos armados escondidos en la selva. Y a Ho Chi Minh. A veces hay misiones como ésta, células de apoyo soviético que desactivar, altos mandos que capturar, información que recabar de fuentes… complejas. Pero en términos generales, Vietnam no necesita un Capitán América para mucho más que levantar la moral de las tropas. Y Steve es un soldado, no un predicador.

Vietnam no necesita un Capitán América. El problema es que nadie parece saber qué necesita.

A veces, muy raras veces, hay misiones como ésta. La tormenta se ha desatado completamente en la última hora y Steve supone que está cerca. Los relámpagos iluminan la jungla como el día más brillante y los rayos descargan la furia del cielo sin descanso. El viento amenaza con arrancar el bosque de raíz, pero Steve sigue avanzando. Los reportes meteorológicos de la zona son alarmantes, tanto que SHIELD ha empezado a considerar respuestas distintas al “es época de monzón” que invariablemente se obtiene de los locales. Los altos mandos norvietnamitas no tienen los medios para alterar el clima (Steve está seguro y Nick apoya la opinión), pero no lo pondría fuera del alcance de los rusos. Steve recuerda a los rusos en Europa. No pondría mucho fuera de su alcance. O dentro. Siempre es mala idea asumir cosas sobre los rusos. En todo caso, Howard dice que es posible (y luego desaparece una semana dentro del laboratorio).

La base está, como no, en el ojo de la tormenta. No mide más de tres por tres metros e incluso si Steve comprendiera la tecnología que le permite a alguien alterar el clima, no podría reconocerla. La base está completamente destruida. No hay señal de operarios ni mandos, las paredes están carbonizadas y la maquinaria quemada o derretida excepto por algunos cables sueltos. Alrededor de la pequeña construcción, la selva ha desaparecido en un claro perfectamente circular de al menos cincuenta metros de diámetro.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que…?

Cuando el relámpago rompe la noche, Steve ve la figura en el centro del claro. Es un hombre enorme de cabello largo, con capa y armadura, de gesto terriblemente serio. Lleva un martillo colgado de la cintura y una niña en los brazos, frágil y aparentemente inconsciente, de piel oscura incluso bajo la luz del relámpago y cabello completamente blanco. El hombre encuentra su mirada y asiente en reconocimiento.

Cuando el siguiente relámpago ilumina la jungla, el claro está vacío. Y la tormenta amaina.

*

Finalmente ha dejado de llover y ha llegado el correo. Puede que sea la primera vez que Clint recibe algo.

\- Natasha… ¿es tu chica?- pregunta Charlie mientras patrullan.

\- No, es una espía rusa a la que le voy a vender información a cambio de que me saque de este maldito lugar.

Frank se detiene un momento y le lanza una mirada asesina, pero no dice nada. Mejor. Frank es un imbécil. O peor, está loco. Como el tipo aquel del ping pong, que salvó a toda su compañía y luego volvió a casa y se puso a correr de costa a costa sin afeitarse. No. No, ése es un loco divertido. Frank está loco como el tipo aquel de la brigada de Trautmann que confundió un pueblo en Washington con Da Nang.

Son historias particulares. Historias que llegan a la prensa local y se saben ciertas. Pero no son las únicas historias. Hay cientos y cientos de historias. Soldados perfectos que se quiebran bajo la presión, niños que salen de casa con el pecho henchido y vuelven con la mirada perdida. Clint no va a negar que tiene miedo. No de morir. Morir no es un problema. Miedo de acabar así, despertando por las noches con un nudo en el estómago y un grito en la garganta, asustado de su propia sombra, incapaz de dejar el frente por muy lejos que vaya. Nunca debió dejar que lo reclutaran. Clint no es un soldado. Por otro lado, ¿cuántos lo son? Frank, definitivamente. El loco de Washington (¿Rombo? ¿Rembo?). Steve.

Una vez, Clint le preguntó a Steve qué era lo que más le molestaba de Vietnam. No eran los mosquitos, ni el calor, ni la alerta constante. Muy serio, como confesando un secreto, respondió “lo cómodo que me siento”. Steve no es como los demás. No parece mayor que el resto, pero es claro que ésta no es su primera vez en el frente. Nadie lo dice en voz alta pero todos saben que es un agente de SHIELD. Es lo único que explica sus “misiones en solitario” y por qué Nick Furia tiene más injerencia en las decisiones de la brigada que su propio comandante.

\- ¿Escucharon eso?- pregunta Frank.

\- ¿Qué?- responde Clint, poniéndose alerta.

Demasiado tarde.

Los disparos caen desde ambos flancos. Responden al fuego como pueden, pero están rodeados.

\- ¡Retrocedan!- grita alguien.

Lo bueno de la jungla es que tiene muchos escondites. Lo malo es que los locales los conocen mejor. Clint ve caer a alguien mientras intenta cubrirse, pero no sabe a quién. Se concentra en el sonido para ubicar el punto de origen de un disparo. Responde. _Apunta y no pienses._ Siguiente. _Apunta y no pienses._ Extraña sus flechas.

En medio de la confusión, escucha golpes. Las balas rebotan contra algo metálico. Lo ve por primera vez volando sobre su cabeza. Y es sólo un escudo, o solo debería serlo, pero impresiona bastante de cerca. Zumba en el aire deteniendo las balas y le da de lleno a un VC en posición de disparo, dejándolo inconsciente. El rebote lo lleva a otro tirador y de vuelta a las manos del Capitán América, que lo usa un segundo para protegerse de la respuesta armada antes de golpear del lleno a un tipo listo que pensó que podía dispararle por la espalda.

El tipo es una máquina.

Responde con más confianza, ahora que están cubiertos. Apuntando para detener, no para matar, porque cuando tienes el don de saber dónde va a dar una bala, asumes ciertas responsabilidades al respecto.

El enemigo se retira más pronto que tarde. El _jodido Capitán América_ inspecciona el área sin inmutarse, como si todos los días salvara patrullas de fuego enemigo mientras pasea por la selva. _Quién sabe. A lo mejor sí._

Hay un soldado herido junto a la maraña de raíces que allí se conoce como un árbol. Clint recuerda de pronto que vio caer a alguien en medio del caos.

El soldado herido es Charlie. Antes de que Clint pueda acercase, el Capitán América está sobre él, examinando la herida.

\- Tranquilo,- dice, con la voz contenida de quien ha visto esa escena mil veces pero se niega a acostumbrarse. Lo primero que piensa Clint es que si él fuera Charlie, confiaría en esa voz. Lo segundo que piensa es que _conoce esa voz_.- Tranquilo, respira.

Se queda helado un segundo, inmovilizado por la cantidad de cosas que ( _claro_ , pero _por supuesto_ ) de pronto tienen sentido.

Hasta que Charlie escupe sangre y las identidades secretas de los héroes americanos/agentes de SHIELD pasan a segundo plano.

\- ¡Hay un hombre herido!- grita cuando oye pasos acercarse. Puede hacerlo, ahora que sabe que no son enemigos. Y que si lo son, tampoco importa. Los veinte (por lo menos veinte) vietnamitas inconscientes a su alrededor, tenían rifles. Steve tenía un escudo.

 _Una maldita máquina_.

Frank es el primero en aparecer, los demás a pocos pasos. Se queda inmóvil en la periferia, sin atreverse a acercarse. Esperando órdenes, tal vez. O un milagro. De todos, Frank siempre fue el que tuvo la fe más ciega en el Capitán América. O tal vez fue Charlie, que se desangra en una selva a millones de kilómetros de casa por el disparo ciego de un completo desconocido.

Steve intenta levantarlo en brazos, pero Charlie niega con la cabeza, pálido como un fantasma.

\- Tenemos que llevarte con un médico,- dice Steve. Charlie vuelve a negar, ya sin fuerzas. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero se atora con su propia sangre. Steve lo sostiene mientras tose, mientras mancha de sangre el uniforme que mantiene viva la esperanza de un pueblo con su último aliento.

Nadie más parece reconocer la voz de Steve, pero el efecto es el mismo. Clint siente en el aire húmedo como la brigada se encoge ante la visión del Capitán América sosteniendo el cuerpo de un hombre que no pudo salvar. Ante la conciencia de que la leyenda de su infancia no es más que otro soldado en esta maldita guerra.

*

En noviembre, el New York Times publica que el 40% de la ayuda económica enviada a Vietnam es robada por funcionarios corruptos o termina en el mercado negro. Adrian Cronauer lo cuenta en mitad de una “entrevista” que por una vez falla en arrancarle una risa a Clint.

Piensa que por lo menos Charlie no tuvo que morir de una infección mal curada en un hospital de veteranos sin dinero para antisépticos. Pero la idea no lo hace sentir mejor. No es que Clint no esté familiarizado con la muerte. Es solo que, más y más cada día, se pregunta si alguna de esas muertes era necesaria. El 40% de la ayuda económica enviada a Vietnam es robada por funcionarios corruptos o termina en el mercado negro. Es un buen resumen de la situación.

Le da un trago a la cerveza, que ya caliente, sabe un poco a pis. Y un poco a sangre. Todo sabe un poco a sangre últimamente.

\- Estamos en guerra. La gente muere. No seas melodramático, Barton,- dice Frank.

\- Y tú no seas imbécil.

La guerra le quema bajo la piel, con ganas de salir. De golpear. De romper. De arrancarle los dientes a Frank. A alguien. A quien sea.

Steve le pone una mano en el hombro antes de que pueda levantarse.

\- Vamos a entrenar,- dice, y Clint lo sigue.

Los entrenamientos de Steve no son como los del resto. Nunca hay armas que apuntar, solo un cuerpo y otro cuerpo. A Clint suele sacarlo de quicio, pero hoy lo necesita. Es liberador golpear a alguien sin tener que preocuparse por no hacerle daño. Suelta golpe tras golpe, primero con rabia, luego con un poco más de inteligencia. Steve evade, detiene, no lo deja avanzar. Y a lo mejor lo más frustrante es saber lo poco que le cuesta, lo mucho que se contiene.

\- ¿Así que tu papá peleó con Stark?- dice para provocarlo y Steve no cede, pero algo cambia en su mirada. Sabe lo que Clint está diciendo.- Debes tener un montón de historias del Capi. Más que nadie, de hecho.

Steve para una patada. Devuelve un golpe. No está pensado para hacerle daño, pero sin duda lleva más fuerza que cualquiera de los anteriores. El Capi se está dejando ver.

\- Di lo que tengas que decir, Clint.

No hay rabia en su voz. A lo mejor hasta un poquito de alivio. Es tan obvio, una vez que lo sabes. El tamaño, la postura, los modales anticuados.

\- Solo digo que todos estos meses podría haber estado entrenando con el Capitán América, ¿sabes? Parece una pérdida de tiempo.

No es una recriminación, porque Clint entiende. Clint sabe de secretos. Pero claro, todas esas veces que lanzó golpe tras golpe, que rodó por la selva, Steve se estaba conteniendo. Protegiendo su identidad. Y es como si la fachada se hubiera despintado de pronto. De pronto, Clint puede ver la estrella en su pecho, la fuerza en sus ojos.

Steve respira hondo. Y luego se ríe. Hay alivio en esa risa. Clint entiende (Clint sabe de secretos).

\- ¿Quieres entrenar con el Capitán América?- pregunta. Y es un reto.

A Clint le gustan los retos.

Pierde la cuenta de cuántas veces termina en el piso en la siguiente hora. Steve no le hace daño, pero tampoco le da descanso. Dice cosas como “cuida tu izquierda” y “soy más alto que tú, no te acerques tanto”. Clint suda y respira con dificultad, le duelen todos los músculos, pero no se da por vencido. Intenta tumbarlo por quincuagésima vez y termina atrapado en un gancho sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tu concentración, arquero?- pregunta Steve con media sonrisa cuando lo suelta.

Y es todo. Es hora de jugar sucio.

\- Así que…- dice en tono de burla, preparando el golpe. -… el ícono del pie de manzana y todas las cosas buenas…- Steve sonríe pero no baja la guardia -… y el hijo de su compañero de armas. Qué vergüenza, Steve.

Cuando tumba al Capitán América de un golpe y se sienta sobre él antes de que reaccione, Clint se ríe con ganas por primera vez en demasiado tiempo.

*

En diciembre, Tony termina la universidad. El New York Times saca una nota al respecto (a Tony le gusta más la de Mecánica Popular) pero no consigue comunicarse con Howard para ampliar la entrevista, así que Tony tampoco lo intenta. No es que históricamente tenga un mejor record que el New York Times.

Rhodey está de permiso y es sorprendente lo adulto que se ve de uniforme, lo serio y confiable. Tony siempre ha sabido que pondría su vida en manos de Rhodey, pero de pronto la idea cobra un sentido mayor, más sólido. De pronto no es solo que Tony confíe en Rhodey, sino que el país entero puede dormir tranquilo con James Rhodes guardando su sueño. Se lo explica lo mejor que puede.

\- Si te vuelves más viejo voy a tener que meterte en un asilo. ¿Qué demonios les hacen en esa escuela?

\- Nos enseñan a no dejarnos influenciar por genios hiperactivos con el ego inflado. Yo también te extrañé.

Lo bueno es que Rhodey habla “Tony” con bastante fluidez.

Jan y Hank también andan por ahí. Hace semanas que Hank no sale del laboratorio, murmurando acerca de lo “cerca que está de lograrlo” y como “no puede perder la concentración ahora,” pero allí está, con la misma cerveza en la mano hace dos horas, y Tony tiene que apreciarlo.

\- Jan y Hank Pym…- dice Rhodey sacudiendo cabeza con gesto incrédulo.- ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Tony se encoge de hombros.

\- Pasan cosas más raras. ¿Te conté que Richards se casa?

\- ¿ _Reed_ Richards?

\- Con una mujer de carne y hueso. Y bonita, además. Jan conoce a su hermano,- dice señalando a un chico rubio que baila con Jan.

Rhodey sacude la cabeza de nuevo.

\- Me voy seis meses y el mundo se vuelve loco.

Tony se ríe. Vuelve a mirar a Hank, que intenta aparentar que no está vigilando a Jan en la pista de baile y falla estrepitosamente.

\- Supongo que tiene sentido. Lo de las parejas disparejas, digo. ¿Te imaginas a uno de nosotros con _otro de nosotros_?

Rhodey se sacude un escalofrío.

(Jan se ríe en los brazos del rubio y Hank coge otra cerveza con cara de pocos amigos. _Así que es capaz de sentir algo más que curiosidad científica. Es bueno saberlo._ )

\- Hablando de genios locos,- dice Rhodey,- ¿qué es de Howard?

\- Ni idea. En Washington, supongo.

\- Mhmm. ¿Ya sabe que terminaste la universidad?

Tony se encoge de hombros.

\- Debería. Él la paga.

\- Ya,- dice Rhodey, con ese tono suyo de “si quieres que me crea que no te importa lo que piense tu padre de que termines la universidad a los 17, llegas diez años tarde.”

Tony cede un poco.

\- Steve dice que está trabajando en algo nuevo.

\- Steve,- repite Rhodey.- Todavía me cuesta creer que seas amigo por correspondencia del...

Tony le da un codazo. Ha tenido mucho cuidado de no revelar la identidad de Steve como para que Rhodey venga a soltarlo en una casa llena de gente.

(La canción termina y Jan vuelve al lado de Hank, que mejora el humor un poco. Pero solo un poco.)

\- Está raro últimamente,- dice sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Howard?

\- Steve.

\- Oh. Pensé que eran mejores amigos y todo eso. Ya me había hecho a la idea de ser solo un capítulo más en tu azarosa vida.

Tony sonríe y le da otro codazo.

\- No es… Es diferente. Con Steve. Y en todo caso, últimamente parece que ni siquiera fuéramos amigos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Pasó algo desde que se vieron en junio?

\- No. No, de hecho, creo que fue en junio.

Rhodey pone los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

\- ¡Nada!... Creo que nada. Hank dice que nada, en todo caso. Pero está raro desde que se fue.

 (- ¿Quién era el chico con el que estabas bailando?- pregunta Hank en un tono que intenta ser desinteresado y no lo consigue.)

\- A lo mejor solo está ocupado. Las cosas no van bien en el frente.

(- ¿Johnny? Un amigo,- responde Jan, quitándole importancia.- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?

\- No,- dice Hank fastidiado.- ¿Por qué estaría…?- Jan lo calla con un beso.)

\- S-sí.- responde Tony, y deja el vaso sobre la mesa para que no se note que le tiemblan las manos.- Sí, debe ser eso.

*

_20 de enero de 1967_

_Querido Tony:_

_Vi el artículo en el New York Times. Nick lo trajo hace un par de días. Sé que otros ya te lo deben haber dicho, pero es impresionante lo que has logrado a tu edad (¿qué es eso en lo que estás trabajando en la foto? ¿un robot?). Por supuesto, nadie que te conozca puede sorprenderse. En general, eres bastante impresionante._

_Me disculpo por no escribir antes, debo reconocer que entre una y otra cosa, se me había olvidado por completo el final del semestre. ¿Has pensado qué quieres hacer ahora? Sé que no es asunto mío, pero si te animaras a poner a trabajar esa mente tuya junto a la de Howard, creo que podrían ponerle fin a esta guerra los dos solos. Hablando de Howard, creo que voy a verlo cuando esté en Saigón. Trataré de enviarte algo con él. Algo colorido. Sigo pensando que Saigón es una ciudad que te gustaría, a pesar de la falta de…_

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

\- ¿Decirte qué?

\- Que vas a ver a Steve.

_Ah._

\- No voy a ver a Steve. Voy a Saigón a probar unos prototipos.

\- Y casualmente el Capitán América va a estar en Saigón esos días.

\- Tiene que ayudarme con algunas pruebas.

\- En consecuencia, vas a ver a Steve.

\- Sí. Supongo que sí.- Howard suspira.- ¿Algo más? Estoy ocupado.

\- Quiero ir.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero ir contigo.

\- ¿A _Saigón_? ¿Estás loco?

\- Terminé la universidad. Por si no lo sabías. Eso significa que pronto vas a tener que hacerme un lugar en la empresa de todos modos. Y reconozcámoslo, podrías usar mi ayuda si algo sale mal con esos prototipos.

Howard alza una ceja. _La adolescencia es pasajera_ , se recuerda. La arrogancia, tristemente, es hereditaria. Y no particularmente infundada.

\- Pensé que ya no querías tener nada que ver con la empresa.

Tony se encoge de hombros.

\- Eso fue el año pasado. Además, ¿Industrias Stark, no? También es mi nombre.- Le lanza una mirada a los planos sobre la mesa.- ¿En qué estás trabajando?

\- Sistemas de reconocimiento.- No puede negar que la idea es tentadora. Tony enfocado es brillante y la empresa podría ganar mucho con su presencia.- Saigón es una ciudad en guerra. Podemos discutirlo cuando regrese.

\- No,- dice Tony sin dejar de estudiar los planos. Howard casi espera que encuentre algún fallo ( _maldito genio_ , piensa con media sonrisa, recordando a otro maldito genio que jugaba a encontrar fallos en el trabajo del Departamento de Defensa cuando todavía no tenía edad para afeitarse).- Pero podemos discutirlo en Saigón.

\- No es un viaje de placer.

\- Vas a tener mi atención absoluta…- Howard alza una ceja.- Mientras estemos trabajando,- reconoce Tony.

\- Es peligroso.

\- Por favor. ¿Howard Stark y el Capitán América? ¿Quién va a acercarse lo suficiente para ponerme un dedo encima?- responde Tony con una sonrisa brillante.

Howard no recuerda la última vez que fue el receptor de esa sonrisa.

*

En febrero, grupos religiosos a todo lo largo de los Estados Unidos ayunan pidiendo el fin de la guerra, pero no son ellos, sino la luna (y las celebraciones del nuevo año que marca su ciclo sobre los cielos), quien consigue hacer un alto al fuego.

Las calles están decoradas con faroles rojos e inmensos dragones de papel bailan en las plazas, los vecinos se saludan con palabras que Steve ha aprendido a reconocer como buenos deseos y los mercados se llenan de olores dulces y frutas coloridas. Por unos días, la guerra se vuelve algo ajeno, lejano, algo que le sucede a otras personas en un mundo distinto.

Clint se estira y se mete un pedazo de fruta de dragón en la boca.

\- ¿Un tipo con capa y armadura?

Steve asiente. No se lo ha contado a nadie además de Nick. Y por supuesto, la respuesta de Nick fue todavía menos informativa que sorprendida.

\- Se parece a algo que oí en un bar,- dice Clint con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Un tipo que controlaba la tormenta con un martillo.

\- ¿Un martillo?- pregunta Steve y Clint abre los ojos sorprendido al oír el tono de reconocimiento.

\- Era una broma. Unos tipos se estaban burlando de un piloto loco.

\- Pues a lo mejor no está tan loco como creen.

\- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿Un tipo que controla la tormenta con un martillo?

Steve lo piensa un momento.

\- No lo sé… no lo vi hacer nada. Pero se han visto cosas más raras.

\- ¿Cosas más raras que _un tipo con capa y armadura que_ _controla la tormenta con un martillo_?

Steve se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Qué hay del gigante verde sobre el que estabas leyendo ayer?

\- En el _Enquirer_ , Steve. Es entretenimiento, no periodismo.- Suelta la risa.- ¿Te creíste lo del gigante verde?

\- Y vi a un tipo con capa y armadura parado en mitad de la selva.

\- Um… sí, también está eso. Pero un _gigante verde_ …

Lo procesan en silencio, respirando el momento. El olor de las especias en la calle. La fruta fresca. La cerveza helada. El rumor de los buenos deseos comprendidos a medias.

Por un día no son invasores, sino invitados. Por un día, no necesitan cuidar sus espaldas de la gente que vinieron a proteger. Es una ilusión, por supuesto. Pero todos se cuidan mucho de no romperla.

\- ¿No te pone nervioso tanta tranquilidad?- pregunta Clint de pronto.

\- Un poco,- admite Steve.

Parece que Clint va a responder, cuando algo llama su atención y señala la puerta con esa sonrisa suya que nunca augura nada bueno.

\- No me dijiste que venía tu hermanito.

Steve se gira como un resorte.

Tal como esperaba, como habían acordado, Howard entra al bar y se acerca a su mesa. De forma completa, absolutamente inesperada, Tony entra con él. Steve tiene un segundo para emocionarse por la sorpresa, antes de darse cuenta de que no tiene idea de cómo va a mirar a Howard a los ojos con Tony sentado entre ellos.

*

\- ¿Te molesta que haya venido?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no.

Clint ha vuelto a la base y Howard los ha dejado solos para atender una reunión demasiado confidencial hasta para el Capitán América. A su alrededor, Saigón zumba con los sonidoscoloresaromas del año nuevo.

\- Estás raro.

\- No estoy…- Pero no, tampoco va a insultar la inteligencia de Tony. Respira hondo.- No esperaba verte. Me tomó por sorpresa. Pero por supuesto que me alegra, Tony.

Lo dice en serio. No sabe cómo manejar su presencia, pero sigue siendo Tony. _Por supuesto_ que lo alegra. Tony parece creerle, porque se relaja un poco.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta señalando un pequeño puesto frente a una cafetería.

\- Cha gió,- responde Steve, relajándose también.- Son muy buenos. Pero no te aconsejo que comas en la…- Tony pone unas monedas en manos de la mujer que se sienta tras la sartén y recibe media docena de rollos. -… calle.

Se mete un rollo en la boca y le ofrece otro. Steve sonríe. Extrañaba a Tony.

No hay mucho tráfico a esa hora, pero se suben a uno de esos carritos llevados por bicicletas, solo porque Tony nunca ha visto uno. Steve cabe con las justas en el pequeño asiento y se siente un poco ridículo, la verdad, pero los ojos de Tony recorren la ciudad con avidez y Steve se traga la vergüenza con el último rollo.

\- Tenías razón,- dice Tony, con la mirada fija en el humo rojo que se eleva desde un pequeño templo.- Me gusta Saigón.

Steve asiente.

\- Me alegro.

El silencio se estira entre ellos un segundo (dos, tres), hasta que Tony habla como distraído, como quien dice cualquier cosa.

\- Me acordé de algo el otro día.

(Como habla de las cosas que le da miedo mostrar, las que realmente importan.)

A Steve se le hace un nudo el estómago.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué?

Tony lo observa sin responder. Pero debe encontrar algo en Steve, algo que lo delata, porque su mirada pasa pronto de tentativa a provocadora, a medio camino entre un reto y un montón de promesas que hacen que a Steve le queme un poquito la piel. En el minúsculo asiento, el calor de Tony se le pega a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. _Es un niño_ , piensa _._ Es consciente de cada centímetro (quince, como mucho) entre sus labios y los labios entreabiertos que Tony moja con la lengua. _Howard_ , piensa. _Es el hijo de Howard._

Un segundo. Dos. Tres.

La bicicleta se detiene frente al hotel.

\- Vamos,- dice Steve y agradece secretamente que no le tiemble la voz.- Howard debe estarnos esperando.

Cenan los tres juntos y es fácil caer en la rutina de las noches en la mansión, entre historias del frente y reminiscencias del pasado, Tony siempre atento a Steve y siempre un poco confrontacional con Howard (si bien mucho más moderado, tal vez en agradecimiento por el viaje). De vez en cuando, Steve levanta los ojos y la mirada que encuentra del otro lado de la mesa simultáneamente le enciende y le hiela la sangre ( _que no se dé cuenta,_ _por favor, que Howard no se dé cuenta_ ). En seis meses, no ha dejado de avergonzarse por lo que pasó esa noche. Pero es momento de reconocer que lo que más lo avergüenza no es lo que hizo, sino lo que le gustaría hacer. Ha pasado los últimos seis meses sistemáticamente no pensando en eso, pero es imposible cuando Tony lo mira de esa manera. Es imposible cuando _Tony recuerda_.

*

\- ¿Por qué no vino Steve con nosotros?

\- Está esperándonos allá con el equipo. Te lo dije anoche.

\- Ah, cierto.

\- Estás distraído. Tony, no te traje de paseo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Necesito toda tu concentración en esto.

\- Lo sé,- responde Tony irritado.

Howard le da otro trago al vaso de whisky y Tony coge la botella que descansa sobre el asiento. Antes de que pueda llevársela a la boca, Howard se la quita de las manos. El jeep salta y el convoy sigue avanzando.

\- Tú estás bebiendo,- se queja Tony.

\- Yo soy un adulto,- responde Howard.

La mirada de Tony es la foto de portada de la indignación adolescente.

Van a tener una pelea. Puede sentirlo en los huesos. Van a tener una pelea en mitad de la selva de Vietnam, frente a oficiales del Ejército de los Estados Unidos de los que dependen los contratos de Industrias Stark de los próximos cinco años. Y es su culpa, por supuesto. Es su culpa, porque nadie más hubiera sido tan idiota como para traer a un niño de diecisiete años con delirios de grandeza a una demostración oficial.

Tony abre la boca para dar el primer golpe. Y es entonces cuando empiezan los disparos.


	5. I've been ten thousand miles in the mouth of a graveyard

Lo último que recuerda es el rostro de Howard cubierto de sangre (“¡Tony, abre los ojos! ¡Tony!”) y el miedo cerrándole el pecho (o tal vez no es el miedo).

Lo demás son disparos, confusión, gente gritando cosas que no consigue escuchar sobre el zumbido en sus oídos. Hasta que el mundo se difumina y la oscuridad se cierra por completo.

*

\- Capitán.

Steve frota el barro viscoso entre sus dedos, que se manchan de rojo. Traga saliva. Están a 30 minutos de Saigón. 30 malditos minutos.

\- _Steve_ ,- dice Furia y Steve voltea por fin.- Tengo agentes sobre la pista. Te avisaré cuando tengamos noticias, pero por ahora no hay hada que puedas hacer.

La lluvia cae sobre la selva, que se extiende en todas las direcciones, borrando cualquier posible huella.

*

_Solo tiene diecisiete. Diecisiete. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando…? Por favor. Tony, por favor…_

En la celda hay otro prisionero. Ho Yinsen, ni más ni menos.

\- Tiene fragmentos en el pecho,- dice con un acento marcado.- Hay que estabilizarlos.

Howard asiente, pero no entiende. Treinta años de experiencia en ingeniería han abandonado su cerebro. Las palabras de Yinsen no significan nada. Una sola idea corre en círculos sin detenerse.

_Esto es mi culpa. Es mi culpa. Tony, por favor. Por favor._

Yinsen le aprieta el brazo, hace un gesto de entendimiento y señala las herramientas que descansan sobre una de las mesas.

\- Pinzas,- dice.

Howard se concentra en alcanzarle las pinzas.

*

El escudo llama demasiado la atención, así que lo deja. Pero no se molesta en disfrazarse, más allá de usar ropa de civil. Vietnam no es Europa. Ningún occidental tiene la posibilidad de hacerse pasar por otra cosa.

\- Dije que te avisaría cuando tuviéramos noticias.

Nick, por supuesto, lo está esperando en la oscuridad del callejón.

Han pasado ocho horas. Ocho horas sin más pistas que la sangre derramada junto a los vehículos abandonados. Ocho horas sin pensar en otra cosa que en Howard y Tony desangrándose en la selva. Heridos. Torturados. Nick está loco si cree que puede quedarse sentado un segundo más.

\- Yo haré lo mismo,- responde, y se pierde en las sombras de la ciudad.

*

Cuando abre los ojos, está en una choza. El techo de paja sobre su cabeza tiene algunas rendijas por las que se filtra el sol y el piso es de tierra afirmada bajo las mantas. No hay un músculo en el cuerpo que no le duela. Gime en protesta, porque no se siente con fuerzas para nada más.

\- ¿Tony?

Tony está bastante seguro de que nunca ha oído tanta preocupación en la voz de Howard, ni tanto alivio. Es una mezcla extraña. Entonces recuerda su rostro cubierto de sangre junto al camino. Los disparos y los gritos. Mueve los ojos por la choza. Alza una mano despacio y se toca las vendas del pecho. Hay algo duro debajo, justo en el centro. El pánico se extiende desde su estómago y la palabra sale de sus labios tan instintivamente que nadie imaginaría que lleva diez años sin pronunciarla.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Shh…- dice Howard contra su sien.- Descansa. Vas a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien.

Tony cierra los ojos y finge que le cree.

*

Se recupera lentamente, pero se recupera. El reactor no es bonito y necesita recargarlo cada veinticuatro horas en el generador de kerosene del campamento, pero bajo las circunstancias, está más que agradecido.

\- Haz todo lo que te digan,- le dice Howard cuando tiene fuerzas para levantarse. Como si hiciera falta.

Sus captores no son VC, sino burdos traficantes de armas. No hay intereses complejos de por medio, solo modelos de Industrias Stark que replicar y mejorar. Por primera vez en su vida, Tony piensa seriamente (y siente en cada latido) lo que pueden hacer las creaciones de su familia en las manos equivocadas. (Recuerda a un idiota rechazando su whisky en una fiesta. _¿Sabes lo que hace tu padre, verdad Tony?_ )

Howard tiene el muslo vendado y cojea bastante, pero Yinsen dice que tuvo suerte, que la bala no tocó el hueso y solo rozó la arteria. Es a lo que le llaman suerte estos días.

A veces sueña que Steve viene a rescatarlos. El rostro de Howard es más elocuente de lo que podrían ser sus palabras respecto a lo que piensa de esa esperanza. (Yinsen es un hombre muy respetado en la comunidad científica. Tony recuerda haber leído muchas de sus investigaciones sobre fuentes de energía. También recuerda haber leído que desapareció hace cuatro meses y nadie tiene idea de dónde puede estar.)

*

\- ¿Wong Chu?

Steve asiente. Furia respira hondo y deja salir el aire.

\- Pues estamos jodidos.

Wong Chu es un traficante de armas que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos lleva años buscando. Controla gran parte de la frontera y tiene campamentos por todas partes. Ninguno de sus hombres va a hablar y la pista más cercana para empezar a buscar a sus prisioneros es “en medio de la selva”.

\- Tiene que estar del otro lado de la frontera. Es donde es más fuerte.

\- Del otro lado de la frontera. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Barrer Vietnam del Norte?

Nick no lo entiende. No podría. Steve lleva semanas intentando raspar algo útil de la superficie y lo único que ha conseguido es que un completo desconocido le diga que a su familia se la ha llevado un fantasma. Steve ya tiene suficientes fantasmas en su vida.

\- Si es necesario.

*

Cuando los traficantes se dan cuenta de que Tony es tan capaz de construir una cabeza atómica como Howard, se acaba el descanso médico. Howard tiene que enmendar su consejo original.

\- Haz todo lo que te pidan… pero no te apures.

Para entonces Tony se siente lo bastante mejor para rodar los ojos. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Howard lleva dos semanas sin terminar un prototipo que podría tener listo en dos días. _El equipo no es adecuado_. _No encuentro el error_. _Necesito que traigan una pieza desde Hanoi_. Por favor.

Lo malo es que sus captores tampoco tardan en darse cuenta. Es claro que no entienden nada de ingeniería, pero entienden de prisioneros que quieren dar largas. Dos veces se llevan a Howard y Tony se queda con Yinsen, recordando cada pelea estúpida y cada palabra hiriente, deseando oídos menos agudos y una imaginación menos activa.

Como Howard sigue demorando ( _¿por qué? ¿por qué sigues?_ ), la tercera vez se llevan a Tony. El agua le quema los pulmones y cada choque eléctrico hace eco en el reactor por segundos que parecen horas, hasta que el vómito le sabe a sangre y tienen que arrastrarlo de vuelta a la choza porque sus piernas no responden.

Howard termina el prototipo la mañana siguiente.

*

La idea es de Howard, pero mucha de la teoría para crear los repulsores viene de Yinsen. Y Tony tampoco se arrepiente de la cantidad de investigación sobre energías alternativas que ha hecho en los últimos años.

Las primeras pruebas no son particularmente exitosas, pero al menos sus captores están contentos con el obvio poder destructivo del “nuevo prototipo”.

\- Necesitamos controlarlo mejor,- dice Tony.

\- Y protección,- dice Howard.- Necesitas protección.

Su respiración es pesada y cuando se apoya en la pierna mala pierde el equilibrio. Tony solo se da cuenta de lo caliente que está cuando intenta levantarlo.

*

\- Sensores de calor,- dice Howard sin abrir los ojos.- Para que no puedan cogerlo desprevenido en la selva.

Yinsen asiente y sigue intentando limpiar la herida. Está negra y bota pus, pero no parece tan grande como para provocar esa fiebre, como para inflamar la pierna de esa manera. No es la herida, dice Yinsen. La infección es un síntoma, no la causa.

\- Es algún tipo de veneno,- dice.- Puede que lo haya picado algo.

Howard le coge una mano (pegajosa, caliente) y abre los ojos.

\- Pase lo que pase, tienes que salir de aquí.

Tony asiente, más asustado que convencido. Howard le aprieta la mano.

\- Pase lo que pase, Tony. Promételo.

Tony traga saliva y asiente de nuevo.

*

A uno de los guardias le gusta la música extranjera. Van Morrison se cuela entre las rendijas de la choza, haciendo la noche todavía más surreal.

_Y veré las barcas transbordadoras_   
_Y se elevarán_

\- Tony…

\- Aquí estoy,- responde Tony inmediatamente, cogiéndole la mano.

_En un océano más azul_   
_Contra el cielo del mañana_

Es uno de sus (pocos) momentos de lucidez. Suelen llegar de noche.

\- Agua.

Tony le acerca la taza y Howard bebe despacio.

\- ¿Cómo va el traje?

\- Avanzando.

Howard asiente.

\- Tienes que salir de aquí,- repite.

\- _Tenemos_ que salir de aquí.

Howard se queda en silencio un largo rato. Tanto, que Tony piensa que ha vuelto a quedarse dormido. Pero cuando intenta soltarle la mano, Howard la aprieta con fuerza.

 _Y me tomarás fuertemente_  
 _En tus brazos_ _de nuevo_

\- Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Tony.- _Y no recordaré siquiera_ _que sentí el dolor..._ \- Estás rodeado de gente que te quiere. Steve, Jarvis, Rhodey…- _Caminaremos y hablaremos en jardines de bruma empapados de lluvia.._.- Solo necesitas salir de aquí.

_Y nunca, nunca, nunca_   
_Envejeceré tanto de nuevo_

*

_Oh dulzura, oh dulzura_   
_Mi dulzura_

Las notas de la radio abandonada se mezclan con el llamado de los insectos en la noche.

_Y alzaré la mano_   
_Hacia el cielo nocturno_

La radio, las carpas, los restos del fuego. Todo está allí menos las personas.

_Y contaré las estrellas_   
_Que brillan en tus ojos_

Otro maldito campamento fantasma. Es el tercero en esta ruta. Cada pista lo ha llevado al mismo callejón sin salida. Steve apaga la radio y revisa el perímetro en busca de algo que le dé una nueva dirección. Arriba, un trueno retumba sobre la selva. Tampoco sabe si obtendría respuestas, de encontrar a alguien. Wong Chu es un hombre desconfiado que solo le dice a sus hombres lo que necesitan saber. No es que ninguno de sus hombres hable, como creía Nick. Es que los pocos que hablan no tienen nada que decir.

Un nuevo relámpago ilumina la noche y entonces Steve lo ve, recortado en la luz. _Un hombre con un martillo que controla la tormenta._ El hombre lo observa con curiosidad.

\- Te conozco,- dice con una voz que retumba como el trueno.

Steve asiente despacio.

\- ¿Trabajas con los villanos que manipulan la tormenta?

\- No,- dice, decidido a no dejarse intimidar.

El hombre lo observa.

\- No,- decide finalmente.- También los combates.- Eso parece gustarle.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, combatiente?

\- St… Capitán América. Soy el Capitán América.

\- Thor, hijo de Odín,- dice el extraño con seriedad. _Un hombre con un martillo que controla la tormenta_. Thor, hijo de Odín, da una mirada rápida a sus alrededores antes de concluir,- éste no es el lugar que buscamos, Capitán.

Y Steve piensa, ¿por qué no?

\- En realidad busco a dos hombres. Tony Stark, un chico de diecisiete, y su padre, Howard. Piel blanca y cabello oscuro. Los tienen prisioneros, probablemente obligados a construir armas. Puede que estén heridos.

Thor, hijo de Odín, frunce el ceño.

\- Los villanos que buscamos son sin duda malvados. No he visto a tus compañeros, Capitán América. Pero mantendré los ojos abiertos.

Dicho esto, alza el martillo y sale volando.

*

Howard muere a mediodía, tres días después de que empiece la fiebre. Los traficantes lo entierran en una tumba de piedras cerca del campamento. Tony no llora. Trabaja. Se pregunta si el reactor que brilla en su pecho, día y noche sin descanso, habrá matado su corazón para salvarle la vida. No siente dolor. No siente rabia. No siente nada.

*

 _Tienes que salir de aquí_.

 - Necesitas tiempo para ponerte el traje.

 _‘Tenemos’_ _que salir de aquí._

\- No.

\- Tony…- dice Yinsen, cansado. Sus ojos están hundidos y sus brazos son delgados, demasiado delgados. Yinsen es mayor, mucho mayor que Howard, y ya ha soportado demasiado.- Mi vida ha sido larga y productiva. Tú tienes aún mucho por hacer.

\- No,- repite. Pero su protesta ha perdido fuerza y Yinsen lo sabe.

_Pase lo que pase, tienes que salir de aquí._

*

La armadura es una fuerza más poderosa de lo que Tony mismo imaginaba. Las balas son apenas un eco sobre la coraza, las granadas un tropiezo en el camino. No hay protección que resista los repulsores en la palma de sus manos.

\- Infrarrojo.

No hay selva que esconda a sus captores.

_Pase lo que pase, Tony._

El cuerpo de Yinsen arde junto a la choza cuando los barriles de kerosene por fin explotan, desatando el infierno en la jungla. Tony dispara sin mirar atrás.

_Pase lo que pase, Tony. Promételo._

*

\- Capitán.

La voz suena directamente en su oído y Steve pega un salto antes de recordar el comunicador. Es un prototipo de Howard, una radio minúscula en su capucha, pero Steve no ha tenido oportunidad de acostumbrarse a ella. SHIELD mantiene silencio radial en casi todas sus misiones de campo. Es peligroso hacer sonidos inesperados cuando no sabes dónde están tus agentes.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Posición.

\- 80 kilómetros al este de mi último reporte.

\- Regresa hacia la frontera. Hay reportes de algo que podría interesarte.

Steve deja de respirar un segundo. Lo único que podría interesarle, y Nick lo sabe, es información sobre Tony y Howard. Lleva seis semanas caminando en círculos y se ha rehusado tres veces a abandonar la búsqueda. Sabe que está bordeando la insubordinación, pero no consigue que le importe.

\- ¿Qué tipo de reportes?

Nick duda un momento. Pero los comunicadores son seguros, Howard lo explicó muchas veces.

\- Un arma,- dice finalmente.- Suena a Stark. Y avanza con cuidado. Si los reportes son ciertos, no quieres estar cerca de esa cosa.

*

La lluvia cae y Tony abre la boca. Bebe el agua fresca, deja que le corra por el rostro y la coraza. Se niega a dejar el traje al alcance de alguien más, pero lo cierto es que pesa una tonelada y ya casi no le queda potencia. Se le ocurre que allí, bajo la lluvia, el traje tampoco va a durar mucho. Podría esconder las partes en el barro y nadie las encontraría hasta que fueran irrescatables...

El reactor brilla en el centro del pectoral.

_Cierto._

Él tampoco va a durar mucho en esta selva, de todos modos.

Da un (pesado) paso más y se tropieza con una raíz. Es ridículo, porque el traje pesa una tonelada y debería haber levantado la raíz como una pluma. Pero claro, ya casi no le queda potencia. _¿Hasta qué profundidad crecen estas raíces?_

\- Identifícate, hombre de hierro.

Tony alza la vista lentamente. _Hombre de hierro… no suena mal_. Le pesa la cabeza y es raro, porque se quitó el casco hace horas. El hombre que lo observa desde una altura imposible ( _es más alto que Steve… nadie es más alto que Steve_ ) también lleva armadura. Armadura, capa y un martillo enorme colgado de la cintura. No está mal. Pero si lo hubieran dejado elegir, hubiera preferido alucinar a Steve.

La alucinación sigue esperando una respuesta.

\- Tony,- responde.- Tony Stark.

La alucinación sonríe.

\- ¡Tony Stark! ¡El Capitán América te está buscando!- grita levantándolo del suelo. _Steve. Sí, esa alucinación tiene más sentido._ \- ¿Te sientes bien, Tony Stark? Pareces débil. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- ¿Tienes un tomacorriente?- pregunta con algo que intenta ser una sonrisa.

\- ¿Un qué?

Por supuesto, sus propias alucinaciones no entienden sus bromas. Tony sacude la cabeza.

\- Electricidad,- explica señalando el reactor.- Necesito recargarme.

La alucinación asiente como si fuera la petición más natural del mundo. Luego pone una mano sobre el reactor. Tony siente el golpe de electricidad en cada poro de su cuerpo antes de perder la conciencia.

*

El nivel de destrucción es sorprendente. Le recordaría un poco a la primera vez que vio a Thor, excepto que aquello era limpio y esto es un completo desastre. La lluvia ha calmado las llamas antes de amainar, pero algunos barriles todavía arden. Los cuerpos (o lo que queda de ellos) ya empiezan a pudrirse bajo el sol. Los restos de lo que parece haber sido un cargamento de armas yacen destripados por todas partes.

\- ¡Capitán América!- retumba una voz conocida.- ¡Pensé que te encontraría aquí!

\- ¿Thor?- pregunta Steve confundido. Thor desciende en medio del caos con algo enorme en brazos. Una especie de robot. No, no es un robot. La cabeza es humana. Es alguien en un traje de metal. Es…

\- ¿Tony?- pregunta Steve en un susurro.

Se ve pálido como la nieve y extremadamente delgado a pesar de la armadura que lo cubre. Respira entre temblores, pero respira. A Steve le tiemblan las manos cuando empieza a buscar la manera de quitarle el traje.

Tony abre los ojos apenas.

\- ¿Steve?

\- ¡Tony! No te duermas. Mírame. ¿Cómo te quito esto?

\- Steve…- susurra Tony y Steve siente que algo se le rompe dentro. Pero hay un momento para quebrarse y no es éste.

\- La armadura, Tony. ¿Cómo te la quito?

La armadura es inmensa, claramente potente y está cubierta de pequeñas abolladuras. _Justo del tamaño de una bala_. La destrucción se cuela en la periferia de su mirada. _Fue Tony_ , comprende _. Tony hizo esto._

\- Código de desactivación,- murmura Tony,- Alpha María 120526.- La armadura cae en pedazos por el suelo. Todas las piezas excepto la luz del centro, que está incrustada en su pecho (que _está incrustada en su pecho_ ), rodeada de cicatrices.

\- Dios mío.- La expresión se le escapa de los labios, tan bajito que no está seguro de haberla pronunciado.

\- El mago me dio un corazón nuevo,- dice Tony, intentando aligerar el momento. Y Steve sabe que no está ayudando, pero no consigue despegar los ojos del aparato. Toca las cicatrices con cuidado. Respira. Quiere saber. Pero hay preguntas más urgentes.

\- ¿Dónde está Howard?

Dos segundos de silencio son suficientes para que alce la mirada. El rostro de Tony le dice lo demás.

*

Destruyen la armadura a insistencia de Tony, que se niega a mostrarle la tecnología a nadie. SHIELD llega poco después y hace preguntas que Tony responde con evasivas, el pecho cubierto por un impermeable del ejército y la mirada en blanco, hasta que Steve decide que “es suficiente” y lo saca de allí.

No se quiebra cuando lo encuentran, ni cuando destruyen la armadura, ni cuando le muestra a los agentes el lugar en que los traficantes enterraron a su padre, ni en las horas silenciosas de avance del convoy, ni cuando se quedan (finalmente) solos en la habitación del Hotel Caravelle. Pero cuando Steve intenta despedirse, Tony le coge una mano y Steve puede verlo en su mirada, el miedo a quedarse solo, a recordar solo, a cerrar los ojos. Así que se tumba a su lado en la oscuridad (sin decir una palabra, sin hacer una pregunta, la luz del reactor atravesando las sábanas blancas como un recordatorio de los siglos que han trascurrido desde la última vez que hicieron esto) hasta que el agotamiento vence y la respiración de Tony se calma.

*

SHIELD recupera el cuerpo de Howard y Steve se encarga del papeleo para llevarlo a casa. Cuando pregunta por la situación de Tony como menor huérfano, se da cuenta de que ya no lo es. El calor sofocante de abril se cierra sobre sus pulmones y Tony se ha convertido en un adulto, también ante la ley.


	6. What'll you do now, my blue eyed son?

Llegan a Nueva York de noche para llamar menos la atención. Hay prensa en el aeropuerto de todos modos. Afortunadamente, una de las ventajas de tener un hangar privado es que el auto puede recogerlos directamente de la pista.

Tony está acostumbrado (demasiado acostumbrado) a lidiar con la prensa y no agacha la cabeza hasta que está a salvo entre Steve y Jarvis tras los vidrios oscuros.

Entierran a Howard una mañana soleada de abril, al lado de María y rodeado de árboles en flor, que se sienten casi como una ironía. Rhodey pasa su único día de permiso encerrado con Tony en su habitación. La mansión se siente más grande que nunca en el silencio de los primeros días (que Jan intenta llenar con conversaciones ligeras, fallando cada vez). Tony pasa más horas que nunca en el taller. Vuelven a encontrarse en la biblioteca en largas noches de insomnio (más noches de las que no, Tony se acomoda junto a Steve en el sillón grande y cierra los ojos. Steve sospecha que son los únicos momentos en los que duerme.)

*

El taller está lleno de juguetes de Howard. Proyectos abandonados en el frenesí de un nuevo descubrimiento, prototipos demasiado secretos para Investigación y Desarrollo, todas esas cosas que le robaron la atención de su padre a lo largo de dieciocho años.

No eran tan diferentes, después de todo.

 _En realidad, éramos exactamente lo mismo_ , piensa Tony y se sirve otro whisky.

\- Joven Anthony.

\- Jarvis.

\- Ha estado aquí todo el día. Creo que sería prudente que descanse.

\- Ya le dije a Steve que no estoy cansado.

Hay momentos en los que solo la presencia de Steve, sólida y brillante, lo mantiene en pie. Hay momentos en que lo sofoca y lo único que quiere es que _lo dejen solo de una maldita vez._ Y hay momentos en los que… (“es tarde,” dice Steve desde su altura imposible, “deberías ir a la cama” y Tony quiere mojarse los labios, estirarse como un gato y preguntar “¿vas a venir conmigo?”) Hay momentos en los que solo quiere sentir algo, cualquier cosa, por Steve o por quien sea. Algo que no sea el maldito agujero en el centro del pecho.

\- Sí, el Capitán Rogers me informó de esa situación. Aun así, creo que debería dormir.

Tony respira hondo. Da un trago. Deja que el alcohol le raspe la garganta. No es el mejor whisky del mundo, pero no se trata de disfrutarlo, ¿verdad?

\- Jarvis… ya soy mayor de edad. Y hasta donde tengo entendido, además soy tu jefe.

Es una de las consecuencias más surreales de la muerte de Howard. La casa es suya. La empresa es suya. Jarvis es su empleado. Trata de no pensar mucho en eso, para que la inmensidad de lo que de pronto se ha convertido en su vida no se le cierre encima.

\- Lo es, señor.

Trata de no pensar mucho en eso, pero a veces es inevitable. El mundo se cierra a su alrededor, el taller se hace más pequeño, la respiración le cuesta, la vista se le nubla.

\- Pero señor,- dice Jarvis con un cariño que le aprieta el vacío detrás del reactor,- si me lo permite, es usted mucho más que mi jefe. Y su padre, que tampoco era solo mi jefe, no perdonaría que me limitara a seguir órdenes en esta situación.

Como si a Howard alguna vez le hubiera importado la “situación” de Tony. Como si alguna vez…

\- Howard ya no está aquí para perdonar o dejar de perdonar nada.- Las palabras cuestan. El pecho le arde. El calor empuja desde dentro, húmedo y salado. Jarvis se da cuenta. (Nunca consigue engañar a Jarvis.)

\- Pero está usted,- dice, comprendiendo de pronto.

Porque ése es el punto, ¿verdad? Tony está aquí y Howard no. Tony respira y Yinsen no. Construyeron una armadura sorprendente a partir de chatarra para que pudiera estar aquí. No pudo proteger a Yinsen. Le incrustaron un reactor en el pecho en mitad de la selva para que pudiera estar aquí. A Howard _lo picó un insecto_. ¿Qué derecho tiene a estar aquí, mutilado y confundido, incapaz de ascender a la altura de las expectativas? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, es él quien está aquí?

\- Anthony… esto no es tu culpa,- dice Jarvis, como si Tony tuviera cinco años y Howard le hubiera gritado por romper uno de sus juguetes.

Y es curioso, porque la magnitud es distinta, la distancia imposible, pero el miedo es el mismo, la soledad, la rabia, los brazos de Jarvis y su voz pausada (“tranquilo, respira, todo va a estar bien”). El calor le sube al rostro, escapa por sus ojos, y Tony llora por primera vez. Por última vez. Llora en los brazos de la única figura de su infancia que vivió para verlo convertirse en un adulto, hasta que las lágrimas llenan el vacío en su pecho.

*

Hank y Jan son los primeros. Se quedan a dormir una noche y luego la siguiente, un fin de semana largo y casi todos los jueves (que es cuando a Jan le da por proyectar películas en la sala). Tony le hace un espacio a los terrarios en el sótano y los circuitos se mezclan con los decantadores y las pipetas. A veces, sentados tras el proyector, Steve pregunta algo que debería ser obvio, Jan voltea a mirarlo con grandes ojos abiertos y Tony se aguanta la risa. Termina por contarles la verdad, porque no se siente cómodo mintiéndoles ahora que (prácticamente) viven juntos. A Hank le brillan los ojos con curiosidad. Jan se emociona como una niña (grita “¡lo sabía!” por toda la casa, pero en opinión de Tony, no tenía idea). Steve se acostumbra a cenar en un murmullo de jerga científica y chismes de la sociedad newyorkina, a dibujar junto a Jan en el jardín (ella, modelos de cuello largo y faldas cortísimas, él, los contornos de una ciudad perdida y una selva ajena). Poco a poco, las risas empiezan a oírse de nuevo en los pasillos.

Y la primavera avanza (lentamente) sobre la mansión.

*

\- Creo que voy a remodelar el sótano,- dice Tony apoyado en sus hombros, rompiendo por primera vez el silencio de la madrugada.- Hank necesita su propio espacio antes de que nos arranquemos la cabeza.

\- ¿Tienes problemas con Hank?

En la quietud de la biblioteca hasta las declaraciones más domésticas suenan como un secreto compartido entre susurros.

\- No. Pero es inevitable. ¿Dos científicos locos encerrados en un sótano? Mala idea.

Steve ríe despacio y Tony se acomoda, cerrando el libro y los ojos. Steve le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros para acomodarlo mejor. El resultado es que Tony termina más o menos acurrucado contra su pecho. Y a Steve le parecería una posición inapropiada, si no fuera porque es como terminan casi todas las noches. Tony nunca ha tenido un particular respeto por el espacio personal ajeno y Steve está acostumbrado a compartir su espacio con todo el regimiento, a la falta de intimidad de los campamentos. Tal vez es por eso que se siente tan natural. (O tal vez es por eso, por la intimidad, que la cercanía de Tony se siente tan diferente a la de sus compañeros de batalla.)

Desde ese ángulo, puede ver la cadena a través del cuello abierto. Bajo la camisa, sobre el reactor que nunca se apaga (que nunca debe apagarse), descansan las placas. Casi sin darse cuenta, alza una mano y traza la cadena con el pulgar. La piel de Tony es suave (tan suave) y Steve está tan concentrado en eso, que no se da cuenta del momento en que Tony abre los ojos, azules y cargados de algo que (por fin) no es el vacío que los define estos días.

\- Nunca dejé de creer en ti,- dice de pronto, y Steve lo observa sin decir palabra, porque Tony habla más estos días, pero todavía hay cosas de las que no habla.- Dejé de creer que ibas a encontrarnos, pero nunca dejé de creer en ti.

Steve dejó de creer en sí mismo en el segundo en que vio el pecho de Tony cubierto de cicatrices.

Es impensable, tanta fe.

Se miran un largo rato antes de que Tony se acerque despacio, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo para detener algo que Steve debería (sabe que debería) detener. En el silencio de la biblioteca es fácil imaginar que el mundo se ha detenido, conteniendo el aliento. La textura de los labios de Tony es casi un eco de otra vida y Steve se deja llevar por la ola solo un segundo, dos, antes de que el pánico consiga hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- No,- dice, separándose con cuidado pero con firmeza. (Tarde. Lo sabe. Demasiado tarde para que suene a algo que no sea hipocresía.)

Y entonces, como en un milagro, los ojos de Tony se encienden y el chico que casi no habla, que casi nunca ríe, que se esconde en el sótano de cosas de las que es imposible esconderse, vuelve a ser Tony.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Tony, eres…- _Eres el hijo de Howard. Eres mi responsabilidad._

\- ¿Soy qué? ¿Un niño? Ya ni siquiera el gobierno te da la razón, Steve.

\- No eres un niño.- _Ya no_.- Pero estás pasando por un momento difícil y no me pienso aprovechar de eso.

\- ¿Cómo podrías “aprovecharte de eso”? Yo te besé a ti.

\- Estás pasando…

\- … Por un momento difícil. Sí. Ya. ¿Qué hay de Boston? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

\- ¿Q-qué?- Tony no se acuerda de eso. Steve estuvo allí, habló con él. Tony no… Solo que sí, ¿verdad? Se lo dijo en Saigón, antes de… Respira hondo.- En Boston estabas borracho.

\- Si ése va a ser el criterio nunca voy a poder besar a nadie,- responde como bromeando. Steve no se ríe. Tony rueda los ojos.- De acuerdo. Estaba borracho. No significa que no supiera lo que quería.

\- Significa que no estabas pensando con claridad.- Steve le ha dado muchas vueltas y siempre llega al mismo punto. Tony estaba en un momento vulnerable y era a él a quien le correspondía protegerlo de tomar malas decisiones.- Como ahora.

\- Ahora estoy pensando con absoluta claridad. No me trates como un niño, Steve.- dice con un filo peligroso en la voz. Y por una vez, cuando dice “no me trates como un niño,” no suena como un niño en absoluto.- Soy perfectamente capaz de decidir cuándo y con quién quiero acostarme.

\- _¿Acos…?_ \- A Steve se le atora la palabra en la garganta y puede sentir cómo se le enciende el rostro.

Tony sonríe, con esa expresión suya entre divertida por las cosas que Steve no entiende del mundo moderno y eso otro que Steve nunca había sabido reconocer, pero ahora reconoce. Las ganas se le enrollan con el miedo en el estómago (y por dios cómo extrañaba esa sonrisa).

\- ¿Qué hay de todas las veces que me he masturbado pensando en ti?- suelta Tony, la voz apenas ronca, provocando por provocar.- ¿No estaba pensando con claridad? Porque son muchas veces.

\- No digas esas cosas.

\- ¿Que no diga la verdad? Pensaba que el Capitán América defendía la honestidad y todo eso.

\- Tony,- advierte Steve.- Basta.- Es la voz de las campañas. La que no admite reclamos. No está muy seguro de cómo consigue usarla.

Tony se encoge de hombros.

\- Como quieras,- responde, y vuelve a acomodarse sobre su pecho.- Pero han sido muchas, muchas veces,- dice antes de cerrar los ojos. Steve puede oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Es una larga noche.

*

Una semana después, Tony aparece en la cocina a la hora del desayuno (un acontecimiento sin precedentes) y anuncia que tiene una cita con la junta directiva de Industrias Stark.

\- Contrariamente a lo que algunos piensan,- dice mirando directamente a Steve,- ya no soy un niño.

\- Tony…

\- Es mi empresa. Quiero hacerme cargo de ella. ¿Qué tiene de raro?

\- ¿Qué tiene de raro?- pregunta Hank, con esa voz que pone cuando lleva muchos días trabajando y está a punto de decir algo estúpido. Jan se tensa a su lado.- Estuviste secuestrado por traficantes de armas en mitad de una guerra… ¿y ahora quieres hacerte cargo de la mayor productora de armas del mundo? No se me ocurre qué tiene de raro, la verdad.

Jarvis se para detrás de Tony, frente a Hank. Es sorprendente lo intimidante que puede ser un hombre de su edad con un delantal cuando realmente lo intenta.

\- Hank,- advierte Jan.

Tony sonríe. De todas las reacciones, ésa es la que hace que Hank se detenga.

\- Tienes un plan,- dice, entrecerrando los ojos.

Tony no responde.

*

A ninguno le gusta la idea, pero no todos reaccionan de la misma manera. Unos lo miran con condescendencia, el niño genio traumatizado intentando ser un adulto. A esos los etiqueta como idiotas. Otros están claramente indignados. A esos los etiqueta como idiotas y enemigos. Y algunos (los menos) intentan parecer neutrales mientras estudian cómo desarmarlo. A esos va a tener que ganárselos.

\- Tony… estás pasando por un momento difícil.- Otra vez lo del “momento difícil”. Se aguanta las ganas de rodar los ojos.- Y, por supuesto, esta empresa es tuya. Pero todavía eres muy joven. Tal vez en unos años...

\- Obadiah,- dice y el aludido no consigue esconder su incomodidad. A Tony siempre le ha gustado jugar con esa inquietud que genera en los “adultos” el hecho de que un “niño” les hable de igual a igual.- No es por ser maleducado, pero como bien has dicho, esta empresa es mía. No estoy aquí para pedir permiso, sino para informarles que voy a hacerme cargo de ella.

La mirada de Stane es oro puro. O más bien acero. Muy, muy afilado.

La pelirroja sentada junto a la bandeja de café esconde la mirada en el cuaderno de notas y se aguanta la risa. (A Tony le gusta la pelirroja.)

\- Nadie duda que eres un genio de la ingeniería, Tony,- dice Stane en un tono condescendiente, claramente producido para disminuirlo ante los demás miembros de la junta,- pero el puesto de Director Ejecutivo requiere más que eso. Si realmente te interesa hacerte cargo de la empresa, tal vez deberías empezar por unirte al Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, familiarizarte con el funcionamiento…

Las cabezas asienten alrededor de la mesa.

\- Tal vez no soy yo quien necesita familiarizarse con el funcionamiento de la empresa,- dice de pronto, cansado de lidiar con estos idiotas ( _en serio, Howard, ¿de dónde los sacaste?_ ).- Llevo años trabajando informalmente para Investigación y Desarrollo. He creado diseños, modificado diseños, revisado diseños y probado diseños. Y puedo asegurarles que conozco el proceso de producción bastante mejor que cualquiera en esta habitación. Ahora, por última vez, no he venido a preguntar sino a informar. Estoy asumiendo control de _mi_ empresa. Buenas tardes, señores.

Y con eso, abandona la sala. Le gusta el efecto de una buena salida dramática, pero sobretodo, sabe lo importante que es tener la última palabra en una discusión importante.

Avanza tranquilo hasta el baño y se lava la cara. _No pueden negarse._ No pueden. Se lo preguntó treinta veces a los abogados. La empresa es suya. Levanta la vista y se mira al espejo. _Por dios, realmente parezco un niño_ , piensa, cogiéndose la barbilla. Respira hondo, se acomoda la corbata y sale al pasillo.

Encuentra a la pelirroja cerca de la fotocopiadora.

\- Creo que no nos conocemos,- dice.- Soy Tony Stark.

La pelirroja sonríe con cara de “es muy educado de tu parte, pero ¿realmente te parece que hacía falta decirme tu nombre?”

\- Virginia Potts.

Se dan la mano. Tony no cree en esa tontería del apretón firme, pero le gusta la seguridad de la pelirroja. No es broma lo que dijo en la sala de juntas, lleva años trabajando informalmente para Industrias Stark. Los empleados más antiguos lo conocen desde pequeño y los nuevos aprenden pronto a reconocer al “hijo del jefe”. Tony no recuerda la última vez que un empleado lo miró a la cara al mismo tiempo sin miedo y sin imaginarlo corriendo por los pasillos disfrazado de… sí, bueno, eso. Que le gusta Virginia Potts.

\- ¿Por qué no te había visto antes?- pregunta, honestamente curioso.

\- Empecé hace un mes. Cuando…- hace un gesto con la mano.

\- Ya,- dice Tony, que tampoco quiere darle voz a la idea.- Y dime, Virginia Potts,- agrega un poco por curiosidad y un poco por cambiar de tema,- ¿tú también crees que estoy muy joven para hacerme cargo de la empresa?

La pelirroja se lo piensa, entrecerrando un poco los ojos verdes.

\- Pues supongo que no lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentes.

Y es así como queda decidido. Necesita una secretaria nueva de todos modos. Una cosa es heredar la oficina de Howard y otra tener que trabajar con una mujer que sabe exactamente cuántas veces Howard olvidó su cumpleaños (que son todas).

Sí, le gusta Virginia Potts.

Excepto, tal vez, por una cosa.

\- No tienes cara de Virginia.

La pelirroja alza una ceja.

\- ¿Y de qué tengo cara?- pregunta, arrugando la nariz cubierta de pecas.

*

En mayo, setenta mil newyorkinos marchan en apoyo de los combatientes de Vietnam y el Capitán América recibe una comunicación oficial exigiendo su regreso al frente.

La carta abunda en palabras como “honor”, “deber” y “patria”, pero la mente de Steve las reemplaza una y otra vez por cosas como “civiles”, “napalm” y “agente naranja”. Vietnam es un mundo distinto lejos de la tensión permanente de la espera y la urgencia frenética de la batalla. Como estratega, sabe que es una guerra que no pueden ganar (no con los métodos que el gobierno se empeña en seguir). Como hombre, ni siquiera cree que merezcan hacerlo. Hay días en los que recuerda a los monjes en la montaña, a las mujeres en los campos de arroz, a los niños en las calles de Saigón, y teme por su destino en manos de Johnson todavía más que en manos de Ho Chi Minh.

El uniforme descansa en el armario, doblado de manera que la estrella queda a la vista, como recordatorio de lo que esas prendas representan. Steve respeta esa estrella tal vez más que nada en el mundo. Sabe que el derecho legal que el gobierno tenga o no de ordenarle nada es irrelevante. Al convertirse en el Capitán América, asumió un compromiso mucho mayor que cumplir su tiempo en el frente, un compromiso inquebrantable con su país.

El error que comete quien escribió esa carta (el error que cometen tantos) es creer que un país es el gobierno que lo rige.

*

Clint es el tercero. Aparece una tarde de junio, con una bolsa de lona al hombro y cara de quien pasa por ahí todos los viernes.

\- ¿ _Clint_?

\- Hey,- dice dejando caer la bolsa junto al sofá. Steve está a punto de preguntarle qué demonios está haciendo en Nueva York cuando Tony aparece en la escalera.

\- ¡Clint! Pensé que habías cambiado de idea.

\- No tuve mejores ofertas.

\- Ya,- dice Tony con media sonrisa.- Jarvis, un par de cervezas.

\- Por supuesto, señor.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que venía Clint?

\- Llamó el otro día preguntando por ti. Le dije que podía quedarse,- dice Tony encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ofrecerle asilo a un soldado que…

\- ¿ _Desertaste_?- pregunta Steve.

\- Es una pregunta muy curiosa viniendo de ti.

\- Yo no… Ya había cumplido mi tiempo de servicio.

Clint alza una ceja.

\- ¿El _Capitán América_ tiene tiempo de servicio definido?

\- ¿Le contaste quién eras?- pregunta Tony en tono acusador.

\- No te pongas celoso, cachorro,- bromea Clint revolviéndole el cabello.- Me di cuenta solo.

Jarvis aparece con dos cervezas y las pone sobre la mesa. Clint coge una y se tumba en el sofá.

\- Así que… ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

Tony sonríe de oreja a oreja. Steve respira hondo y se prepara mentalmente para los próximos meses.

*

Los hippies bautizan el verano de 1967 como “el verano del amor”. San Francisco es el centro del mundo, pero NY no deja de ser impresionante, iluminado de arcoíris, guitarras y vientos de cambio. Jan acusa a Clint de haber desertado porque “está de moda” y Clint la tira a la piscina entre risas de Tony, que ha vuelto a pasar las noches en el taller, pero esta vez emocionado con un nuevo proyecto, encendido desde dentro, cargado de esa cosa primaria, incontenible, que es Tony Stark.

\- Feniletilamina,- dice Hank, tumbándose junto a Steve.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La culpable de que pierdas el párrafo cada vez que Tony sale de la piscina. Se llama feniletilamina. A menos que el suero haya alterado tus respuestas neuroquímicas. Supongo que no me dejarías sacar una muestra para…

\- No,- responde Steve, volviendo al libro (¿dónde iba?).- Y no pierdo el párrafo cuando…

Como si lo hubieran ensayado, Tony sale de la piscina. El sol brilla sobre las gotas que caen de su piel y el modelo nuevo del reactor (hasta mil veces más eficiente, según dice) ya no parece un recordatorio de cosas terribles. Ahora que las cicatrices han sanado y solo quedan las líneas delgadas sobre su pecho, es más un recordatorio de su fortaleza, de su ingenio, de su resiliencia. Tony es realmente una persona impresionante.

\- Deja de torturar a Steve y ven a bailar conmigo,- exige Jan, sacudiéndose el cabello y echándose encima un vestido delgado que se le pega inmediatamente a la piel húmeda.

\- No estoy torturando a Steve. Solo mencioné el exceso de feniletilamina en su cerebro,- responde Hank, levantándose de la tumbona.

Jan rueda los ojos. Tony se atora con el whisky. Steve se pone como un tomate.

\- Mmm…- murmura Jan, mirando a Tony y Steve.- Esta feniloquesea suena interesante de pronto. ¿Debería interesarme tu feniloquesea, Hank?- pregunta coqueta.

\- Solo si quieres convertirla en oxitocina,- dice Hank con voz ronca.

\- Me encanta cuando hablas sucio.

Tony se ríe.

\- Nerds.

\- ¿Qué es la fenil… eso?- pregunta Clint.

\- Nada que te concierna.

Clint mira a Tony, a Steve, a Hank y Jan meciéndose al ritmo de la voz de Jim Morrison.

\- No sé por qué, pero siento que eso debería preocuparme.

Tony vuelve a reír. Luego seca el vaso y estira una mano hacia Steve.

\- Baila conmigo.

\- Estás borracho.

Tony suspira.

\- Pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación,- dice. Luego rueda los ojos.- Barton, baila conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?- pregunta Clint con los ojos cerrados.

\- Porque vives en mi casa y te bebes mi alcohol.

Clint abre los ojos, lo piensa, se encoge de hombros y se levanta de la tumbona.

\- Venga nene, enciende mi fuego,- dice y coge a Tony por la cintura.

Steve no sabe en qué momento terminan bailando todos juntos, el ocaso pintando Manhattan de un rojo intenso, mientras el mundo se enciende y Tony le pide que “intente prenderle fuego a la noche” con el aliento dulce y la mirada en llamas.

*

\- ¿Te acuerdas de los tipos de Lynch?

\- ¿Los del banco de Hanoi?

Clint asiente y digita su clave en el panel de la entrada. Les ha dado por correr de noche en Central Park. Clint dice que no se le ocurre un mejor entrenamiento para los reflejos.

\- Dicen que ahora son mercenarios humanitarios, o algo así.

\- ¿Mercenarios humanitarios? ¿Qué significa eso?

Clint se encoge de hombros y abre la puerta de la cocina.

\- Que si tienes problemas y puedes encontrarlos…- Tony está agachado sobre la mesa del desayuno, que está completamente cubierta de piezas de metal, con los anteojos de protección en la cabeza.- ¿Qué le pasó a tu taller?

Tony no se mueve.

\- Tiene puestos los audífonos,- explica Steve, señalando las puntas negras que sobresalen de sus orejas.- Son inalámbricos.

\- ¿Inalámbricos? ¿Cómo…?

Steve se encoge de hombros. Como si él tuviera idea.

Clint le quita uno de los audífonos a Tony, que salta de la silla, desperdigando pequeñas piezas de metal por los aires.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Estaba trabajando en algo importante!

Steve puede notarlo. De hecho, podría jurar que reconoce algunas de las piezas sobre la mesa. No es una idea que lo tranquilice.

Clint no se molesta en responder, ocupado observando con sospecha el audífono en sus manos, antes de ponérselo en la oreja y sacárselo inmediatamente.

\- Te vas a quedar sordo antes de los 30,- vaticina cuando se lo lanza de vuelta a Tony.

\- Gracias, mamá. Y ahora, como decía…

\- Tony…- interrumpe Steve, examinando una de las piezas tristemente familiares.- ¿En qué estás trabajando?

Tony se aclara la garganta y agacha la mirada.

\- Es un proyecto nuevo.

No. Es la armadura. Tony está reconstruyendo en la armadura. ¿Fue para eso que mejoró el reactor? No. No, el reactor es importante por otros motivos. _¿Por qué está…?_ Quiere preguntárselo, pero no es una conversación que puedan tener delante de Clint.

\- Ok,- interviene el susodicho, dejándose caer en una silla,- fingiré que no siento la tensión en el ambiente y repetiré mi pregunta. ¿Qué le pasó a tu taller?

Tony gruñe y la tensión se disipa.

\- Jan,- dice entre dientes. No hace falta explicar más. Hank lleva semanas haciendo pruebas en el sótano y Jan lleva semanas intentando que lo tome con calma y salga aunque sea diez minutos a ver el sol. Jan… no es la persona más sutil del mundo cuando quiere algo. Y Hank no es precisamente fácil de convencer. Tristemente, parecen ser los únicos en la casa que no están hartos de sus peleas.- ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que quería remodelar el sótano? Olvídalo. Hank necesita su propio laboratorio. De preferencia del otro lado de la casa, donde Jan pueda quejarse a gusto de que “hace tres días que no te cambias de ropa”,- dice imitando la voz aguda de Jan.

Steve recuerda cuando Tony dijo que quería remodelar el sótano. También recuerda lo que dijo después. Siente el calor subirle por el cuello y se aclara la garganta antes de que llegue a su rostro. _Cualquier cosa. Di cualquier cosa._

\- Hablando de…- hace un gesto vago.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te afeitaste?

\- Me ofendes, Steve. Es a propósito. Me estoy dejando la barba,- dice acariciándose la barbilla.

Clint suelta la risa.

\- ¿La barba? Si tienes quince.

\- Tengo _dieciocho_ ,- responde con una mirada asesina.- Pero sí, es para verme mayor. Fue idea de Rhodey. ¿No te gusta?- le pregunta a Steve.

No es eso. De hecho, no le queda nada mal. Se pregunta si raspará cuando… Se aclara la garganta de nuevo.

\- ¿Tienes algo en la garganta?- pregunta Clint divertido.- ¿O debería dejarlos solos?

\- No tengo…- Es inútil. Ya siente el calor en el rostro.- ¿Para qué quieres verte mayor?

\- Para el público. La gente puede ser un poco ridícula respecto a mi edad,- dice sonriendo y sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Sip,- dice Clint, levantándose de la silla,- definitivamente debería dejarlos solos.

En el fondo de su conciencia, Steve sabe que debería detener a Clint. O salir de la cocina (¿no hay un dicho sobre eso?). Pero se queda allí sentado, mientras el aire se carga más y más entre ellos. Cuando Tony se levanta de la silla, se le tensa todo el cuerpo. Pero Tony se limita a servirse otro café y Steve se relaja con cierta… decepción. (¿Qué estaba esperando, que le saltara encima?)

\- ¿Para qué estás reconstruyendo la armadura?- pregunta, por pensar en otra cosa.

\- Para nada malo,- responde Tony, dejando la taza sobre el mostrador. Alza la mirada, pero no avanza un centímetro en dirección a Steve. (Eso es bueno… ¿verdad?)

\- ¿No me lo vas a contar?

\- Todavía no,- dice Tony. Hace una pausa antes de agregar- confía en mí.

\- ¿Cómo tú confías en mí al no contármelo?

Tony respira hondo. Deja salir el aire.

\- Hay partes que quiero aplicar a otros prototipos. Los sistemas de energía y de comunicación, principalmente. Y hubo buenas ideas que no tuvimos tiempo de probar,- lleva la taza de vuelta a la mesa y coge los audífonos.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? Tengo trabajo.

Tony está de mal humor. Steve supone que él también lo estaría si se hubiera pasado toda la tarde sentado a la mesa con sus fantasmas.

Se acerca casi sin darse cuenta, atrapado por el movimiento de la garganta al beber, el cabello revuelto por los lentes de plástico, ese atisbo de barba que no sabe cómo raspa cuando se frota contra otra piel.

\- No digo que los chicos en el frente no vayan a darle un buen uso, pero…- Pero sí, ¿verdad? Ése es el miedo. Es demasiado poder, demasiada capacidad de destrucción en manos de un ejército que no parece tener reparos en envenenar el aire de poblados enteros.

\- No es para el ejército.

\- ¿No?- pregunta Steve, frunciendo el ceño.- Pasea la vista por las piezas de metal. Recuerda lo que pueden hacer y no se le ocurre nadie además de un ejército que quiera hacer algo así.

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces…?

Tony suspira y deja los audífonos sobre la mesa.

\- No porque algo pueda ser un arma significa que _solo_ puede ser un arma. Como dije, hay elementos que quiero asimilar a otros proyectos.- Lo mira con ojos oscuros de mar profundo.

\- ¿Por qué no confías en mí?- pregunta con voz herida.

Steve sospecha que ya no están hablando de la armadura.

 _¿Por qué no confías en mí?_ No es cierto. Steve confía en Tony. Por supuesto que confía en Tony. Es una de las personas en las que más… _Pero entonces, ¿por qué no…?_

\- Confío en ti,- dice. La expresión de Tony no cambia.- Por supuesto que confío en ti.- Pero si confía en las decisiones de Tony para esto, ¿por qué no…? Traga saliva.- Por supuesto que confío en ti,- repite.

La afirmación se asienta en su interior, tan clara y tan real que por un momento todo lo demás parece ridículo, sin sentido. Las excusas se desdibujan en la periferia de su conciencia, las ganas se desenrollan desde el centro.

Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente, Steve ya no está muy seguro), Jan escoge ese preciso instante para entrar a la cocina con los ojos hinchados.

*

Natasha y Bruce son los siguientes. Steve les abre la puerta un domingo de julio.

\- Buenas tardes. Me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar al Dr. Pym.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Pasen, por favor. Voy a bus…

\- ¡¿ _Nat_?!

\- Clint,- saluda la pelirroja sin la menor señal de asombro.

\- ¿Qué haces…?

\- ¿Por qué el escándalo? - pregunta Tony asomando la cabeza desde la cocina, con la mirada vidriosa y un circuito pegado a la mejilla.- ¿Banner?- pregunta, frotándose los ojos.- ¡Banner! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde has estado el último año? ¡Hank!- grita, apretando un botón en uno de sus audífonos.- ¡Deja pelear con tu novia y sube!

Banner (Bruce) les cuenta toda la historia, a pesar de la obvia reticencia de Natasha. Que trabaja para SHIELD y conoce a Clint por algún motivo que ninguno se ofrece a aclarar. (“Por favor,” dice Jan, rodando los ojos. ”Se conocieron en Boston. Es la pelirroja del festival.” Natasha y Clint intercambian una mirada y asienten, validando la afirmación. Claro. Porque los agentes de SHIELD van por ahí dándole su verdadera identidad a ligues de una noche que conocen en festivales de música. Obviamente.)

\- Un gigante verde,- repite Clint.- ¿Me están hablando en serio? ¿Ahora tengo que creerle al _Enquirer_?

Tony entrecierra los ojos y rompe su larga observación de Bruce.

\- Hagamos el recuento,- dice.- Un super soldado que pasó veintitrés años en un iceberg, un guapísimo genio millonario de 18 años, un ratón de laboratorio que experimenta con formas de meter Manhattan en una botella y un tipo capaz de darle a una mosca en la nariz de Mick Jagger desde la última fila del estadio de Wembley, con obvias conexiones con la KGB, porque, realmente, no sé a quién creen que engañan con eso de “nos conocimos en Boston”.- Ni Natasha ni Clint mueven un músculo.- No sé, un gigante verde no suena tan inverosímil.

\- No te olvides de Thor,- interviene Steve.

La cabeza de Tony gira como si tuviera un resorte.

\- ¿Thor era _real_?- Steve lo mira confundido. Claro, Tony estaba en shock, pero no pensó que… (A pesar de la confusión, no se le escapa que entre los murmullos que siguen al intercambio la única que no pregunta “¿quién es Thor?” es la espía de SHIELD.)

\- ¿Y dices que sucede cuando te enfureces?- pregunta Hank, volviendo al tema y claramente preparando una lista mental de los químicos que libera el cerebro enfurecido. Bruce asiente.

\- Por eso vinimos a buscarlo,- interviene Natasha.- El Dr. Banner dice que usted es probablemente la única persona que puede ayudarlo a descubrir cómo funciona la mutación.

\- No es una mutación,- aclaran los tres científicos a un tiempo.

Natasha parpadea.

\- O en todo caso,- continúa Hank,- es altamente improbable que un evento único pueda generar una mutación idéntica en el tejido suficiente. ¿Has comprobado el tejido suprarrenal?

\- Ningún cambio,- asiente Bruce, claramente cansado.

\- ¿Gónadas?- pregunta Tony.

\- No es la testosterona,- responde Bruce.- Es más una reacción adrenalínica, pero…

\- Pero no hay cambios en el tejido suprarrenal,- dice Jan. Todos voltean a mirarla.- ¿Qué? Me paso la mitad del día en ese laboratorio, ¿pensaban que tarareaba en mi cabeza cada vez que alguien se ponía a hablar?

\- Sí,- reconoce Tony. Steve le da un codazo.- Ouch.

\- Podríamos estar hablando de la activación de una nueva secuencia,- dice Hank, volviendo al tema con ojos brillantes y ligeramente maniacos.

\- Una secuencia no mutada… ¿pero no codificante?

\- _Teóricamente_ no codificante. Una molécula alterada por la radiación que haya participado como factor de inicio de la traducción…

\- La primera vez, es posible. ¿Pero, por qué se sigue expresando?

\- Son demasiados cambios para una sola secuencia. Estamos olvidando un paso.

\- Una molécula alterada por la radiación que haya participado como factor de traducción de una secuencia teóricamente no codificante…

\- … Que se traduzca en una cadena de factores de activación…

\- … Entre los cuales se incluye la alteración misma de la molécula original.

\- Que es un neuroquímico.

\- O requiere un cofactor neuroquímico.

 Natasha gira la cabeza medio milímetro hacia Clint.

\- Te acostumbras después de un tiempo,- responde él con media sonrisa.- A ver, genios, ¿pueden reparar al buen doctor o debería empezar a diseñar flechas contra gigantes verdes?

Tony y Hank intercambian una mirada.

\- ¿Dopamina?

\- Como para un elefante,- dice Hank.

\- Como para un tiranosaurio,- corrige Bruce.

\- Pero lo primero es encontrar el catalizador.- Hank respira hondo.- Vamos a necesitar muestras del gigante.

\- Lo sé,- responde Bruce, pálido como el papel.

\- Los laboratorios de SHIELD están a su disposición para…- empieza Natasha.

\- Hank cuenta con un laboratorio perfectamente equipado,- interrumpe Tony.- Pero gracias por la oferta.

Natasha alza una ceja.

\- Estoy segura de que el Dr. Pym concordará en que sería mucho más eficiente trabajar en contacto permanente con el Dr. Banner, tanto como sujeto de pruebas como…

\- Como colega. Totalmente de acuerdo. La casa es grande. Bruce, eres bienvenido a nuestra comuna hippie el tiempo que quieras.

Banner parece quedarse sin palabras ante la oferta. No así la agente Romanov.

\- Es una oferta muy generosa. Pero el Dr. Banner está bajo custodia de SHIELD y de ninguna manera puede quedarse sin supervisión en un espacio civil. Como estoy segura de que el Capitán Rogers podrá explicarle.

Steve aprieta los dientes. Es un golpe bajo y nunca le han gustado los golpes bajos (tampoco está seguro de querer saber por qué los agentes de Nick conocen su influencia sobre Tony). Por otro lado, es obvio que Clint confía en Natasha. Y a pesar de su actitud relajada, lo cierto es que es extremadamente difícil ganarse la confianza de Clint Barton.

Tony busca su mirada un segundo. Steve no sabe qué encuentra en ella, pero cuando vuelve a dirigirse a Natasha es con media sonrisa curvándole los labios.

\- Como dije, la casa es grande. Bienvenida a la mansión, agente.

Clint suelta la risa.

\- Y aquí vamos de nuevo,- dice sin más explicaciones.  
  
*

Tony convoca a la conferencia de prensa sin aviso previo. Hank sospecha de qué se trata (ha visto las piezas en el taller, sabe lo que significan los avances de Tony en el campo de la energía), pero cuando oye el anuncio se queda con la boca tan abierta como los demás.

\- ¿Está hablando en serio?- pregunta Jan.

Hank comprende lo que significan los avances de Tony en el mundo científico. No tiene idea de lo que significan en el mundo de los negocios. Pero…

\- Sí, está hablando en serio.- Por lo menos esa parte le queda clara.

Industrias Stark, la principal contratista de defensa del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, va a dejar de producir armas para dedicarse a las comunicaciones y la energía alternativa. En mitad de una guerra. Si el gobierno no fondea a Tony en el Atlántico, los tiburones de la junta directiva lo van a echar en el Hudson pedazo por pedazo.

\- Mierda,- dice Clint, resumiendo la reacción general.- No sé si es el hijo de puta más valiente que haya conocido o si por fin se volvió loco.- Luego voltea a mirar a Steve y le da un golpe en el brazo.- Anda puliendo el escudo,- dice.- Te toca la primera guardia.

*

Los Kinks describen el ocaso en el puente Waterloo (que aparentemente es el paraíso) y la risa de Jan (que nunca ha tenido una particular resistencia al alcohol, pero se niega a aceptarlo) llena el ambiente de algo vivo, joven, casi revolucionario. Tony se siente valiente.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Natasha alza una ceja antes de asentir.

\- ¿Por qué Romanov? ¿No debería ser Romanova?

\- Lo siento. Es información clasificada.

\- ¿ _Tu apellido_  es información clasificada?

Natasha se sirve un whisky sin responder.

\- Yo también tengo una duda,- dice.

\- Ésa sí es una sorpresa,- responde Tony dando un trago largo.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí, Stark?

\- Cuidas a Bruce, por supuesto.

Bruce ya no es el hombre apasionado por el descubrimiento que Tony conoció en Nuevo México. Su curiosidad es más cautelosa, sus reacciones más cuidadas. No bebe, no discute, casi no ríe. No parece deprimido, exactamente. Pero hay algo oscuro y derrotado en su pequeña sonrisa que a Tony no le gusta. Hay mucho más que un gigante verde encerrado en su interior. Y por todos los dioses (incluido Thor, que por lo visto no fue una alucinación causada por el estrés post traumático), Tony va a abrir esa caja de Pandora cueste lo que cueste.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Acabas de anunciar que vas a cortar la principal línea de abastecimiento de tecnología bélica de SHIELD. Furia ya llamó tres veces pidiendo una explicación, exigiendo que te haga entrar en razón y ampliando los objetivos de mi misión. Asumiré que eres lo bastante listo para imaginar mis nuevos objetivos.

Tony sonríe alrededor del vaso.

\- Natasha,- dice (y puede que sea la primera vez que la llama por su nombre),- estamos celebrando. Relájate un poco. Clint confía en ti. Yo confío en Clint.

Natasha hace un silencio breve observando a Clint, que intenta en vano emborrachar al Capitán América en un juego bastante predecible de beer pong.

\- Sabes que no es tan simple.

\- Lo sé,- dice Tony en un suspiro cansado.- ¿Sólo esta noche?- pregunta, como un niño pidiendo permiso para saltarse la hora de dormir.- Solo esta noche imaginemos que es tan simple.- Luego apura el vaso y se mueve hacia Pepper Potts, que aparece agitada en la puerta.- Mañana podemos empezar a divertirnos con tus intentos por quebrar mis protocolos de seguridad.

*

\- ¡Pepper! Qué bueno que te hayas animado a venir. La fiesta no es lo mismo sin ti.

\- No me invitaste a ninguna fiesta.

Tony rueda los ojos.

\- Estaba sobreentendido.

\- No me dijiste que hubiera ninguna fiesta.

Tony hace un gesto que, de alguna manera no correlacionada a ningún símbolo conocido, claramente quiere decir “estaba sobreentendido”. Pepper respira hondo. Lo hace mucho desde que empezó a trabajar con Tony (secretamente sospecha que su capacidad pulmonar está aumentando, por aquello de la compensación kármica).

\- Intenté llamarte pero las líneas están ocupadas. Stane…

\- Descolgué los teléfonos. No tengo ganas de lidiar con la junta.

Pepper se detiene a mitad de frase, respira hondo (piensa en sus pulmones), vuelve a empezar.

\- Stane tiene a todos los abogados de la empresa buscando una manera de sacarte.

\- Sí, me imagino que sí,- dice Tony cansado.- Pero no pueden. Mi compañía, mi tecnología, mis reglas.- Siempre hace eso de sonar como un adulto cansado en un momento y como un adolescente engreído en el siguiente. Pepper se pregunta cuál es el Tony real. Probablemente ambos.- Ahora deja de fruncir el ceño,- dice, frotándole un dedo entre los ojos.- No quieres parecer una vieja amargada cuando te presente al Capitán América, ¿verdad?

\- Al…

\- Capitán América,- repite Tony con una sonrisa brillante.- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hombre lleno de sorpresas.

\- Eso me queda clarísimo,- dice ella, recordando el motivo que la llevo a la mansión Stark.- Podías haberme dicho para qué era la conferencia. Me hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas en la oficina.

Tony sonríe, casi como disculpándose.

\- Pero te hubiera arruinado la sorpresa.

Y Pepper tiene que reírse porque… vaya sorpresa. Industrias Stark se sostiene en un 90% en la producción de armas. El nivel de pánico que vive la empresa en ese momento no se ha visto desde la gran depresión. ¿Por qué una persona como Tony Stark, con la vida solucionada, que podría tirarse a dormir sobre su dinero por los próximos 100 años, asume el control solo para poner sobre la cuerda floja todo lo que posee, el legado de su familia, la seguridad de sus trabajadores? ¿Por qué, si por lo que cuentan otros empleados se ha pasado la vida respirando la industria, ha creado la mitad de los prototipos, conoce el negocio, podría manejarlo con los ojos cerrados?

En el patio, Tony le presenta al resto del grupo, entre los cuáles, efectivamente, se encuentra el Capitán América. Porque ésa es la vida cuando uno trabaja para Tony Stark.

\- ¿Por qué brindamos?- pregunta cuando alguien le pone una copa en la mano.  _¿Por la inseguridad de mi puesto laboral? ¿Por el destino de tu fortuna? ¿Por las demandas del gobierno que se acumulan en mi escritorio en este preciso instante?_

\- ¿Por la paz mundial?- dice Tony con una sonrisa.

Y Pepper se queda de piedra un segundo porque… sí, claro. Es la respuesta más obvia. Las calles están llenas de estudiantes que sueñan con cambiar el mundo. Pero… es tanto lo que está arriesgando, tanto lo que podría perder…

A veces se le olvida lo joven que es Tony.

\- Por la paz mundial,- brinda  _el Capitán América_ , que, ahora que lo piensa, lleva meses fuera del frente.

\- Por la paz mundial,- corea Clint Barton con satisfacción, chocando su copa contra la del Capitán. Los demás lo siguen, cada uno a su manera (el Dr. Pym muy serio, su novia con una sonrisa y un movimiento exagerado, el Dr. Banner tímido como un ratón). Hasta Natasha Romanov, aparentemente una agente de SHIELD, brinda con resignación.

 _Por la paz mundial_. Sobre el murmullo de Manhattan, los Beatles aseguran que “todo lo que necesitas es amor” y hay algo intenso en ese brindis cargado de esperanza, sin miedo a arriesgarlo todo por un ideal abstracto, a dejarse la piel intentando alcanzar lo inalcanzable. El gobierno va a volverla loca, está segura. Y la junta ni se diga. La empresa va a sufrir en el proceso, porque todo cambio implica sacrificios. Pero por primera vez desde que se vio forzada a dejar la carrera y buscarse la vida, Pepper Potts vuelve a sentir esas ganas, esa emoción ante el futuro incierto, cargado de promesas, esa certeza de que no está aquí solo para subirse al metro y marcar una tarjeta cada mañana, de que puede (de que va a) dejar una marca en el mundo, de que es parte de algo más grande que ella misma.

A veces se le olvida lo joven que es Tony. Pero es de esperarse. A veces se le olvida lo joven que es ella misma.

\- Por la paz mundial,- dice y alza la copa hacia la nueva vida.

*

\- Sácame de una duda,- pregunta Clint, que a pesar de haber ganado todas las partidas de beer pong, tiene los ojos vidriosos y la lengua suelta. O bueno, más suelta que de costumbre.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Estás saliendo con Tony?- Steve se atora con la cerveza.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Porque yo estaba convencido de que sí, pero Natasha dice…

\- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-  _¿No?_  ¿Y qué estás esperando?

\- Tony es…-  _Hombre. Un niño._ \- El hijo de Howard.

\- Y estoy seguro de que a Howard le hubiera gustado que fuera feliz. ¿Eres consciente de que el chico está perdidamente enamorado de ti, verdad? No, espera. Ésa no es la pregunta. ¿Eres consciente que tú estás tan jodidamente perdido como él, verdad?

Abre la boca para responder y vuelve a cerrarla. Desde que dejó de mentir sobre su identidad se le hace mucho más difícil mentir sobre otras cosas. Suspira.

\- Muchas cosas han cambiado desde mi época, Clint, pero otras… no han cambiado tanto. Hay gente como tú, y es un alivio. Pero también hay gente que ataca a los homosexuales en las calles. La policía sigue allanando locales. La gente sigue perdiendo sus trabajos. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que le haría a la imagen de Tony una relación así? Lo destruiría. Destruiría todo lo que está intentando construir.

Clint sacude la cabeza.

\- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? Míralo, Steve.- Steve lo mira, discutiendo con Hank y Bruce alguna teoría sorprendente, el reactor cubierto por la camisa roja, la pose elegante y relajada.- El chico tiene una batería en el pecho y eliminó una banda de traficantes con un arma supersecreta que inventó en mitad de la selva. ¿Qué? Natasha me cuenta cosas. Vive con dos desertores, una espía, una bomba de tiempo verde y una pareja psicótica. Y acaba de detener la máquina de guerra más grande de este país con una sola mano. La bomba H no podría destruir a Tony.

Y Steve se ríe porque… ¿no ha pensado lo mismo más de una vez?

\- Si repites esto negaré haberlo dicho, pero a veces el cachorro me hace sentir un poco cobarde.

\- No eres cobarde, Clint.

\- No. Espero que no.- Hace una pausa larga.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- ¿De mí?

\- Cuando era pequeño,- dice con cuidado,- oía historias sobre ti y pensaba que eras el tipo más valiente del mundo, un héroe. Luego crecí y descubrí que solo eras otra persona peleando una guerra en la que no creía. Pero dabas lo mejor de ti, y eso te hacía más valiente que el héroe en mi cabeza. Te respetaba por eso. Hasta que dejaste de pelear… y comprendí que eso era mucho más valiente. No sé si te lo dije, pero vine hasta aquí siguiendo tu ejemplo.

\- ¿Mi…?

\- Sí, tu ejemplo. No pongas esa cara, era un buen ejemplo. En todo caso, me trajo hasta aquí. ¿Y ahora me dices que no tienes el valor de pelear por las cosas en las que sí crees? Steve… mi niño interior es demasiado joven para dejar de creer en el Capitán América.

\- No es…

\- ¿Crees que lo que sientes por Tony es repugnante y enfermo?

\- No, claro que no.

\- Pero vas a callártelo porque otros lo creen.

Steve no responde. No responde durante un largo rato. Tony lo atrapa mirando y frunce el ceño, pregunta sin palabras si todo está bien. Steve le responde con media sonrisa, que le vale una sonrisa completa desde el otro lado del jardín. Y Clint tiene un punto, sin duda. Eso que se le enciende en el pecho cuando Tony sonríe, que le impide respirar cuando está cerca, eso tan frágil que protege en la quietud de la biblioteca, podría ser la causa más noble por la que haya peleado jamás.

\- Apostaste con Natasha a que tenía una relación con Tony, ¿verdad?

Clint bebe un trago largo de cerveza y sonríe contra el borde de la botella.

\- No hace menos cierto nada de lo que he dicho.

No. No lo hace.

*

Pepper se ha ido a casa, Jan y Hank han desaparecido en algún momento de la noche (por algo bueno o por algo malo, nadie lo sabe), Bruce se ha quedado dormido junto a Natasha, que discute con Clint entre susurros (completamente innecesarios, porque usan tantas referencias privadas que nadie entiende sus conversaciones de todos modos). Y Steve, por supuesto, recoge los vasos.

\- Jarvis puede hacer eso, ¿sabes?

\- No creo que le moleste un poco de ayuda.

\- No conoces a Jarvis como yo. Estás invadiendo su territorio. Estás cuestionando su honor de mayordomo.

Steve duda un momento y Tony ríe.

\- Te estás burlando de mí,- acusa Steve. Pero lo dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Yo? Jamás.

\- A-ha.

Lleva toda la noche sonriéndole así.

\- Hoy estás de buen humor.

\- Ha sido un buen día.

\- ¿No te preocupan las amenazas que voy a recibir mañana temprano?- pregunta Tony en broma, llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- Me preocupan,- responde Steve, un poco más serio (solo un poco).- Pero supongo que lo único que me queda hacer es no perderte de vista.- Tony conoce esa voz. Conoce esa mirada. La ha visto antes en esos mismos ojos (tan absurdamente azules).

\- ¿En serio?- dice sin dejar de mirarlo, porque hoy se siente con suerte.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando me vaya a la cama?

\- Estoy seguro de que se me ocurrirá algo,- responde Steve. Y se le enciende el rostro, pero no desvía la mirada.

Hay muchas promesas en esa mirada.

*

Le tiemblan un poco las piernas cuando se levanta del sillón y avanza hacia la escalera, sin despedirse de Clint y Natasha, que de todos modos siguen envueltos en su discusión. Le parece oír que Natasha comenta algo sobre hacer trampa. No oye los pasos de Steve (y nunca dejará de sorprenderlo que alguien tan grande pueda ser tan sigiloso), pero sabe que lo sigue.

Se detiene en la puerta de la habitación.

\- Hey,- dice.

\- Hey,- responde Steve.

El silencio se alarga entre ellos en la soledad del pasillo, cargado de eso de lo que se cargan todos los silencios cuando están solos (de palabras que no se dicen, de piel que no se toca…  _de posibilidades_ , le gusta pensar a Tony). Steve está nervioso y eso podría ser buena señal. O no. Tony quiere acercarse, pero no se acerca. Tiene que ser Steve. Cuando esté listo. Lo cual, claro, podría tomar siglos. Porque es Steve. Y no es que Tony no tenga paciencia pero…  _No. No, tiene que ser Steve_. Tony puede esperar. Puede darle el espacio que necesita. Puede…

\- Si no vas a besarme, sería buena idea que me lo digas antes de que haga algo est…

Steve lo besa.

Es como una descarga directa y Tony siente que cada molécula de su cuerpo acelera la frecuencia, vibra en una canción acelerada que se escapa de sus labios en sonidos indistinguibles, hasta que el calor empieza a fundirlo desde el pecho hacia afuera. Steve lo sostiene contra la pared del pasillo, dos manos enormes cogiéndole el rostro, manteniéndolo en pie.

No es distinto de otros besos. Solo que sí. Es completamente distinto, porque Steve ha dado el primer paso. Bueno, no el  _primer_  paso. ¿El tercer paso? ¿El vigésimo paso? El punto es que Steve ha dado  _un_  paso y no hay vuelta atrás.

¿Verdad?

Se separan despacio, apenas, respirando el aliento del otro en ese claustro que Steve ha construido con su cuerpo. Las ganas le vibran en los ojos azules, resuenan en las ganas de Tony. Pero hay más con las ganas. Es claro en su mirada que se muere de miedo.

\- No vale arrepentirse,- advierte (suplica) Tony.

Y el miedo no desaparece, pero no hay duda alguna en los movimientos de Steve cuando hunde la cabeza y vuelve a besarlo.

\- No vale arrepentirse,- susurra contra sus labios.

Tony abre la puerta de la habitación.

*

\- ¿No tienes lentejuelas que coser? Estoy ocupado.

Hank tiende a ponerse de mal humor cuando no encuentra la respuesta a un problema. Y de peor humor cuando cree que la ha encontrado, pero resulta que no.

\- No es mi culpa que tus ratones se rompan. Y no hay ninguna necesidad de que menosprecies mi trabajo.

\- Mis ratones no “se rompen”. Sus estructuras no soportan el cambio de masa. Por eso los animales mayores tenemos esqueleto interno y los insectos exoesqueleto, tamaños diferentes requieren estructuras diferentes.

\- Ya, pero entonces, ¿cómo lo hace Bruce?

Es la pregunta que los hizo terminar la fiesta metidos en ese maldito laboratorio en lugar de entre las sábanas, como la gente normal. Y la pregunta la hizo Jan, así que supone que es su culpa de todos modos.

\- ¡No lo sé! No tenemos muestras del gigante. En este momento, solo sabemos que no es una mutación. Y eso significa que sea lo que sea,- dice, volviendo a fijar la vista en los gráficos en sus manos,- está dentro de Bruce.- Entrecierra los ojos de pronto, haciendo los documentos a un lado.- Dentro de todos nosotros,- dice, como si fuera la pieza clave de un misterio.

Ése es el Hank que le gusta. Analizando en lugar de quejarse, armando rompecabezas invisibles, el brillo del descubrimiento encendiendo su mirada, los brazos de su mente estirándose hacia la solución. El camino puede ser frustrante, pero llegar a ese momento lo compensa. Lo compensa tanto que a Jan le toma un segundo procesar lo que está diciendo.

\- ¿C-cómo que dentro de todos nosotros?

Hank sonríe como si acabara de recibir la mejor noticia de su vida.

\- Todos tenemos un gigante verde dentro.

Jan parpadea.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno porque…?

Hank salta de la banca del laboratorio, la coge por la cintura y la besa de una manera que hace que se le olvide de qué estaban hablando.

\- Primero,- dice mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa clavada en el rostro,- porque si yo puedo enfurecerme sin volverme verde, también Bruce. Segundo, porque si Bruce puede volverse gigante sin que su estructura colapse, también yo.

*

Pasea las manos por su espalda, sus brazos, por la línea de sus hombros, la extensión interminable de su pecho. Es tanta piel y está toda  _allí_ y Tony tiene (por fin) permiso de tocarla. No va a dejar un centímetro sin explorar. Steve le enreda los dedos en el cabello, la lengua en la boca, lo acerca más todavía, gruñe contra sus labios. Y Tony abre los dedos sobre los músculos de su abdomen (tanta, tanta piel) y se desliza hacia el sur.

Steve lo coge por la muñeca.

\- No.

\- Es broma, ¿verdad?

\- Esto es… nuevo. No hay necesidad de apresurar cosas que…

\- ¿Llevo haciendo desde los quince? Steve, ya te he explicado que no soy un niño.

\- Empecemos de nuevo,- dice Steve con voz resignada.- Esto es nuevo  _para mí_.

\- Oh.

\- Oh,- repite Steve.

\- ¿Nunca…?

Steve niega con la cabeza.

\- Hey,- dice Tony acercándose,- no es nada de qué avergonzarse.

\- No es nada que me avergüence,- replica Steve con seriedad.

\- Claro.- Claro. Es  _Steve_.- Pero, ¿quieres, verdad? ¿Hacerlo? ¿Conmigo?- Odia lo desesperado que suena, pero no puede evitarlo.

Steve traga saliva.

\- ¿Podemos tomarlo con calma? Voy a seguir aquí mañana.

Y aunque hay partes de su cuerpo que protestan (con vehemencia), a Tony le gusta el trasfondo de la idea. Steve va a seguir allí mañana. No va a desaparecer. No se está arrepintiendo. Es casi una promesa.

*

\- Esperaba más de ti.

\- Por favor, como si nunca hubieras hecho trampa.

\- Menciona una sola vez.

Clint lo piensa.

\- Lo que pasa es que nunca te atrapan.

Natasha da un trago largo de la botella.

\- Como dije, esperaba más de ti.

Clint tiene que conceder el punto.

\- Es esta casa,- dice sin pensar.- No sé qué tiene, pero me hace bajar las barreras.- Natasha asiente como si comprendiera. Clint alza una ceja.- ¿También lo sientes?- Se ríe.- ¡Eso sí que me gustaría verlo!

Bruce se retuerce entre sueños a su lado.

\- Shh…- lo calla Natasha, hundiéndose en el sofá.- Deja de decir tonterías. Vas a despertar al niño.

*

\- Dijiste que podíamos tomarlo con calma.                       

No sabe por qué se queja, más allá de que un rincón lejano de su cerebro sabe que Tony está haciendo trampa. Es difícil escuchar la respuesta sobre el rugido de la sangre en sus venas.

\- Me lo estoy tomando con toda la calma que puedo. ¿Quieres que pare?- pregunta en un tono que deja bastante claro que no cree que pueda de todos modos.

Steve niega con la cabeza.

No debería ser diferente. La mecánica es la misma, pero… (las manos de Tony sobre su cuerpo, los ojos oscuros, los labios hinchados…) pero es completamente distinto. El calor crece desde el centro, invadiéndolo todo, y Steve deja que lo invada, que le nuble la mente, que la marea lo arrastre hacia la tormenta.

Cierra una mano, tentativa, sobre Tony y el calor se dispara. Tony gime contra sus labios y Steve, más seguro, deja que la fuerza que pulsa en sus venas marque el ritmo. Tienen los labios entreabiertos pero ya no se besan, la urgencia demasiado violenta incluso para eso. Puede verlo todo en los ojos de Tony. La desesperación. Las ganas. El miedo. El descubrimiento. Puede que Tony haya hecho esto mil veces, con mil personas. Pero esto, ellos,  _esto_  es nuevo.

\- Steve,- llama Tony con tono urgente.

Y el mundo arde, blanco, detrás de sus ojos.

*

Steve está allí por la mañana.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa?- pregunta Jan en un bostezo.

Tony se encoge de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. No sabe si Steve querrá que los demás sepan lo que… Steve pone frente a él un plato de panqueques, le da un beso en la sien y vuelve a la sartén. Jan parpadea un par de veces.

\- Vaya,- dice.- Y todo lo que tuviste que hacer fue detener la producción de armas del país.

\- Ja, ja, ja,- responde Tony sin gracia.

Clint patea a Natasha debajo de la mesa. Natasha murmura “tramposo”.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Y esas ojeras?

Jan abre la boca para responder, pero duda un segundo mirando a Bruce (que está enfrascado en la última edición de la Revista de Física Aplicada).

\- Estuve ayudando a Hank con unas pruebas,- dice sin dar más detalles.

\- Vaya,- bromea Tony,- primero sabes dónde se produce la adrenalina, ahora ayudas a Hank con sus pruebas… Vas a terminar siendo útil y todo.

\- Tony,- lo reprende Steve desde la estufa.

Tony rueda los ojos.

\- Lo siento. No quise implicar que fueras inútil.

\- No hay problema,- responde Jan con voz dulce y agita un látigo imaginario sobre la mesa.

Tony no encuentra en su (sobreestimulado) interior la capacidad de sentirse ofendido.

*

En octubre, una Jan diferente hace historia. Jan Rose Kasmir se inmortaliza en la memoria del mundo al acercarse a las tropas durante una protesta y dejar una flor en la bayoneta de un soldado. “De pronto,” dice, “me di cuenta de que ‘ellos’ eran ese soldado frente a mí, una persona con la que fácilmente pude haber salido en una cita. No era una máquina de guerra, solo un grupo de chicos con órdenes.”

La idea se multiplica.

(Mucho, mucho después, cuando Tony crea una armadura para Rhodey, la llama “Máquina de Guerra”. La gente cree que lo que busca es un nombre intimidante, pero Steve reconoce la broma en sus ojos, el juego de palabras. La Máquina de Guerra es solo una armadura y lo importante es la persona dentro de ella. Una persona en quien Tony puede confiar para recibir órdenes y aun así tomar las decisiones correctas.)

*

_… El ataque, que según los testigos habría sido perpetrado por una especie de robot, ha destruido completamente el almacén pero no producido bajas. El Pentágono ha descartado que se trate de un prototipo fuera de control…_

\- Dijiste que no estabas construyendo un arma.

\- No. Dije que había partes que podían usarse con otros fines. Y las estoy usando. Con gran éxito, debo agregar. Puedo pedirle a Pepper que te traiga los reportes.

\- Tony, esto no es una broma.

\- Concuerdo con el Capitán,- interviene Natasha, ejercitando esa costumbre suya de aparecer de la nada. Tony pega un salto.- No me gusta meterme en discusiones de pareja, pero Furia quiere saber  _qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Stark_.

\- Nada que sea asunto suyo,- responde, más resignado que sorprendido de que Furia conozca su identidad.- Ni tuyo. Ni tuyo,- dice volviendo a dirigirse a Steve. Las palabras arden un poco, pero Steve no cede. A veces es difícil lidiar con Tony. A veces hay que recordarle cosas que a estas alturas ya debería saber.

\- Todo lo que es asunto tuyo es asunto mío,- dice tranquilo.- ¿Qué había en ese almacén?

\- Armas,- responde Natasha.- Vendidas a través de la red de Wong Chu. ¿Esto es algún tipo de venganza, Stark? Porque recuerdo haberte oído decir más de una vez que ya no eras un niño.

\- No es…- Tony respira hondo. Se sienta en el borde de la cama.- No es eso.- Fija la mirada en Steve.- Realmente preferiría tener esta conversación sin chaperones de SHIELD.

\- Opino lo mismo,- dice Steve, dirigiéndole una mirada helada a Natasha.

\- Sí,- responde ella sin inmutarse,- es una pena que no podamos tener todo lo que queremos. ¿Decías, Stark?

Tony lo piensa un rato, pero finalmente habla.

\- Howard…- Steve se sienta a su lado,- Howard hizo algunos prototipos en la choza. No son cosas que deban estar en manos de… nadie, en realidad.

Tony casi nunca habla de Howard. O de lo que pasó en el cautiverio. A veces se despierta gritando en mitad de la noche y Steve lo ayuda a tranquilizarse de la mejor manera que conoce (de la manera en que Tony lo ayuda a entrar en calor cuando sueña con el hielo, a llenar el vacío cuando sueña con Bucky). Nunca había mencionado la existencia de otros prototipos, además de la armadura.

\- ¿Y hay más de esos “prototipos”?

\- Con todo respeto, agente, si tuviera esa información no la compartiría con SHIELD.

\- No, claro. Prefieres poner a la población en peligro volando almacenes.

\- No era mi intención volar el almacén,- dice con el ceño fruncido.- O que me vieran. Los guardias estaban mejor preparados.

\- ¿ _Mejor_  preparados?- interrumpe Steve.- ¿Mejor que quiénes? Tony, ¿has hecho esto antes?

\- Un par de veces. No me mires así, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. Es  _mi_  tecnología. Mía y de… Howard. Y ninguno de los dos tuvo nunca la intención de que fuera utilizada. Es tarde para no crearla, pero no para evitar que siga haciendo daño.

\- Las armas no siempre son malas, Tony,- dice Natasha, volviendo a una discusión que han tenido demasiadas veces.- La fuerza puede usarse para cosas buenas.

\- Las armas no son buenas ni malas, Nat,- dice Tony, utilizando un diminutivo que solo se permite Clint. Natasha alza una ceja.- No tienen mente propia. Al menos no  _esas_  armas,- agrega con media sonrisa.- El problema no son las armas, sino las personas que las usan. Pero visto el pobrísimo trabajo que hacemos manteniendo las armas lejos de las manos equivocadas, tal vez sea una mejor idea no tenerlas. ¿Para qué las querríamos, de todos modos, si no fuera porque otros la tienen? ¿Y cómo las tendrían, si nadie las produce?

\- Alguien las va a producir, Tony. Si no eres tú, será alguien con menos escrúpulos.

\- Nadie tiene escrúpulos en este negocio, Nat.

*

\- ¿Qué hay con la ley del hielo?- pregunta Clint tumbándose junto a Tony y cogiendo los controles de la versión alterada de  _Spacewar!_  que pueden jugar en la tele. Le encanta vivir con un genio. (De acuerdo, en teoría son tres. Pero Pym y Banner no construyen nada divertido y eso les quita como un millón de puntos.)

\- Cosas de Steve. Ya se le va a pasar,- responde Tony como si nada. Para la cantidad de experiencia que tiene lidiando con la prensa, la verdad es que finge pésimo. O a lo mejor es la influencia misteriosa de la casa.

\- Ya.- Gira la nave y dispara.- ¿Es por lo de la super armadura del futuro que  _todavía no me has mostrado_?

Tony le devuelve una ráfaga de rayos láser.

\- Los espías de SHIELD son más habladores de lo que recordaba.

\- Es la casa. O Jarvis le está echando algo al mousse de chocolate. No estoy seguro. En todo caso, no tienes que hacer todo solo, ¿sabes? Si necesitas ayuda volando guaridas de traficantes sin salir en la tele, un buen francotirador no es mal apoyo.

La nave de Tony vuela en pedazos. A lo mejor es porque en lugar de concentrarse la pantalla, Tony lo está mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

\- Volviendo al tema de la super armadura que  _todavía no me has mostrado_ …

Tony se ríe. Es la primera vez desde que Steve decidió volver a dormir en su habitación (y ésa es otra conversación que necesita tener pronto), así que Clint lo cuenta como una victoria. Dos victorias. La nave voló en pedazos en tiempo récord.

Tony se levanta y lo empuja hacia el taller.  _Tres_ victorias. Es un buen día.

*

Los juguetes de Tony suelen ser impresionantes. Pero la armadura es de un nivel completamente nuevo. Tony se pone los guantes y le muestra lo que hacen los repulsores.  _Wow_.

\- ¿Puedo…?

\- No.

Clint no hace un puchero. Nop. No lo hace.

\- Quiero flechas nuevas,- dice en cambio.- Y espero que hagan cosas sorprendentes.

Tony sonríe como un niño presumiendo sus juguetes la mañana de navidad.

\- Es curioso que lo menciones, porque…

Los dos reaccionan en el segundo en que oyen los gritos. Vienen del laboratorio de Pym. Corren hasta el otro lado del sótano y consiguen ver el final del ataque (algún tipo de chispa dirigida), pero cuando cruzan la puerta solo encuentran a Hank frotándose el brazo derecho con el mandil cubierto de pequeñas quemaduras. Y a su atacante, que…

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

… mide diez centímetros y vuela.

Clint no cree en las hadas. No cree en las hadas. No cree en las…  _Maldita sea, no cae muerta_.

\- “Eso” es mi novia. Jan, regresa a tu tamaño normal.

\- No,- protesta… ¿Jan?- Me gusta volar.

\- ¿Por qué tiene alas?- pregunta Tony, acercándose fascinado.- Y ¿cómo resolviste el problema del soporte?

\- Bruce me dio la clave. Es cuestión de forzar la expresión de las secuencias correctas. Compartimos más secuencias con los insectos de las que uno pensaría. Jan, regresa a tu tamaño.

\- ¡¿Jan se está convirtiendo en un insecto?!- pregunta Clint sin conseguir tranquilizarse. ¿Nadie más se da cuenta de que Jan  _mide diez centímetros y tiene alas_?

\- No,- responde Hank.- No,- repite, tranquilizando a Jan que ha abierto los ojos… como medio milímetro.- Vuelve a tu tamaño original y todo va a estar bien.

Jan vuelve a su tamaño original y las alas desaparecen. Clint respira.

\- ¿Qué hay de las quemaduras?- pregunta Tony, que sigue más preocupado por los detalles científicos que por el hecho de que Hank está usando el sótano para  _experimentar en su novia_.

\- No estoy seguro. Debe ser una secuencia asociada.

Tony asiente.

\- ¿Qué hay de la transformación inversa?

La sonrisa de Hank crece. Y crece. Y crece. Crece hasta que su espalda doblada toca el techo.

 _Genial_. El científico loco quiere ser un gigante. Y que su novia sea un insecto (¿qué pasó con todo ese rollo de la liberación femenina? ¿no estaba de moda?). Porque no era suficiente con el super soldado desertor, la espía rusa, el gigante verde y el genio que quiere encargarse solo del desarme mundial.

_Por lo menos va a ser un invierno interesante._

*

Steve lo reconoce a antes de abrir la puerta. Por sus pasos. Por su olor. Por eso que le vibra dentro cuando Tony está cerca.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¿Vas a seguir ocultándome cosas que podrían matarte?

\- No van a… No has visto la nueva armadura. No me va a pasar nada, Steve.

\- Eso no lo sabes. Y tampoco es el punto.

Tony suspira.

\- ¿Puedo…?- hace un gesto hacia el interior de la habitación.

Steve se hace a un lado y lo deja pasar. Tony se sienta en la cama y es como si algo encajara de pronto en la habitación, la pieza faltante que no permitía apreciar la imagen en el rompecabezas. Tony sobre su cama.

\- No puedo simplemente dejar de hacerlo. Es importante. Es mi responsabilidad que esas cosas estén allí afuera.

\- No. No lo es.

\- Lo es. Steve… no fueron los traficantes. Estas últimas armas sí, claro, pero… toda mi vida, toda la vida de Howard, nos hemos dedicado a producir cosas que hieren a otros. Esta cosa en mi pecho,- dice señalando el reactor,- no la necesitaría si no fuera por un sistema de dispersión que yo mismo diseñé.  _Yo_  hice esto. Y no pienso permitir que se le haga a nadie más.

\- Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa.- No lo fue. Pero lo que dice tiene sentido, de esa manera retorcida en la que a veces tienen sentido las ideas de Tony. Y lo que está intentando hacer es admirable. Steve lo entiende. Lo admira por ello.- Ven aquí,- dice y lo envuelve contra su pecho.

\- ¿Estoy perdonado?- pregunta Tony. Steve puede sentir su aliento sobre la piel, puede ver su rostro delineado por la luz tenue del reactor. Parece frágil, casi un niño, pero no es ni lo uno ni lo otro.  _La bomba H no podría destruir a Tony_. Tony es, antes que nada, un sobreviviente.

\- No vuelvas a ocultarme algo tan importante.- Tony niega con la cabeza. Steve hace el esfuerzo de creerle.- Y no vuelvas a hacer algo así solo. No estás solo, Tony. Estás rodeado de gente que te quiere.

Tony se queda inmóvil un segundo.

\- Howard dijo lo mismo,- responde en voz baja.- Antes de… Durante la fiebre.- Tony casi nunca habla de Howard o del cautiverio. Steve guarda silencio.- Nunca dijo nada concreto, pero de alguna manera… creo que le pasó lo mismo que a mí. Que pensó las mismas cosas. Creo que aprobaría lo que estoy haciendo.

\- Sí, yo creo lo mismo. También creo que aprobaría que te ayudara.

\- ¿Qué crees… Qué crees que diría de esto? ¿De ti y de mí?

Ah. La pregunta del millón. Steve se la ha hecho más de una madrugada a la luz del reactor.

\- No estoy seguro. Me gusta pensar que le gustaría que fueras feliz. Y me gusta pensar que puedo conseguir eso.

\- Puedes conseguir eso,- dice Tony con una sonrisa, y Steve lo besa despacio, saboreando sus labios y el momento. No hay prisa. Tienen toda la noche por delante. Con suerte, todas las noches. Se pregunta, no por primera vez, qué vio una persona como Tony en un soldado sin rumbo como él. En un símbolo de cosas que dejaron de existir hace más de una década. Que tal vez no existieron nunca. Tony es el futuro, la fuerza de cambio de un mundo nuevo. Y Steve nunca dejará de sentir nostalgia por el pasado, pero no quiere volver. Quiere crecer, avanzar, pertenecer a ese nuevo mundo.

*

Tony dijo una vez que no solo porque algo pueda ser un arma significa que  _solo_  puede ser un arma. Steve espera que la misma lógica se aplique a los soldados.

\- Y vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

En diciembre de 1967, Nueva York protesta contra la guerra durante cuatro días completos. Hay música en las voces, flores en el cabello, esperanza en el aire. Los estudiantes suben al estrado con sus discursos políticos, los ex combatientes con sus testimonios, los músicos con sus sueños de un mundo distinto.

\- Steve está celoso de que el gobierno solo acose a Tony,- responde Clint.- Quiere un poco de atención.- Steve le lanza esa mirada suya de Capitán América. Clint sonríe.- Y hay gente que cree que lo que te distingue es la estrella en el pecho…

No es atención, no. Steve quiere  _hacer algo_. Lo que sea. Lo que pueda. Tony está haciendo tanto y él… Steve es un soldado. Necesita luchar. Pero el campo de batalla ha cambiado en los últimos veinte años. Cuando partió a Europa, partió pensando que iba a luchar por su país. Ahora comprende que estaba equivocado. Partió a luchar por la libertad, contra la intolerancia, contra el abuso del más fuerte, contra la injusticia. La lucha no ha cambiado, solo las posiciones en la batalla. De pronto, defender lo que representa esa estrella en su pecho significa enfrentarse a las personas que la pusieron allí.

\- ¿Capitán?- llama el amigo de Hank detrás del estrado.- Estamos listos.

Hay algo en la manera en que lo trata la gente, ese respeto casi reverente reservado a los héroes de nuestra infancia. Steve no cree que lo merezca. Pero ése no es el punto. Lo tiene, y es su responsabilidad usarlo correctamente. Hace veintiocho años, su país le dio una misión. Es hora de cumplirla.

La manifestación se extiende por calles y calles de pancartas coloridas, de rostros combativos. La mayoría de esas personas jamás ha levantado un fusil, jamás ha visto a un amigo morir en el fango. Hace un par de años hubiera pensado en ellos como civiles, gente que proteger. Pero de pie en ese estrado, bajo el sol engañoso de diciembre, puede verlos por lo que son. Soldados en un campo de batalla diferente.

\- Buenas tardes,- dice.- Mi nombre es Steve Rogers. Pero es más probable que la mayoría me conozca como el Capitán América.- Deja el escudo frente al estrado. El silencio cae entre la multitud.- Hace veintiocho años, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos me dio este escudo para que luchara por mi país. Luché tres años en Europa y dormí veintitrés. Cuando caí al hielo, mi país estaba en guerra. Cuando desperté, mi país estaba en guerra. Hace dos años, oí a un joven en Washington decir las mismas cosas que se han dicho hoy en este estrado. No quise creerlas. Ése no era mi país. Desde entonces, he visto jóvenes americanos matar mujeres y niños en nombre de la libertad. He visto al ejército que prometió la liberación de un pueblo quemar sus casas, rociar veneno sobre sus campos, ocupar sus ciudades. He visto soldados heridos morir por la desidia de su propio gobierno. Dos años en Vietnam me han enseñado que todo lo que dijo ese joven era cierto. Y sin embargo, estos últimos meses me han enseñado que yo tampoco estaba equivocado. Ése no es mi país. Mi país está aquí esta tarde, alzando la voz contra la injusticia, luchando por lo que es correcto.- La multitud aplaude.- Lo que puedo hacer en esta lucha es poco y llega tarde. Otros, como mi amigo Tony Stark,- dice señalando a Tony entre la gente,- hacen mucho más. Para quienes aún no lo sepan, hace unos meses Tony detuvo la producción de armas de la mayor industria bélica en este país.- La multitud vuelve romper en gritos y aplausos. Tony rueda los ojos y alza una mano como saludando.- Pero aunque no todos podamos hacer tanto por separado,- dice cuando se calman,- podemos hacerlo juntos. Creo firmemente que podemos. Que con cada voz que se alza, nuestros jóvenes están más cerca de volver a casa. Que con cada persona que se suma, nuestro país está más cerca de ser el país que siempre debió ser. No soy bueno con los discursos políticos. Solo soy un soldado. Pero hace veintiocho años me dieron este escudo para que luchara por mi país, y hoy solo quiero decirte, América, que cuentas con mi escudo hasta mi último aliento.

*

\- No sabía que eras tan bueno dando discursos,- dice Tony con una sonrisa. Steve se sonroja apenas. Si estuvieran solos, Tony sabe qué podría hacer para sonrojarlo más.

\- No dije nada que no hubieran dicho otros antes.

\- Pero lo dijiste tú. Es diferente.

Es diferente. Steve lo sabe tan bien como él. Los símbolos son importantes y no hay un símbolo mayor de los “ideales americanos” que el Capitán América. La protesta ha durado cuatro días, pero no hace falta un genio para predecir qué imágenes van a pasar hasta el cansancio por televisión. Está bien. La nación puede tener a su héroe. Tony tiene a Steve.

El Comunicador Inalámbrico (demasiado obvio, necesita un mejor nombre cuando entre a producción) suena en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Pepper? No tengo tiempo para firmar papeles, estamos salvando el mundo. ¿Qué dices? No, lo siento, no te escucho,- dice alejando el aparato.- Tengo que… Vaya, la policía está aquí.- “¡¿La policía?!” oye gritar a Pepper desde el auricular. “¡Tony, ¿dónde estás?!”- Tengo que irme.- Corta la comunicación y coge a Steve de la mano con una sonrisa brillante.- Ven aquí. Quiero ver quién se atreve a arrestar al Capitán América.

El mundo gira, incontenible, y los vientos de cambio soplan con fuerza en el invierno newyorkino.

*

Thor es el último.

Aparece una noche en el jardín con un retumbe de trueno y el primer instinto de Jan es volverse pequeña y disparar. Hank responde igual (o bueno, al revés, creciendo hasta ser dos veces más alto que la casa). Clint, que está mejor entrenado (o entrenado, punto), atina a darle a Bruce con un somnífero antes de que tengan que dividirse en dos frentes. (Natasha le ha mostrado videos del gigante. No es algo que quiera ver pronto.)

Steve aparece en la puerta alertado por el ruido y los encuentra enfrascados en la batalla.

\- ¿Thor?

\- ¡Capitán!- grita Thor, con un brazo enroscado en el talón de Hank y una sonrisa que deja claro que no le han hecho un rasguño.- Los hados han querido que te encuentre esta noche. ¿Te unirás al combate?

\- No… No, estos son mis amigos. Clint, ¿qué haces en el techo?

\- Er… ¿durmiendo al intruso mientras lo distraes?- dice Clint, con el arco todavía tensado.

\- Me refería a… Olvídalo. Thor, estos son mis amigos, Hank, Jan y Clint,- dice señalándolos. Hank y Jan vuelven a su tamaño normal. Clint saluda desde el techo.- Hank, Jan, Clint, éste es Thor.

\- Es un placer conocer a los compañeros de batalla del Capitán América.

\- Um… gracias,- dice Jan, que no parece saber si gritar o reírse.

Tony sale de la cocina en ese momento con un sándwich, que se le cae de las manos cuando ve a Thor.

\- ¡Tony Stark!- llama Thor.- Es a ti a quién busco.

\- ¿Thor?- pregunta, buscando la mirada de Steve, que se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

\- He visto tu nueva armadura en aquello que los mortales conocen como “televisión”,- dice con seriedad.- Es un trabajo digno de los hijos de Ivaldi,

\- Gracias... Creo.

\- Necesito tu ayuda, Tony Stark. He encontrado un artefacto que me preocupa, pero no conozco lo suficiente de las artes de Midgard para comprenderlo. Tal vez tú puedas guiarme.

\- ¿Un artefacto?- pregunta Tony, la curiosidad haciendo a un lado la sorpresa.- Déjame verlo.

Thor pone algo del tamaño de un puño sobre la mesa. Tony lo examina y frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

\- ¿Lo reconoces?

Tony asiente.

\- Es un prototipo de mi padre.

\- ¡¿Tu padre creó…?!- La expresión de Thor se enciende, pero vuelve a apaciguarse al leer la verdad en el rostro de Tony.- Durante su cautiverio,- dice con seriedad.- Tu padre fue forzado a crear esta aberración.

Tony asiente, serio.

\- Lo que estos villanos le han hecho a tu familia será vengado, Tony Stark.

\- Me preocupa más que sea destruido. ¿Dónde encontraste esto, Thor?

\- Los villanos que buscamos son los mismos,- dice, lanzándole una mirada a Steve.

\- ¿Los que experimentaban con el clima?- pregunta él. Tony voltea a mirarlo, como si algo encajara.

\- Muerte,- susurra Natasha desde una esquina (donde aparentemente estuvo todo el tiempo).

\- ¿La muerte de quién?- pregunta Clint, entrando desde el jardín con Bruce apoyado en los hombros, todavía tambaleándose.

Bruce se apoya en el sofá y mira de arriba a abajo al guerrero nórdico parado en mitad de la sala.

\- ¿Me perdí algo interesante?

\- Somos compañeros de batalla del Capitán América y vamos a enfrentarnos a un villano que está alterando el clima con tecnología Stark,- responde Jan.

Steve observa los rostros a su alrededor, esta familia que han construido retazo a retazo, esperando a que alguien la contradiga. Pero nadie lo hace, y se acomodan en semicírculo para oír el reporte de Natasha sobre el Dr. Muerte.

*

1967 se despide con un saldo de 16000 soldados estadounidenses muertos en combate y 463000 aún en el frente. Del otro lado de sus fusiles, 300000 jóvenes norvietnamitas han cruzado la frontera y pelean ya en la selva de Vietnam del Sur.  
  
No es el único frente. Con más de 200 protestas estudiantiles en más de 100 universidades, 1968 marca una inestabilidad social que los Estados Unidos no experimentaban desde la guerra civil.

Los Vengadores (como a Jan le ha dado por llamarlos) luchan su propia batalla. Que es la misma batalla. Por la libertad. Contra la intolerancia. Contra el abuso. Contra la injusticia. Luchan con sus opiniones, con sus habilidades, con sus armas. Como soldados, pero también como símbolos de las cosas por las que vale la pena luchar. Sin intenciones ocultas, sin ambiciones oscuras.

El futuro es incierto y el presente una lucha. Pero los ojos del mundo están cargados de promesas, y es difícil no creer en ellas cuando vives rodeado de personas que consiguen lo imposible todos los días. Cuando Jan baila diminuta sobre los hombros de Hank y Bruce aprende a convivir con el gigante en su interior, cuando Thor  _controla la tormenta con un martillo_  y Clint hace reír a Natasha a carcajadas, cuando Tony sonríe de esa manera y el presente deja de ser una lucha. Cuando un hombre que estuvo muerto durante veintitrés años despierta en un mundo desconocido y encuentra un hogar.


End file.
